


Hell and Heaven

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Dean n'avait pas été sauvé des Enfers par un ange ! Et si l'Enfer et le Paradis avaient eu d'autres plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazarus rising

**Author's Note:**

> Je revisite ici à ma manière et sous un angle totalement différent, le retour des enfers de Dean ainsi que l’Apocalypse et l’arrivée des anges.  
> Une nouvelle vision aussi des Enfers....
> 
> Le 1er chapitre pourrait vous perturber mais vous devez savoir que l’essence même de tous les personnages sera respectée.  
> J’espère que vous aimerez cette vision un peu particulière de la série et que vous me suivrez malgré tout.

Il s’était approché du chevalet, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté…Regard fixé sur l’âme ensanglantée accrochée à celle-ci depuis des mois…Des années…  
Une âme peut souffrir, une âme souffre…Il le savait, il avait porté la main sur nombres d’entre elles, fut une époque pas si lointaine.  
Pendue dans sa chair, reflet de ce que cet être avait été dans sa vie humaine, l’âme se déchirait et se reconstituait à l’infini dans les mêmes souffrances.  
Il sourit mais sans joie…Il ne riait jamais …A quoi bon dans ses enfers, il n’y avait rien qui portait à rire et les seuls sourires qui s’inscrivaient sur son visage n’étaient que rictus.

Il recula et fit un signe à l’homme à sa droite…Homme, c’était beaucoup dire, cet être à la peau devenue rougeâtre, à force, par le sang de ses victimes…Un de ces milliers de larbin au service d’Alastair…

« Il a dit oui…Il a enfin cédé » dans un étrange gargarisme, vouté en souriant édenté à l’homme qui se détourna du supplicié.  
« Le Maître va être content de moi »  
« Je n’en doute pas une seconde » lui répondit-il d’une voix profonde et distante.  
« Il est déjà descendu du chevalet ? » s’enquit-il en se tournant vers le bourreau qui affutait sa lame sur une pierre humide.  
« Ohhhh que oui…Il prend goût à la torture…C’est un excellent disciple…mais le Maître continue de se méfier de lui...Il n’est pas comme les autres, il veut le maintenir sous son emprise… »  
« Il n’aurait pas dû se méfier que de lui » sortant une lame de sa manche  
Il la planta dans la gorge de l’homme sans même le regarder, les yeux posés sur le corps nu et déchiré du crucifié.

Il y avait dans la pièce, 3 autres démons…Il se tourna vers eux…Les yeux sombres le fixèrent entre incrédulité puis colère.  
Ils se ruèrent sur lui qui d’un geste repoussa le premier contre le chevalet faisant gémir le blessé…Il frappa le second sur la poitrine du plat de la main, le projetant contre le mur du fond et d’un même geste transperça la poitrine du 3eme qui cracha un sang noirâtre avant de se fondre dans le sol.  
Il avança d’un pas et posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne au démon qui s’accrochait désespérément au chevalet pour se relever. Il lui brisa la nuque d’un seul geste, une vapeur noire s’en échappa…  
Il fulmina…Alastair allait être alerté plus tôt que prévu, il n’avait plus le temps de tergiverser.  
Il marcha d’un pas rapide sur le 3eme homme qui tenta de s’enfuir…La porte s’ouvrit sur la grande pièce centrale et des dizaines d’yeux noirs se tournèrent vers la petite salle de torture particulière d’Alastair, leur Maître.  
« Et merde » dans un murmure, sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

Il se retourna vers le corps suspendu…De quelques coups de lame, il le détacha du chevalet…  
L’âme s’effondra dans ses bras…  
Il ferma les yeux…Les démons étaient à 2 pas de lui mais c’était pour eux déjà trop tard…Une étrange lueur s’échappa de l’homme et emprisonna le blessé…  
Fusion de 2 lumières, une âme et une sombre…  
Une explosion rougeâtre et le calme régna à nouveau dans la pièce…Des cadavres brûlés étendus sur le sol et un cri…Alastair…  
Il lança ses démons à leur poursuite…Il était hors de question qu’il perde son prisonnier…  
Il était hors de question que Dean Winchester ressorte des enfers…Pas sous sa garde, pas si proche du but, ll avait enfin brisé le 1er sceau…  
Il fallait que le chasseur brise le dernier mais pour cela il fallait encore lui drainer ses dernières traces d’humanité.

Soudé à l’âme de son protégé, l’ombre traversa les enfers…La vie de l’un se mêlant à celle de l’autre mais si celle de Dean Winchester n’eut plus aucun secret pour le sombre, il ne laissa paraitre rien de ses pensées à celui qu’il se devait de protéger bien à contre cœur…  
Lui, un lieutenant des enfers, gardien d’un humain…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il n’avait posé aucune question…Il n’y avait aucune question à poser d’ailleurs, juste obéir au risque de perdre sa place de privilégié et pire, de prendre la place du supplicié sur le chevalet…  
Les démons connaissaient la douleur…Elle était leur compagne quotidienne bien plus encore que la haine….  
En y réfléchissant bien, il ne se voyait pas vraiment comme quelqu’un de haineux, il estimait juste qu’il était là, à sa place et que celle-ci lui convenait tout aussi bien qu’une autre…Il n’avait, dès lors, jamais cherché à la quitter.

Bélial l’avait contacté quelques jours auparavant…Son Maître…Celui qui se dressait sur le chemin de Lucifer…Il en va de l’enfer comme du Paradis et comme de la Terre…Un Maître hydre à plusieurs têtes…  
A chacun de choisir son camps ou de n’être d’aucun…

Il avait choisi Bélial parce que ce dernier ne s’intéressait à rien d’autre qu’aux enfers…Il n’aimait la Terre que pour les âmes qu’elle pouvait lui offrir et ne voyait dans le Paradis qu’un enfer inversé…Pour y avoir vécu des siècles et en avoir connu tous les recoins, Bélial se disait que quitte à avoir un enfer autant savoir à quoi s’en tenir….  
Derrière sa belle façade, le Paradis ne valait guère mieux que ses Abysses infernales…

Bélial, assis sur son trône d’ébène lui avait donné comme mission de libérer le prisonnier des mains d’Alastair…  
Il avait hésité un court instant…Alastair, le bras droit de Lucifer…C’était risqué une nouvelle guerre mais Bélial ordonna et il lui obéit…  
Il n’avait pas à mettre en doute la parole de son Maître…

Il recula d’un pas quand celui-ci lui ordonna de suivre l’homme sur terre et de le protéger…  
Il n’aime pas la surface…Il n’aimait pas s’en souvenir…Il n’aimait pas lever le regard sur ce qu’il fut et ne serait plus jamais. Non pas qu’il eut vraiment des regrets, juste qu’il ne voyait pas la nécessité d’un retour à ces sources qu’il avait délibérément choisi de quitter.  
Bélial se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule…Une main à la poigne sévère dont les doigts s’enfoncèrent dans ses vêtements jusqu’à brûler sa chair d’emprunt.  
« Ni Lucifer, Ni Michael ne doivent s’en approcher…Tu m’entends…Et si jamais, cet être de chair et de faiblesse viendrait à céder à l’un d’entre eux, fais en sorte que son âme soit éparpillée aux quatre coins de l’Univers et qu’il n’y ait pas assez de 1000 ans pour en reconstruire ne fusse qu’une simple parcelle »

Il avait opiné…Ce que Bélial voulait, serait….Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier ne mettait pas directement sa menace à exécution…Eparpillée une âme était plus aisée que de la protéger.  
Mais Il savait ce qui se ourdissait derrière les grandes portes de plomb et de bois…L’Apocalypse s’éveillait…Lucifer et Michael se préparaient à l’affrontement final.

Bélial ne voulait pas d’une nouvelle Apocalypse….Si Lucifer gagnait, il en serait fini de son règne dans le 2eme enfer et si Michael gagnait, il en serait fini des Abysses à jamais…  
Il était hors de question de renverser cet équilibre si précaire…

Il savait bien que dans ses belles paroles, Bélial ne tremblait que pour son trône, il n’avait que faire des humains et des anges et encore moins des démons…  
Il aimait le pouvoir et celui-ci s’étendait dans ses profondeurs…Il était tout puissant dans ses entrailles et comptait bien le rester.

Il savait que son Maître lui cachait une part de vérité mais il lui devait allégeance…Il n’était que le bras armé, un soldat…Il ne devait penser qu’en tant que tel.

Il salua Bélial, main sur le cœur, tête baissée et sortit à reculons.

Bélial sourit, laissant apparaître ses dents fines et blanches…Un éclat dans le regard….  
Il lui obéirait, il lui avait toujours obéi…  
Il lui était dévoué corps absent et âme damnée….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

La remontée se fit dans la douleur….Il se devait de porter une âme pure, et celle-ci le brûlait…Il hurlait perdu entre les lames démoniaques qui tentaient de le toucher au cœur de sa noirceur et de la lumière de son protégé…

Il crut qu’il n’arriverait jamais à franchir les 7 enfers restant….Il se sentit mourir 100 fois et l’espéra tout autant…Cette douleur était la pire de toutes celles qu’il avait connue et il les avait toutes connues.  
Elle fut telle qu’il finit par lâcher son prisonnier, n’en pouvant plus de sa souffrance…Mais il devait obéir…  
Il plongea dans les abimes et saisit l’âme qui chutait…Il sentit à travers sa sombre lumière, celle de l’âme se souder à la sienne, s’accrocher, hurler pour sa survie…  
Il fusionna une 2eme fois avec son protégé…Mais cette fois-ci, plus de douleur, juste une étrange et douce chaleur qui l’emprisonna…  
Il se laissa tomber avec lui et puis soudain le pouvoir des enfers s’empara de lui et l’obligea à reprendre sa course…Alastair avait ouvert les portes du 1er enfer et lâché ses légions…  
Il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Ce qui sur terre aurait pris quelques heures, en enfer sembla durer une éternité…

En ce jour de septembre, une âme retrouva enfin son corps…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il se réveilla dans le noir, paniqué, sa respiration s’accéléra…Il frappa de toutes ses forces vers l’avant…  
Il eut peur…Peur de mourir à peine revenu….

A quelques pas de sa tombe de fortune, un homme se tenait debout, mains jointes dans le dos…Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en plissant les sourcils…  
Le soleil inonda son visage…Il porta la main à celui-ci…Chassant la douleur qui lui brûlait les yeux mais recherchant en même temps la douce chaleur de ses rayons…Il se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué, tout comme respirer l’air pur et frais, lui qui ne respirait plus que le souffre et la moiteur…Il n’avait jamais réussi à faire comme les autres démons…Jamais il ne cessa de respirer même si cela ne lui était d’aucune utilité…  
Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées…Une main venait de sortir de terre.

Il s’éloigna sans un mot…S’arrêta, réfléchit un court instant, dos à la tombe et disparut…  
Il en avait encore donc ce pouvoir ici- bas…Pour un temps…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean Winchester était revenu d’entre les morts….Bobby n’en revenait pas…Mais c’était bien lui…En chair et en os…  
« Mais comment ? »  
« Je ne sais pas Bobby… »  
« Tu n’as aucun souvenir de ses 4 derniers mois ? » lança le vieil homme assis côté passager…  
« Non...Je me souviens juste des chiens, de la douleur et puis de la peur…La trouille aussi quand je me suis réveillé 6 pieds sous terre…D’ailleurs » en se tournant légèrement sur sa droite  
« Pourquoi 6 pieds terre ? »  
« Sam a refusé de brûler ton corps, je te l’ai déjà dit…Et honnêtement, j’étais pas très chaud non plus «  dans un murmure, en baissant la tête  
« On avait déjà assisté à tellement de miracle dans notre foutue vie….Sur le coup, j’ai voulu y croire avec lui »  
« Tu crois que c’est lui qui m’a ramené ? »  
« J’en sais rien mais je ne vois pas qui d’autre aurait pu faire ça  »  
« Putain…Si jamais… » sans terminer sa phrase.  
Le silence….Il n’y avait soudain dans la voiture, plus que le bruit du ronronnement du moteur…

 

Ils arrivèrent début d’après-midi au Motel que Dean avait repéré grâce au GPS de l’Impala…Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent une jeune fille, elle leur sourit, Dean lui répondit d’un même sourire, enjôleur…Elle se retourna et son regard s’assombrit quand elle les vit frapper à la porte de son amant…  
Elle eut soudain une étrange intuition…Comme une présence invisible…Quand la porte s’ouvrit sur les 2 hommes, il poussa la porte de secours…

« Hello, Ruby »  
« Toi ! » en fronçant les sourcils  
« Je vois que tu as fini par choisir ton camp »  
« Effectivement, je l’ai choisi et tu ferais bien de faire pareil…Tu n’as aucune chance avec Bélial »  
« C’est ce qu’on verra…Je te conseille de retourner chez ton Maître et de ne plus t’approcher de Sam Winchester »  
« Ou sinon » fit- elle en souriant   
Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer…Elle perdit son sourire.  
« Alastair ne te laissera pas faire …Tu vas mourir» en minaudant  
Il s’approcha, elle recula et se retrouva acculée au mur  
« Ne t’approche plus d’eux… » Elle entendit le son métallique si particulier de son arme sortir de sa manche.  
« Tues moi et Alastair n’aura pas de cesse de te poursuivre et te remettre sur ce chevalet que tu n’aurais jamais dû quitter…Maudit »  
« Tsss tsss tsss tsss » en se collant à elle.  
« Croise encore mon chemin et tu rejoindras ce chevalet bien avant moi » en enfonçant sa lame dans sa cuisse.  
Elle retint un cri   
« Tu me le paieras, salaud »  
« Fous le camp » en s’écartant et retirant sa lame.  
« Si tu crois que Dean Winchester te remerciera de l’avoir sorti des enfers, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil….Tu es tout ce qu’il abhorre, il ne cherchera qu’à t’éliminer.. » cracha-t-elle.  
« Je ne suis pas là pour m’en faire un ami ni un allié…Je dois le protéger et je le ferais….Tiens-le toi pour dit »  
« Il finira par te tuer et me laisser le champ libre »  
« Un autre sera envoyé à ma place…Je ne suis qu’un maillon de la chaine »  
« Que tu crois » en lui souriant  
« Il t’a souillé avec son âme…Il a réveillé les doutes qui n’ont jamais cessé de sommeiller en toi…Tu as toujours été différent des autres »  
« Je suis ce que je suis……» gronda-t-il en s’approchant  
« Je sais ce que tu es…Traitre » lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.  
« Tu as 2 secondes pour disparaitre de ma vue »  
« On se retrouvera…Et ce jour-là, tu regretteras de ne pas m’avoir tué »  
Il s’avança en dressant son arme, Ruby s’écarta et fuit sans demander son reste.  
Il soupira et rangea son poignard tout en se tournant et fixant la porte du fond.  
« Je le regrettes déjà »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean n’arrivait pas à défaire son étreinte…Son Sammy …  
Ce dernier pleurait dans les bras de son ainé devant le regard ému de Bobby…

« Mais comment ? » en finissant par l’écarter.  
« J’en sais rien, Sammy…Justement Bobby et moi » en fixant le vieil homme  
« On se posait la même question »  
Sam s’assit sur le lit et mit ses chaussures, distraitement, cherchant à comprendre.  
« Sammy…Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » La voix de Dean se perdit entre peur et colère contenue  
Le cadet suspendit ses gestes  
« J’ai tout fait…Tout essayé mais rien…Rien Dean….4 mois à tenter l’impossible et rien » il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« J’aurais tout donné pour te ramener mais…J’y suis pas arrivé…Alors j’ai repris les chasses et à chacune d’elles, j’ai espéré des réponses et je n’en ai eu aucune…Aucune » la voix brisée  
Dean s’approcha et s’assit à sa droite  
« Tant mieux » en posant sa main sur le genou de Sam.  
« Ca m’aurait fait chier de devoir à nouveau revendre mon âme pour sauver la tienne… » en riant sans joie   
« T’es con mec…C’est pas marrant »  
« Je sais… » en baissant la tête  
« Alors qui ? » finit par intervenir Bobby  
« J’en sais rien…Mais… » il se leva et releva la manche de son T-shirt  
« Il ou elle m’a laissé un souvenir » en montrant la trace d’une main inscrite sur son biceps.  
« Merde » lança Sam en se relevant.  
« C’est quoi ? Un démon ? »  
« Pourquoi diable voudraient-ils ramener une âme qu’ils se sont évertuées à coller aux enfers, ça n’a pas de sens » répliqua Bobby en ôtant sa casquette…  
« Papa ?» lança timidement Dean.  
« J’aimerais bien y croire mon grand, mais je crains que tu ne te fasses là des illusions…Qui plus est, tu l’aurais su…enfin, je suppose »  
« Oui, je sais, c’est idiot mais quel intérêt de me ramener sur terre si ce n’est pas pour d’obscures raisons »  
« Ne vois pas tout de suite le mal...C’est peut être un miracle…Les bonnes choses arrivent aussi, tu sais...C’est peut être une récompense pour tous tes sacrifices » suggéra Sam  
« C’est ça oui » se mit à rire Dean.

« J’ai une amie qui vit à quelques kilomètres d’ici «   
« Et ? » tiqua Dean   
« C’est une Médium »  
« Tu crois qu’elle pourrait nous aider ?»  
« C’est une des meilleures que je connaisse…On perd rien à essayer… »  
« Bien…. » en remettant sa manche sur sa marque.

Il s’avança vers la table où était posé une bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide…  
« Sam ? »  
« J’ai du mal à m’endormir » répondit le cadet en fuyant son regard paternaliste.

Dean se servit un verre qu’il but d’un trait..  
« La vache…Ca m’a manqué » dans un soupir de satisfaction.  
« Je vous laisse, je vais tacher de contacter Pamela »  
« Bobby » le stoppant dans son élan   
« Oui, fiston ? »  
« Tu pourrais ramener de quoi manger ? »  
Il grommela quelques mots et sortit.  
Laissant face à face Dean et son frère.

« Je vais prendre une douche…Je peux ? «  en pointant la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte   
« Fais comme chez toi »  
Ils croisèrent leur regard un long moment.  
« Je sais pas qui m’a sauvé Sam mais je lui serais toujours reconnaissant de m’avoir laisser te retrouver…Tu m’as manqué, tu sais »  
« Pas autant qu’à moi » lui sourit le cadet.

Il referma la porte derrière lui…Le visage de Sam se ferma…La porte se rouvrit  
« Je vois que mon absence ne t’a pas traumatisée » en tendant un soutien-gorge rouge.  
« Dean » un peu gêné  
Il entendit ce dernier rire en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Dean fixa le miroir, plongeant ses yeux dans le reflet des siens…Il releva la manche de son T-shirt.  
Une étrange chaleur l’envahit…Il ferma les yeux…Des cris, du sang…La douleur, la haine…  
Les rires en écho et puis cette sensation sur laquelle il n’arrivait pas à mettre de mots…Parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais ressentie avant…Il posa instinctivement sa main sur la trace.

 

Dans le couloir, un homme ferma les yeux et recula brusquement vers l’arrière…Sa respiration se fit rapide et le cœur de son vaisseau sembla vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine…Il porta soudain les mains à son crâne pris d’un violent maux de tête.  
« Merde » maugréa –t-il en s’éloignant.

Dean ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage...Il s’appuya sur le rebord de l’évier en respirant profondément…ll espérait que cette médium accepte de le rencontrer….  
Il avait besoin de savoir…Il ferait tout pour savoir…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Pamela Barnes avait une voix enrouée et un accent à couper au couteau mais elle inspira confiance à Dean au premier regard…  
Ce dernier comprit vite que quelque chose de particulier l’unissait à Bobby mais il ne fit aucune remarque…  
Il devait admettre qu’elle était plutôt sexy dans son genre  
« Dean » lança Sam…L’ainé fixant les fesses de Pamela depuis trop longtemps.  
« Désolé mec mais 4 mois, c’est long «  en lui faisant un clin d’œil….

 

Tous réunis autour de la table ronde, ils avaient joint leurs mains…Pamela avait posé sa main droite sur la marque.  
Elle se mit à psalmodier….

Tous ce qu’elle avait pu dire à Bobby, c’est que les âmes qu’elle avait contactées, l’avaient mises en garde…L’être qui avait sauvé Dean ne voulait pas être invoqué mais elle ignora l’avertissement et malgré les remontrances de Bobby, elle décida, avec ou sans son accord, d’entrer en contact avec l’être qui avait sauvé Dean de la perdition…  
Ce dernier n’en menait pas large, ni son frère et encore moins Bobby qui avait peur pour son amie…A juste titre d’ailleurs, il allait vite s’en rendre compte.

« Show me your face »  
Pour la 3eme fois, elle lui ordonna de se montrer…  
Un étrange rire étouffé se fit entendre…Il résonna dans la pièce comme un bruit sourd….  
« Show me your face »  
« Non  ma belle » au creux de son oreille.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, paniquée…  
« Je t’aurais prévenue »  
Mais elle refusa d’obéir malgré sa peur, continuant à psalmodier.  
« Show me your face »  
« As you wish »

Un sifflement dans la pièce suivi d’un hurlement…Elle porta la main à son visage en tombant au sol.  
Bobby se rua vers elle et la força à retirer ses mains…Une plaie lui traversait le visage d’une tempe à l’autre…Ses yeux transpercés…  
« Je vois plus rien…Je suis aveugle….Aveugle «  hurla-t-elle en pleurant des larmes de sang…

Au fond de la pièce, une ombre que nulle ne remarqua…Sur le sol, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent…Il rangea sa lame…  
Dean eut à nouveau cette étrange de sensation, un picotement sur la marque de son bras…Il se redressa  
« Dean ? » s’inquiéta Sam.  
« Il est ici »  
« Comment ça il est ici ? »  
« La chose, l’être…Je sais pas ce que c’est mais je le sens » en se dirigeant vers l’endroit où il se tenait quelque seconde auparavant…..  
Son frère le suivit…  
« Regarde » en montrant le sang sur le sol  
« Comment ça se fait qu’on n’ait rien vu »  
« J’en sais rien Sammy mais je finirais bien par avoir des réponses…Il va me le payer » en regardant Pamela serrée dans les bras de Bobby qui venait de raccrocher…L’ambulance était en route.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il s’avança et s’assit un banc…Devant lui, des enfants jouaient innocemment…Il savait d’un regard lequel d’entre eux viendrait un jour les rejoindre…  
Il croisa ses mains et se pencha légèrement vers l’avant.  
« Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés…Tu aurais dû envoyer les nôtres faire le sale boulot à ta place »  
« Personne ne doit savoir …Votre présence aurait alerté les autres »  
« Ils savent déjà…Bélial m’a envoyé avec quelques-uns des nôtres pour te suppléer…On n’interférera pas » lui répondant avant même qu’il ne réagisse sur la défensive.  
« On sera juste là pour éviter que les sbires de Lucifer ne prennent part à la fête »  
« Je n’ai besoin de personne, Asmoth… »  
« On a toujours besoin de plus petit que soi…Ne l’oublie pas, Maudit »  
« Vous avez trouvé Lilith ? »  
« Non pas encore…mais ça ne serait plus tarder »  
« Ruby est ici…Elle a choisi le 1er enfer »  
« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ? Elle est de la même trempe que Crowley »  
« Lui aussi ? » s’étonna l’homme  
« Oui et non…Même si pour le moment, il nous est plus utile vivant que mort…Il n’aime pas Lucifer »  
« Il n’aime pas plus Bélial »  
« Il s’aime et il aime le pouvoir…Il n’est d’aucun enfer, il faut se méfier de lui, il jouera sur tous les tableaux »  
« C’est votre affaire…Pas la mienne…Je suis là pour veiller sur Dean Winchester »  
« Veiller ? » sourit Asmoth  
L’homme soupira, exaspéré.  
« Tu vas te révéler à lui ? »  
« Je crains de ne pouvoir faire autrement…Il est plutôt…têtu dans son genre »  
« Tu vas lui dire la vérité ? »  
« Oui »  
« Tu es vraiment étrange»  
« Laisses- moi Asmoth…J’ai besoin d’être seul »  
« Bien comme tu veux…Si jamais appelles nous…On se fera discret, je te le promets »  
« Gardes un œil sur Ruby….Empêches là de s’approcher du cadet… »  
« Hmmm » semblant attendre une explication   
« J’ai besoin de temps pour défaire le lien de sang »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Il a du démon en lui…Je suppose que cela doit être d’une manière ou d’une autre en rapport avec toute cette histoire »  
« C’est risqué...Le sang de l’humain sera mêlé à celui de Ruby...»  
« Je sais….Mais je n’ai pas le choix…Le cadet deviendrait source de problème et si je veux protéger Dean Winchester et gagner sa confiance, il vaudrait mieux que son frère reste en vie et …non souillé» en se tournant vers Asmoth  
« Tu vas y perdre tes dernières plumes et peut-être même la vie»  
« Probablement mais ce sont les ordres »  
« Tu n’as pas l’air d’accorder beaucoup de valeur à ton existence, Maudit »  
« Cesses de m’appeler comme cela…J’ai un nom »  
« Tu avais un nom » en se levant  
« Je me charge de Ruby…Ainsi que des démons du 1er enfer…Mais nous allons bientôt avoir un nouvel ennemi à affronter » en levant les yeux vers le ciel »  
« Je sais » murmura l’homme en baissant les yeux.  
« Je te laisse …A bientôt… Maudit » en riant

Il n’aimait pas beaucoup Asmoth…Mais celui-ci était l’un des plus fidèles et des plus loyaux serviteurs de Bélial…C’était un homme de confiance tant qu’on pouvait l’être dans les enfers…  
Il avait toujours été étonné que le sens de la loyauté et l’honneur soient si présent dans ces profondeurs…C’était peut -être là ce qui empêchait un total chaos…

Il devait se préparer à faire face à son protégé…Il fixa le ciel…Le Paradis et ses légions…  
Son regard profond se voilât de noir….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Bobby fulminait mais Dean n’en démordit pas…Il fallait qu’il sache…  
Il profitait de la colère du vieux chasseur qui ragea encore à propos de Pamela pour, malgré sa méfiance, l’amener à suivre son plan.

« Et Sam ? »  
« Je lui ai dit que j’avais besoin de compagnie… »  
« Et ? »  
« Rien.... »  
« Il t’a cru »  
« Bobby…Ca va 4 mois…Bien sûr qu’il m’a cru…T’oublies à qui tu as affaire » lança-t-il avec un sourire grivois  
« Non, je l’avais oublié….Don Juan» en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« J’ai trouvé l’endroit idéal…Un petit entrepôt juste à la sortie de la ville…Abandonné…Juste ce qu’il faut »  
« Et on fait quoi ? »  
« On redécore la pièce et on l’invoque »  
« On l’invoque ?…On ne connait même pas son nom, je te signale »  
« On utilisera la marque »  
« Et ? «   
« Putain Bobby….On verra bien…On improvisera….On est doué pour ça, non ? »  
« J’ai vu ça avec Pam » maugréa le vieil homme.  
« On va lui faire payer…T’inquiète »

 

Ils tracèrent tous les symboles connus ou improbables qu’ils connaissaient dans chaque recoin de la pièce…Dean étendit sur une table de fortune, toutes ses armes, il garda en main, le couteau de Ruby…  
Pendant ce temps, Bobby préparait le rituel d’invocation.

Dean se tint à la gauche de Bobby…Celui-ci, hésitant, plaça sa main sur la marque et se mit à psalmodier des phrases en latin…  
Il jeta une allumette dans le bol d’incantation…Une flamme bleue, quelques grésillements et puis le silence…  
Il resta là quelques secondes, sa main sur le bras de Dean…  
Il finit par soupirer et la retira.  
« Qui que ce soit…Il n’est pas décidé à se montrer….Les signes l’empêchent peut être de le faire ? »

Dean rabaissa sa manche et marcha vers l’entrée…Du bout de la chaussure, il traça un étroit couloir sur le sol tout en veillant à ce que celui-ci mène sous les signes dessinés au plafond que lui et Bobby avaient mis des heures à tracer du bout d’un balai de fortune…  
« Voilà…Ca devrait le faire …Reste plus qu’à attendre »  
« Evite de le flinguer avant de savoir qui il est » lança Bobby en voyant Dean joué avec le fusil  
« C’est du sel, ça le tuera pas »  
« Ca dépend de ce qu’il est »  
« Fais chier Bobby…….Faut déjà qu’il se pointe au rendez-vous »

 

Sam, après une longue hésitation, appela le numéro privé de Ruby…Il n’y eut aucun écho même pas celui de son répondeur…Il essayait de la contacter depuis plusieurs heures mais rien n’y fit…Depuis le retour de Dean, elle demeurait silencieuse.  
Il avait besoin d’elle…Il essuya la sueur sur son front et se jeta sur son lit, dépité.

 

Asmoth s’approcha d’elle.  
« Plus touche à Sam Winchester ma belle sinon c’est plus que les beaux yeux de ton vaisseau que tu perdrais dans l’affaire »  
Ruby tremblait sur sa chaise…Elle pleurait du sang sombre  
« Alastair te le fera payer »  
« Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde…Je n’attends que ça…Maintenant retourne d’où tu viens et si je vois de toi, ne fusse qu’un seul cheveu sur terre…Tu auras droit à bien plus qu’un aller simple sur l’échafaud…C’est bien compris » en prenant une salière posé sur table derrière lui et la secouant sur les plaies ouvertes qui striaient le visage de Ruby. Elle hurla entre douleur et rage.  
« C’est compris ? » répéta Asmoth  
« Oui » la voix brisée.  
Il s’écarta et ordonna à un des démons qui l’accompagnait, de briser le cercle de sel autour de la chaise.  
A peine le trait brisé, elle s’échappa dans une épaisse fumée noire…  
« Brûles moi ce vaisseau et gardes un œil sur elle… »

 

Ils attendaient depuis presque une heure, Dean assis sur la table, balançant les pieds dans le vide et Bobby faisant les 100 pas.  
« Tu es sûr d’avoir fait ce qu’il faut ?»  
« Traite moi d’abruti et d’incompétent tant que tu y es » ragea le vieux chasseur  
« Du calme, Bobby…J’dis ça, j’dis rien… »

Un léger picotement et Dean releva les yeux…Bobby comprit  
La porte trembla sur ses gonds et s’ouvrit lentement…  
Dean sauta sur ses pieds…Bobby s’empara de son fusil  
« Il nous le faut vivant…Tu te rappelles !» s’empressa de lui rappeler Dean  
« Je sais merci mais je n’ai pas précisé en combien de morceaux » en enfonçant sa casquette.

L’homme s’avança calmement…Il portait un costume 3 pièces noir et une chemise blanche…Une cravate mal nouée….Et un trenchcoat beige…  
Il ressemblait à tout sauf à quoi Dean s’attendait...

Il garda la tête baissée, fixant ses pieds, tout en marchant sans s’arrêter…

« Bouges plus…Restes où tu es, où je t’expédie direct en enfer, du con » hurla Dean.  
L’homme émit un étrange rire…Le même qu’ils avaient entendu chez Pamela.  
Il leva la main…  
Bobby fut projeté en arrière et lâcha son fusil et avant même que Dean ne puisse faire un pas, il fut projeté à son tour contre le mur.

L’homme leva doucement les yeux vers le plafond  
D’un geste de la main, il fissura celui-ci, brisant ainsi tous les sceaux magiques…  
Dean le regarda faire, affalé sur le sol…Bobby gémit, il semblait sonné.

L’homme s’approcha, tête légèrement penché sur le côté, le regard curieux. Dean remarqua qu’il avait les yeux d’un bleu profond, presque noir…  
« Hello, Dean… » rictus au bord des lèvres  
« Sympa la déco » en jetant un œil distrait sur la pièce.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? » pesta Dean.

Bobby commençait à sortir de sa torpeur….L’homme s’avança et avant même que Dean n’ait eu le temps de réagir, il le frappa et l’assomma d’un crochet du droit.  
« Voilà…C’est mieux comme ça…On sera plus à l’aise »  
Il se redressa et fit un pas sur le côté pour se retrouver face à face avec Dean qui lui sourit en le foudroyant du regard  
« Bye du con » en lui plantant la lame de Ruby dans l’épaule.

L’homme hurla en repoussant Dean d’une seule main…Il heurta violemment le mur et retomba groggy.  
Il vit l’homme grimaçant sous la douleur enlever la lame de son épaule et reposer calmement le couteau sur la table. Il saignait mais cela ne dura pas…Il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer.  
« Bien joué» en bougeant son épaule…Il se crispa légèrement en rouvrant lentement les yeux plus sombres mais ne noyant pas tout son regard.  
« Tu es un démon ? » lança Dean avec dégout.  
« Oui et …Non » en s’appuyant sur le bord de la table.  
« Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu l’es ou tu l’es pas ? »  
« Techniquement, j’en suis un »  
« C’est toi qui m’a ramené ? »  
« Oui » en s’avançant vers lui, tendant sa main.  
Dean hésita  
« Dean ! »  
Celui-ci la saisit et l’homme l’aida à se redresser.  
« Pourquoi ? » en reculant sur la défensive.  
« Parce qu’on me l’a ordonné »  
« Pourquoi ? » avec hargne.  
« Tu poses trop de question » en le relâchant et s’écartant.  
« J’ai le droit de savoir pourquoi un démon m’a ramené des enfers….Ce sera quoi cette fois, le prix à payer ? » vociféra Dean.  
« Aucun…Tu dois juste rester vivant et refuser d’être le vaisseau de Michael tout comme ton frère doit refuser d’être celui de Lucifer…. »  
Il croisa les bras, observant la stupéfaction s’inscrire sur le visage de Dean.  
« Je suis ici pour t’empêcher de déclencher L’Apocalypse »  
Dean resta sidéré un instant puis se mit à rire  
« C’est une blague, j’espère….Et de mauvais gout en plus…Alors, la vérité » en s’approchant dangereusement de l’homme.  
« C’est LA vérité…Bélial m’envoie pour te protéger…Il ne veut pas de cette guerre… »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je suis pas là pour chercher à savoir, juste pour obéir… »  
« Qui est Bélial ? »  
« Cherches et tu trouveras »  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
« Tu l’as dit un démon »  
« Non, je veux dire…Qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Un voile sombre passa dans son regard  
« On aime à me surnommer le Maudit mais mon vrai nom est …Castiel…Je suis un ange noir… »  
« Un quoi ? »  
« Un ange au service du mal si tu préfères »  
« Quoi…Une sorte de Lucifer numéro deux, c’est ça ? » grimaça Dean  
« Non…Pas de ce genre-là »  
« Du quel alors ? » en se rapprochant à un pas de lui.  
« De celui qui ne te regarde pas » en dénouant ses bras.  
« Eloignes- toi de moi » en le foudroyant du regard  
« Pourquoi, l’odeur humaine te gène » sourit Dean.  
« Je n’aime pas qu’on envahisse mon espace »  
« Je t’emmerde…Et vu que l’enfer me veut vivant…J’ai le droit de t’emmerder encore plus »

Castiel l’attrapa par le col et le coinça contre le mur en le toisant.  
« Tu as intérêt à me montrer un peu plus de respect, humain…Je peux te ramener sur le chevalet d’où je t’ai arraché d’un simple claquement de doigt… »  
Dean pâlit rien qu’aux souvenirs des tréfonds.  
« Il me suffit d’un geste et tu n’es plus…L’univers est vaste pour une âme écartelée…Tâches de ne pas oublier à qui tu as à affaire » en le repoussant et s’éloignant.

« Ton Bélial me veut vivant…Il n’apprécierait pas tes projets, je pense» en souriant malgré la peur que lui inspirait Castiel.  
« Belial ne te veut vivant que pour semer le chaos et le doute…Histoire de faire le ménage dans son enfer mais il ne veut en aucun cas que tu verses dans l’Apocalypse…Il veut le chaos en bas, pas l’enfer sur terre….Il me suffira de dire que toi ou ton frère avez dit oui et pschtttttt » en joignant le geste à la parole…  
« Tu parles d’un gardien…Un démon…Je préfère encore retourner en enfer »  
« Je peux t’arranger ça….Et je me ferais un plaisir d’y joindre ton ami » en jetant un œil à Bobby étendu au sol  
« Et ton frère, histoire que tout cela reste en famille » en ramenant son regard dans celui de Dean.  
« Espèce de salaud »  
« Oui…Mais TON salaud jusqu’à nouvel ordre » la voix mielleuse ce qui mit mal à l’aise Dean…De toutes manières, tout le mettait mal à l’aise avec ce démon…Surtout son regard bleu métallique qui semblait lire dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert…Castiel avait dû justement le faire  
« Ton âme s’est mêlée à la mienne...Enfin disons à mon côté sombre…Je sais tout de toi, Dean Winchester même des choses que tu ne connais pas toi-même…Les méandres de l’inconscient sont fascinants…Je vais bien aimer veiller sur toi »  
« Rien à foutre…Barres toi de mon chemin…T’avises plus de me coller aux basques…Je préfère mille fois retourner sur le chevalet que de devoir la vie à ce que j’ai chassé toute mon existence…Vous m’avez tout volé…J’estime que ce retour n’est que juste récompense »  
« Dean…Dean …Dean…Tu parles de l’enfer là…Les miracles ne sont pas de notre ressort…Je ne te demande pas de m’aimer, je ne connais pas, de toutes manières, le sens de ce mot et honnêtement je m’en fous de ce que tu ressens…Je suis là pour te protéger parce que c’est un ordre et si cela peut soulager ta mauvaise conscience, tu sais ce petit diable sur ton épaule droite » ironisa Castiel  
« Je suis du bon côté des méchants…Je veux que la paix règne sur terre et puis surtout…On déteste le même homme » rictus aux bords des lèvres.  
Dean tiqua  
« Alastair… »

Bobby se mit à geindre…  
« Ton mentor se réveille…Je vais vous laisser…Pour un temps…On doit parler de Sam, Dean… »  
« Quoi ? » fronçant les sourcils  
« Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de sa tête…Je te jure que je te ferais payer et le chevalet à côté, ce sera Disneyland» en s’avançant menaçant.  
« Je n’en doute pas…Tu es devenu expert en la matière d’après ce que j’en sais »  
Dean se renfrogna….  
« Je ne veux aucun mal à ton frère…Que du contraire…Parles lui de Ruby…Et appelles moi » en indiquant de l’index la marque sur son bras.  
« Ruby ? » le visage de Dean se décomposa  
« Oui…Ruby…Mais ne t’inquiète pas, elle ne devrait plus être un souci au moment même où je te parle»

Il se tourna vers la table et joua avec le manche du couteau qui l’avait blessé…  
« Efficace et douloureux »  
Dean se rapprocha, craignant que Castiel ne s’en empare.  
« Je te le laisse….Il pourra encore te servir »  
Il se tourna vers lui  
« La prochaine fois que tu lèveras la main sur moi, humain…Assures toi que le coup soit mortel»  
Il frôla le bord de table du bout de ses doigts.  
« Au revoir, Dean…Passes le bonjour à Sam »

Il regarda le plafond et se plaça sous un symbole incas, ferma les yeux et disparut.

Dean resta un instant inerte, se demandant s’il avait rêvé ou si sa vie venait de basculer à nouveau….Sauvé des enfers par un démon…C’était le monde à l’envers.  
L’Apocalypse…Il soupira puis repensa à Ruby et à son frère….  
Castiel avait proposé son aide mais il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir confiance en lui…Il s’occuperait de son frère comme il l’avait toujours fait….Seul…

Bobby grommela, Dean se pencha vers lui  
« Ca va Bobby »  
« Ou est-il ? C’était quoi ça ? »  
« Viens…On rentre…Je t’expliquerais tout ça en cours de route »  
« Tu sais qui il est »  
« Oui…C’est un démon, Bobby…C’est un putain de démon »

 

Fin chapitre I


	2. Qu'as-tu fait, Sam Winchester?

 

« Sammy…C’est pas vrai ? » lança Dean en tentant de calmer la colère sourde qui montait en lui.  
Bobby ôta sa casquette et se passa la main dans les cheveux en s’écartant, cherchant l’ombre de la pièce pour masquer sa déception.

Ils étaient rentrés tard dans la nuit…Dean n’avait rien caché à Bobby de sa rencontre avec Castiel…  
Ce dernier resta silencieux tout le long du trajet, l’écoutant, le visage figé…  
Il ne réagit que quand il mentionna Ruby.  
« Tu l’as cru ? » d’un ton trop calme.  
Dean ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la route  
« Tu te rends compte qu’on parle de Sam là »  
« Oui, je sais Bobby…»  
« Tu vas faire confiance à l’un de ses fumiers et te méfier de ton propre frère ? » répliqua avec un relent de dégout le vieux chasseur.  
« Ne me juges pas Bobby » en se tournant vers le siège passager  
« Je te l’interdis…Tu sais très bien que je ferais n’importe quoi pour Sam, jusqu’à donner ma vie mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face…Il a toujours en lui le sang d’Azazel et cette garce de Ruby a très bien pu en profiter….Sam était en position de faiblesse et ses salauds savent comment jouer sur la corde sensible, tu le sais très bien »  
« Il t’a dit quoi au juste ton Castiel »  
« Ce n’est tout d’abord pas MON Castiel…Je te signale que j’ai rien demandé moi…Je comprends pas plus que toi ce qui m’arrive là, hein » en hurlant sa frustration  
« Je sais » finit par lâcher entre ses dents, Bobby  
« J’ai le droit de m’inquiéter pour Sammy…Je le fais depuis toujours, tu sais très bien qu’il est différent….Il le sait aussi…Papa le savait…C’est pour cela qu’il voulait que je veille sur lui… »  
Il serra le volant de rage  
« C’est pour cela qu’il m’a demandé de l’éliminer si il devenait un trop grand danger »  
« QUOI ? » laissa tomber Bobby  
« Et c’est maintenant que tu me le dis…Ce fumier t’a demandé de tuer ton propre frère…Dis- moi que c’est une blague ? Dis- moi que je rêve là»  
« Non, Bobby » dans un murmure  
« Quel fils de pute…J’espère qu’il pourrit en enfer »  
« Dis pas ça Bobby…Pas toi…Pas sur lui »  
« Tu te rends compte du fardeau qu’il t’a fait porter…Sam le sait ? »  
« Oui, je le lui ai dit un peu après sa mort »  
« Et ? »  
« Et qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…Il a eu l’air d’encaisser le choc et ….Et de.. »  
« Et de quoi ? »  
« Et de finir par l’accepter…Il a toujours su qu’il n’était pas comme les autres…Il s’est toujours détesté pour ça…Il a cru que se tourner vers Dieu l’aiderait »  
« Mauvaise pioche » en croisant les bras.  
« Oui » en souriant triste  
« De toutes manières, je serais incapable de lever la main sur lui…Je pourrais jamais lui faire de mal …Jamais, Bobby» la voix presque sourde  
« Je sais » répondit le vieux chasseur.  
« Je sais fiston » en lui tapant sur l’épaule

Un court silence  
« Tu le crois ce démon ?»  
« Je ne sais pas…Il ne m’a rien dit de particulier…Il a juste mentionné Ruby et parler de Sam…Rien d’autre «   
« Si…et je dis bien SI, il a dit la vérité…Tu réalises devant quel merdier on va se retrouver ! »  
« Je sais Bobby mais je dois savoir…J’en ai besoin »

Un nouveau silence  
« Je sais que Castiel est un des leurs….Mais Sammy, qu’est-il au juste? »  
« Ton frère, Dean…Juste ton frère, un frère qui aurait donné sa vie pour te rendre la tienne…Un frère qui s’est rongé les sangs pendant 4 mois pour tenter de te sauver des enfers et tâcher d’honorer ta mémoire…»  
« C’est typiquement le trip familiale Winchester dont je ne veux plus entendre parler Bobby…Celui du sacrifice…Un moment de gloire qui ne mène, au final, à rien d’autre qu’à la mort…Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec tout ça, tu comprends….Quitte à travailler avec le camp adverse…Si ça peut sauver Sam alors je vais le tenter ce Diable »  
Bobby soupira et regarda la route défiler.  
« Parlons lui d’abord…On verra comme il réagira….Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire si jamais?»  
« Déjà, il est hors de question que je fasse appel à ce démon…J’ai assez d’une dette, je refuse d’en rajouter une autre à mon ardoise »  
« Tu ne lui dois rien » pesta Bobby.  
« Il n’aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour toi si il n’y avait derrière tout cela un intérêt quelconque »  
« Je sais ça, Bobby….Ne parles pas comme si je ne voyais pas clair dans son jeu, tu veux » énervé  
« Je te dis cela parce que ton amour pour Sam t’aveugle et te fais faire souvent des choix peu judicieux»  
« Il m’aveugle pas Bobby, il m’ouvre les yeux…On est de la même chair mais sommes- nous seulement encore du même sang ? »  
« Tu me sors encore une connerie comme celle-là, Dean Winchester et tu pourras me rayer de ta liste de contact, tu m’as bien compris? »  
Il ne répondit pas.  
« DEAN »  
« Oui, Bobby…Je ne suis pas sourd…On est arrivé » se garant en soupirant, las…En venant presque à regretter les enfers.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Sam dormait déjà….Sur la table de chevet, la bouteille de whisky vide…Pas de verre…Dean alluma la lampe d’appoint pour ne pas le réveiller et posa les clefs sur la table.  
« Je vais louer une chambre…On se retrouve demain matin » lança Bobby en s’apprêtant à sortir.

Ce fut alors que Dean aperçut une flasque sur le lit, ouverte…Il fronça les sourcils et s’avança.  
Il la prit et en sentit le goulot…Il pâlit…  
« Dean ? » s’inquiéta Bobby  
« Du sang…C’est du sang, Bobby » la voix brisée…  
« Attends qu’il se réveille avant d’en conclure quoi que ce soit…Il doit y avoir une explication enfin !…Sam ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…C’est impossible » il laissa tomber les derniers mots entre résignation et stupéfaction…

Dean s’était penché sur son frère….Il avait de la sueur sur le front malgré l’air conditionné et la fraicheur de la pièce….Il posa sa main sur son front…  
« Il a de la fièvre…» en se passant la main dans les cheveux  
« Putain…On part 5 minutes et tout ce qu’il trouve de mieux à faire, c’est ça… » en balançant la flasque contre le mur…  
Sam gémit et se retourna sur le dos.  
Dean ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard.  
« Il doit y avoir une explication » finit –il par se convaincre….

Il vit alors posé à côté de la bouteille vide, le téléphone de Sam…Il hésita…C’était franchir là, la limite qu’il s’autorisait jusqu’alors…Ce serait la preuve qu’il n’avait pas confiance en son cadet…Mais ce doute, il l’avait depuis longtemps, ça ne l’empêchait pas d’aimer son frère et de continuer à veiller sur lui et ce, encore plus depuis qu’il avait su pour Azazel…  
Cette situation rongeait leur lien et Dean n’en pouvait plus….Tout cela devait cesser…Il voulait retrouver ce qu’il chérissait tant sans avoir la peur au ventre d’un jour retrouver son frère debout devant lui de l’autre côté du miroir…  
Sam était quelqu’un de fort mais sa disparition ne l’avait-elle pas fait chuter pour de bon?

Il saisit le portable et regarda ses derniers messages…Bobby s’approcha quand il vit le visage de l’ainé se fermer et ses yeux se voiler.  
« T’es où, J’en ai besoin…Je vais mal… Je t’en supplie, je t’attends au Motel...Dean est parti »  
Il vit les appels en absence et relança le dernier...Quelques sonneries et un répondeur.  
« Salut Sammy…Besoin de moi ? » minauda une voix féminine…  
C’était tout…C’était trop…Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds…

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par son frère qui s’agitait dans son sommeil…Il se pencha et alluma la lampe de chevet…Sam grommela…  
« Debout » ordonna Dean en lui tapant sur l’épaule…  
« Dean ? » dans un demi-réveil, s’aidant de ses coudes pour se redresser.  
« Déjà de retour ? »  
« T’as pas l’air bien ? » lança Dean….  
Au ton de sa voix, Sam sut que quelque chose se tramait.  
« C’est rien…Un truc qui est mal passé…»  
« Ca » en pointant la flasque sur le sol, le regard glacial.  
Sam fixa le sol un long moment.  
« Ca » relança Dean en lui pointant son téléphone sous le nez.  
Il le balança au pied du lit en lui attrapant le col et se jeta sur lui.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as foutu, Sammy ? »  
« Dean mais qu’est ce qui te prends ? »  
« Ruby, Sam…Ruby » en le repoussant violemment sur les oreillers…Bobby s’était avancé.  
« Dean….Calmes toi…Laisse le parler…Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça»  
Il se tourna vers Sam qui grimaçait sur le matelas…Ce n’était pas la colère de Dean ni l’étreinte furieuse qui en étaient la cause…Il semblait vraiment malade.  
« Sam ? » s’inquiéta le vieil homme en s’approchant.  
« Laisses moi » la voix sourde…Il releva les yeux sur Bobby…Dean y lut l’enfer.

 

« Sammy, c’est pas vrai ? » répéta Dean en s’éloignant….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel aimait la nuit…Il aimait se perdre dans le noir et l’obscur…Il finit par entrer dans un bar miteux…. Juste 2 ou 3 clients affalés sur le comptoir et un couple à moitié endormi au fond de la salle…Une serveuse aussi imbibée qu’eux lui sourit….  
« Ca sera quoi pour toi, beau gosse » en essuyant maladroitement un verre de bière.  
« Un whisky sec »  
« Drôle d’endroit pour trainer à c’t heure…T’es pas le genre de la maison »  
« Je suis le genre d’aucune maison » répliqua Castiel en tirant un tabouret vers lui…  
Elle rit grassement, il ne réagit pas…Elle posa le verre devant lui et s’écarta…  
Il en but une gorgée et en savoura le goût tout en jetant un œil à son reflet dans la glace.

Il fixa ses yeux…C’est ce qu’il préférait dans ce vaisseau…Le seul qu’il eut choisi de son plein gré, le seul qu’il voulait…Le propriétaire des lieux avait quitté la place depuis longtemps, probablement au Paradis à l’heure qu’il est….Au fond, il en avait rien à cirer lui n’en aimait que ce corps…Il en avait eu d’autres avant…Même celui d’une femme mais il ne s’y était pas senti à l’aise…Celui d’un soldat aussi mais dans celui-là, il avait l’impression d’être un copié/coller de ce qu’il fut toujours…  
Quand il avait vu Jim Novak penché sur la tombe de sa femme et de sa fille, arme au poing, il avait attendu patiemment...Il ne le laisserait pas se suicider…Il s’empara de son vaisseau juste à temps et finit par tuer l’âme qui l’habitait…  
Il avait prié pour elle…Il en avait souri…Est-ce que Dieu écoutait la parole des Enfers, lui qui n’écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps celle du Paradis !

 

Une femme s’approcha, il l’a reconnu dans le reflet du miroir.  
« Meg…Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? Luci t’a donné la permission de minuit ? » siffla-t-il  
« Ah ah ah » répliqua-t-elle en s’asseyant à ses côtés.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans ce trou perdu ? » en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux vers l’arrière.  
« Je bois » ne levant pas le regard de son verre.  
« Je vois ça »  
« Alors ? » en terminant son whisky.  
« Je venais aux nouvelles »  
« Hum » en faisant un signe à la serveuse pour 2 verres supplémentaires.  
« Tu bois et tu te casses »  
« Charmant… »  
« Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question »  
« Il est comment Dean Winchester ? »  
« Il est humain »  
Elle applaudit lentement.  
« Toujours aussi marrant à ce que je vois »  
La serveuse posa les 2 verres, l’interrogeant du regard  
« Ca ira merci » lança-t-il lui faisant comprendre de ne pas s’immiscer dans la conversation.  
« Ruby a été renvoyé à la maison…Alastair est fou furieux…Il te veut sur le chevalet »  
« Qu’il prenne un ticket et fasse la file comme tout le monde »  
« Je voulais juste te prévenir….Il a envoyé Maïmon à tes trousses »  
« Hmmmmm »

Elle sourit un peu triste.  
« Notre complicité me manque »  
« Il n’y a jamais eu de complicité » il insista sur le dernier mot  
« …entre nous, Meg…On a juste travaillé ensemble et je te signale que c’est toi qui est partie…Pas moi »  
« J’ai toujours été loyale à Lucifer, je ne l’ai jamais caché »  
« Tu attendais juste ton heure, c’est ça ? »  
« Non, la sienne….Castiel, rejoins moi…Laisses venir l’Apocalypse…Notre heure a enfin sonnée »  
« Bélial n’en veut pas…Et je suis aux ordres du Maître…Je n’ai pas contrairement à certains, une loyauté à géométrie variable… De plus, je ne crois pas en l’Apocalypse…»  
« T’as juste pas assez de couilles pour choisir le bon cheval »  
« Finis ton verre, Meg »  
« Tu attends quoi là….Que ton humain fasse appel à toi » elle se mit à rire, sans aucune émotion.  
« Il préféra mourir que de te demander de l’aide » Elle joua avec son verre, le faisant glisser sur le comptoir.  
« Vous vous répétez tous autant que vous êtes et je vais donc me répéter aussi….Je suis pas là pour le servir…Je suis les ordres…Si il me demande de l’aide, je répondrais à son appel…Parce que c’est ma mission et que j’obéis »  
« Tu devrais parfois laisser parler cette part de lumière qui existe encore toi «   
« Comme tu l’as fait ? » en plissant les lèvres  
« Lucifer est notre vrai Maître, Castiel…Le seul qui nous aime »  
« Lucifer n’aime personne….Personne n’aime personne dans les enfers…Il serait tant que tu comprennes cela…Tu te fais des illusions à croire que la loyauté est une émotion…Ce n’est rien d’autre qu’une autre façon d’obéir » Il sortit quelques dollars de sa poche qu’il jeta négligemment sur le comptoir.  
« Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir »  
« Réfléchis à ce que je t’ai dit Castiel…Il me suffit d’un mot auprès de lui pour que tu sois des nôtres »  
« Non, Meg… » en s’éloignant.

Elle le vit sortir et baissa la tête.  
« Votre amoureux ? » s’amusa la serveuse  
« Fermes là et sers moi un autre verre »

Castiel marcha quelques heures le long du fleuve…L’eau pure manquait dans les enfers…Le bruit des ressacs surtout…  
Il s’assit sur un tronc d’arbre déraciné et attendit…Le soleil se levait sur l’horizon…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Dean…Je t’en supplie…Laisses moi sortir » Sam était planté devant son frère qui lui bloquait l’accès à la porte.  
« Hors de question….Tu vas d’abord me dire la vérité »  
« Toi d’abord » répliqua-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur le coin des lèvres.  
« Si tu crois que j’ai cru à ta petite histoire de nana, tu me prends vraiment pour un débile…Alors, il ressemble à quoi ton sauveur ! »  
Dean baissa le regard tout en restant devant la porte  
« Alors ? » insista Sam.  
« Il s’appelle Castiel…C’est…C’est » Il n’arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase.  
« C’est un démon » lança Bobby.  
« QUOI ? » Sam se retourna brusquement  
« Comment ça un démon ? » en grimaçant sous la douleur d’une autre crampe d’estomac.  
« Sam….Assieds- toi…On doit se parler » Dean se rapprocha et posa le plat de sa main sur son dos.  
« S’il te plait….Sammy » la voix douce presque éteinte.

Celui-ci plus par lassitude que pour obéir à son frère, finit par s’asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Un démon ? » souffla le cadet.  
« Oui…Il dit vouloir empêcher l’Apocalypse »  
« L’Apocalypse ? »  
« J’en sais pas plus que toi, Sammy…Il est envoyé par Bélial pour… »  
« Bélial, l’ange déchu ? »  
« Pardon ? » s’étonna Dean.  
« Oui, Bélial est tombé avec Abaddon et Samael avec les premiers anges jetés aux Enfers par Dieu…Il avait organisé une rébellion armée contre son Père.. »  
« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »  
« Je lis, Dean….Tu devrais penser à ouvrir autre chose que tes magasines pornos de temps en temps, ça te ferait pas de mal » en fermant les yeux.  
« Il m’a parlé de toi….Et de Ruby »  
« AH » en se pliant en deux.  
Dean avança d’un pas mais se refusa d’aller plus en avant…Il voulait la vérité…Il avait donné la sienne…Presque toute la sienne.  
« C’était comment là-bas, Dean »  
« Comment ça ? » en jetant un œil en coin à Bobby qui restait à l’écart, témoin silencieux du face à face.  
« L’enfer…. »  
« Je sais pas….J’ai pas vraiment de souvenirs… » bafouilla Dean.  
« Tu es de retour depuis moins de 3 jours….Combien d’heures as-tu dormi ? »  
« Je sais pas…J’ai pas fait gaffe »  
« Tu as dormi 6 heures Dean…Je les ai compté….6 heures et ce fut tout sauf plaisant à regarder…Tu rêves Dean…Tu hurles surtout….Alors avant de me juger…Avant d’exiger de moi la vérité…Si tu nous racontais la tienne ! »  
« Je me souviens de rien, je te dis » s’énerva Dean  
« Tu mens mal… » en grimaçant et émettant un gémissement de douleur  
« Sammy » en se mettant à genou devant lui  
« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a fait cette garce ? »  
« Rien que je ne lui ai pas laissé faire, Dean »  
« Sammy ? »  
« La vérité….J’ai le droit de savoir ce que mon âme t’a couté…Sinon je quitte cette pièce et tu ne me reverras plus jamais...Tu m’aurais perdu pour de bon…Je ne veux plus être une entrave »  
Dean lui attrapa le visage des 2 mains et lui releva le menton…Sam était en sueur, les yeux assombris.  
« Je t’aime Sammy….Jamais je ne te laisserais…Tu comprends ça »  
« Je suis un être mauvais, Dean » la voix brisée, au bord des larmes  
« Je suis impur et je le serais toujours….Laisses moi au moins faire quelque chose de bien avec cette part de moi »  
« Jamais tu m’entends, jamais….Tu veux savoir la vérité, Sammy…Je vais te la dire la vérité… »  
Sam plongeant son regard dans le sien  
« J’étais fatigué….Epuisé par ses années à devoir te porter encore et toujours avec ce secret révélé par notre père…j’aurais voulu ne jamais savoir même si j’avais des doutes…Tu es mon petit frère, ma chair, mon sang…Ca ne se pouvait pas…Quand tu es mort, mon univers s’est écroulé…Tu étais tout ce qui importait pour moi, la seule chose qui me faisait tenir…J’ai préféré mourir que de vivre sans toi »  
« Dean » une larme coula le long de la joue du cadet que Dean chassa du pouce  
« J’ai fait ce deal pour fuir, Sammy…Pour te donner une chance de vivre ta vie et moi, d’en finir avec la mienne…Je déteste ce que je suis….Et je déteste savoir que je ne pourrais jamais être rien d’autre que ce que je suis… »  
« Mais je t’aimais moi ! Tu t’es jamais posée la question de savoir ce que j’allais devenir sans toi… »  
« Y avait Bobby…Tu pouvais reprendre tes études….Avoir une vie normale…J’ai accepté ce Deal pour cela aussi…Ton bonheur, Sammy »  
« Mais j’en avais rien à foutre de tout ça, Dean «  en tentant de fuir son étreinte mais retombant lourdement sur le lit, trop faible.  
« Sammy…Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ? »  
« La vérité, Dean » Il n’en démordrait pas…Dean devait parler pour savoir comment aider son frère…Sam ne dirait rien si il ne se révélait pas…  
Il était temps que les choses soient dites.  
« Tu savais que 4 mois sur terre équivalait à 40 ans dans les enfers ?…J’ai été torturé pendant si longtemps, je suis mort tellement souvent que j’en ai perdu le compte » relâchant ses mains en se relevant pour se tenir dos à Bobby et son frère.  
« Je sens encore la chair se décoller de mes muscles et de mes os…Une âme n’a pas de forme en soi mais elle a la mémoire de son vaisseau…On déchire une âme comme on épluche la peau d’un corps vivant… »

Un court silence où ils entendirent Dean reprendre son souffle.  
« Et puis un jour, j’ai craqué….A chaque fin de séance, il me demandait si je voulais que cela cesse et je ne répondais jamais …Je tenais grâce à toi…Grâce à vous…Grâce aux souvenirs de Maman et de Pa’ mais c’était tellement irréel alors que la douleur était si vrai….J’ai craqué, Sammy….Comme un lâche »  
« Dean…Tu as tenu 40 ans…Tu n’as rien d’un lâche…C’est moi qui aurait dû être à ta place….Je suis tellement désolé…Pardonnes moi » Sam pleurait à présent.  
« Tu n’y es pour rien Sammy…On y est pour rien…On est juste maudit… »

Il se tourna vers lui en s’essuyant le visage, il pleurait à son tour mais en silence…  
« J’ai commencé à torturer pour être libéré de mes chaines…J’ai déchiré des âmes sombres…La magnifique excuse…Ils auraient dû le mériter mais la vérité, Sammy...C’est que personne ne mérite ça…Personne…Y a des âmes qui souffrent à jamais sur ce chevalet…Des âmes à qui il ne sera jamais posé la question qui les libèreraient de leur chaine….J’ai fait couler le sang et j’ai….et j’ai aimé ça » en passant ses paumes sur ses joues humides  
« J’ai aimé ça…La rage, la colère, la frustration que j’avais accumulées toutes ses années…Ce sont mes pires cauchemars….Je dors pas, non parce que j’ai été torturé mais parce que j’ai pris plaisir à le faire moi-même….Ce sont mes victimes qui me hantent et m’empêchent de trouver le repos…J’ai ramené l’enfer avec moi » en s’écroulant sur une chaise.  
Bobby s’approcha et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire…Il n’y avait rien à dire…Rien ne pouvait effacer de tels souvenirs…Il devrait juste apprendre à vivre avec et ils seraient là pour l’y aider.

« Ruby est venue à moi quelques semaines après ta…Ta mort…J’avais tout essayé pour te ramener mais même les enfers restaient silencieux à mes appels…Ils ne voulaient pas de mon âme, elle n’avait pas de valeur à leur yeux vu qu’elle leur était déjà promise…Elle m’a proposé de m’aider à me venger »  
« Pardon ? »  
« De Lilith…Je n’ai pas cessé de la poursuivre tout ce temps…Ruby m’a affirmé qu’elle marchait encore sur terre…Elle m’a proposé aussi de … » Il baissa la tête  
« Sammy ? » Dean le poussa à continuer.  
« Elle m’a dit que j’avais des pouvoirs…Qu’avec eux, je pouvais exorciser les vaisseaux sans mettre la vie de leur hôte en danger…On sait très bien qu’après quelque temps, ceux-ci sont endommagés et les âmes détruites….Je voulais…Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien…Je voulais que ce sang … » il regarda ses mains ouvertes sur ses jambes  
« Je voulais être quelqu’un de bien »  
« La flasque, Sammy ? »  
« C’est du sang…Du sang de démon »  
« Et tu en faisais quoi ? » tout en craignant la réponse.  
« Dean….S’il te plait »  
« Dis le moi…Je veux l’entendre de ta propre bouche »  
« JE LE BOIS » hurla désespéré le cadet  
« Il m’aide à contrôler mes pouvoirs et ça marchait Dean, ça marchait…J’ai sauvé des âmes »  
« Au prix de combien de vie ? »  
« C’était son sang à elle »  
« Cette salope t’a empoisonné…Regardes toi….On dirait un junkie»  
« Je sais…Mais j’en ai besoin…J’ai mal, Dean…Ca me brûle les tripes….Je sais plus quoi faire »  
« Moi, je sais ce qu’on va faire…On va de te vider de cette merde »  
« NON » en se redressant, usant de ses dernières forces  
« Laisses- moi être utile »  
« Utile…En buvant cette saloperie, en te comportant comme eux…Jamais….Tant que je serais vivant, tu n’en boiras plus une goutte»

Il ne le vit pas arriver mais le sentit…Le poing de Sam venait de l’atteindre à la mâchoire…Il profita de la confusion pour s’enfuir…  
« SAMMY » hurla Dean repoussant Bobby qui était venu à son aide…

Soudain un bruit sourd et le corps de Sam repoussa la porte et tomba au sol…Devant lui se tenait droit, Castiel.  
« Hello, Dean »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »  
« Mon boulot »  
Dean se pencha sur Sam puis releva les yeux dans ceux profond de Castiel.  
« On doit se parler » sortit platement le démon.  
« Tu comptes à chaque fois assommer tous les témoins? » grinça Dean  
« Non » en indiquant d’un mouvement de tête Bobby qui s’était avancé furieux  
« Toi espèce de fumier….Te mets pas en travers de mon chemin » en le pointant du doigt  
« Sinon quoi… » en entrant dans la chambre tout en contournant Sam et Dean  
Bobby ne bougea pas, bien que Castiel s’avançait vers lui.  
« Je n’ai pas besoin de toi, vieil homme….Mes ordres sont de protéger les frères pas leur mentor….Tu fais pas partie de ma mission alors ne me tente pas »  
« Vas te faire foutre » répliqua le vieux chasseur  
« Bobby » le supplia Dean  
« Tu oublies Pamela ? » fulmina Bobby  
« La médium ? » lança Castiel  
« Elle est douée mais trop obstinée…Je l’avais prévenue…Plusieurs fois…Par sa faute, j’ai dû me révéler, mettant en danger ma mission…Estimes toi heureux que je ne l’ai pas tué » en se penchant sur Bobby.  
« Je serais moins clément la prochaine fois »  
Bobby allait répliquer quand Sam se mit à bouger. Il se détourna de Castiel et aida Dean à relever son frère et à le coucher sur son lit.  
« Je vous conseille de l’y attacher…Il est en manque »  
« Tu peux rien faire ? » lui lança Dean en repoussant une mèche de cheveu de son frère vers l’arrière.  
« Tu veux quoi ? Que je lui serve de déjeuner ? » d’une voix grave.  
« Pauv’con » siffla Dean  
« Attachez- le… » en allant s’asseoir, s’accoudant sur la table et reposant sa tête sur sa main.  
« Et bâillonné le tant que vous y êtes… »  
« Vas te faire foutre » hurla Dean en se relevant  
« Faites ce que je vous dis » ordonna Castiel  
« Il va gueuler…Et fort…Ca m’étonnerait que les voisins apprécient » en se frottant le front, las.  
Dean jeta un œil sur Bobby qui finit par baisser la tête, donnant ainsi raison à Castiel….  
Ce fut avec regret qu’il porta une cravate vers sa bouche et qu’il le bâillonna….  
« Pardonnes moi Sammy…C’est pour ton bien »

 

« On peut parler maintenant ? »  
« Tu avais raison…T’es content de toi ? » fulmina Dean  
« Comme tu peux le voir, je ne tiens plus de joie » en reposant son bras le long de la table.  
« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »  
« On s’assied et on parle…Je connais un moyen d’aider ton frère mais j’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance et surtout j’ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance »  
« Moi, faire confiance à un démon… Jamais »  
« Je m’en serais douté….Pourtant je te l’ai dit, je suis là pour te protéger toi et ton frère »   
« Et je devrais te croire ? » sur un ton ironique  
« Je ne mens jamais et je n’ai qu’une parole »  
« C’est nouveau ça…»  
« Les démons ne mentent jamais Dean…Ils omettent parfois la vérité, ce n’est pas pareil »  
Il se pencha légèrement  
« Les humains sont bien plus doués que nous dans l’art du mensonge…Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir toi et ton frère, non ? »  
« Vas te faire foutre »  
« Tu devrais élargir ton vocabulaire…Tu te répètes » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise  
« Alors ? »  
Sam se mit à gémir et se tordre sur le lit…Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les entraves…Il jeta un œil paniqué vers Dean  
« Désolée frérot » dans un murmure  
« Dis toujours… » en accrochant le regard neutre de Bobby.  
« Vous avez de quoi boire ici? »  
« A cette heure? »  
« Depuis quand l’heure t’importe ? »  
Bobby ouvrit l’armoire et sortit une bouteille de scotch  
Il la posa bruyamment sur la table.  
« Merci » en la saisissant au goulot…  
Il prit un verre usagé sur la table et se servit.  
« Bobby » lança Dean…Le vieil prit un verre sur l’évier.   
« Tu bois pas vieil homme ? » en servant Dean.  
« Je bois pas avec une merde dans ton genre»  
« Evites de m’insulter veux-tu ! Prends un verre et assieds-toi…Je n’aime pas boire seul »  
« Tu peux te… »  
« Bobby » le coupa Dean.  
« Bois avec moi» en lui souriant, les traits fatigués.  
Bobby ouvrit l’armoire et prit un verre propre….Castiel le servit.  
« Voilà qui est mieux…On peut parler maintenant ? » la voix un peu exaspérée.  
« A-t-on le choix ? » grommela Bobby.  
« Je peux guérir ton frère » ignorant la remarque du vieux chasseur et fixant Dean de ses yeux bleus.  
« Quoi, tu veux dire, le désintoxiquer ? »  
« Non, je veux dire que je peux purifier son sang…Définitivement » en buvant une gorgée.  
Il leva les sourcils en regardant le verre…Visiblement satisfait du gout de celui-ci en le comparant à celui du bar.  
« Quel en sera le prix ? » répliqua Bobby en jetant un œil sur le lit où Sam commençait à sérieusement s’agiter.  
« Aucun…Pur, son vaisseau ne saura plus d’aucune utilité…Donc pas d’Apocalypse…On y trouve tous un intérêt »  
« L’Apocalypse ? » répéta Dean.  
« Tu serais l’épée de Michael, l’archange » en levant les yeux vers le plafond  
« ….Il serait le vaisseau de Lucifer… » en détournant son regard vers le lit   
« Toi, hors de portée des anges et lui, défait du sang d’Azazel…Plus rien ne justifiera cette énième guerre fraternelle »  
« Guerre fraternelle ? » Bobby en prenant son verre.  
« Les 9 enfers sont aux mains de 9 anges déchus….Alors oui, vieil homme….Guerre fraternelle »  
« Cesse de m’appeler comme ça sinon il va te montrer de quel bois il se chauffe le vieil homme » en vidant son verre d’un trait.  
« Je suis l’épée de Michael ?...C’est quoi ce bordel ?» Les 2 regards se tournèrent ensemble vers Dean.  
« Vous êtes d’une lignée particulière…Des élus comme ils aiment à dire…Il y en a peu sur terre….Une quarantaine je pense…Des opposés…Il faut l’équivalent du bien et du mal…Avec vous, c’est chose faite…Azazel a été envoyé par Lucifer…Cela aurait pu tout autant être toi que ton frère d’ailleurs…L’important, c’était le sang, la lignée, pas le vaisseau… »  
« Toute notre vie n’a donc été qu’une mascarade » soupira Dean  
« Non...Toute votre vie a été dicté par un fait…Le choix de votre mère, tout le reste était entre vos mains… »  
« Le destin »  
« Oui, vieil homme…Le destin…Bien que je ne crois pas qu’il puisse exister un chemin prédestiné » le regard soudain égaré  
« On est les choix que l’on fait….Quel est le tien, Dean ? »  
« Peu importe si je peux te faire confiance ou non…Ce n’est plus une vie pour lui…Pour nous…» en fixant son frère qui prit par la fièvre semblait délirer.  
« Bien…Il nous faudra aller dans ton antre » en se tournant vers Bobby  
« Pardon ? »  
« La panic room » en se levant  
« Tout l’enfer est courant de ta petite pièce secrète » e s’approchant du lit…Il se pencha sur Sam.  
« Hello Sam» en l’assommant de la garde son poignard qu’il venait de sortir de sa manche.

Dean et Bobby avaient repoussé leur chaise pour se ruer vers le lit.  
« On part» lâcha Castiel, regard posé sur Sam sentant celui mêlés de peur et de suspicion des 2 autres hommes dans son dos.  
« Maintenant » en se levant  
« On va avoir de la visite » en se tournant vers la porte.

 

Fin chapitre II


	3. Entre doutes et confiances

A peine Sam, inconscient, fut-il installé sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala que 4 hommes surgirent de la ruelle qui bordait le Motel.  
Dean sortit le couteau de Ruby et Bobby chargea le fusil qu’il venait de prendre dans le coffre de la voiture…Chacun debout derrière les portières ouvertes.  
Castiel s’avança.  
« Je m’en occupe » en sortant de sa manche un long poignard à l’étrange métal.  
« T’es sûr ? »  
« Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? » ironisa Castiel sentant le regard de Dean dans sa nuque  
« Va te faire foutre, Cass »

Il se retourna vers Dean, la tête légèrement penchée, dubitatif face au surnom soudain employé.  
« On se retrouve chez Bobby, ça va ? » pour couper court à l’étrange tournure que semblait prendre ce face à face.  
Il opina en se retournant….Les 4 hommes s’étaient mis à courir vers eux.  
« Foutez le camp » ordonna Castiel en se mettant au milieu de la route, faisant tourner son poignard dans sa main.

Dean s’engouffra dans l’habitacle suivi de Bobby…Il démarra en trompe, braqua pour prendre la direction opposée et accéléra  
Dans son rétroviseur, il aperçut les hommes se ruer sur Castiel.  
« Dean » lança Bobby en voyant l’ainé perdre de vue la route.  
Il sentit dans le regard du vieux chasseur, la suspicion.  
« Tu vas pas me dire que tu t’inquiètes pour ce démon quand même? »  
« On a besoin de lui pour guérir Sam »  
« Ca pue tout ça ? Je le sens pas» en jetant un œil sur le cadet étendu et ligoté à l’arrière.  
« Bobby…Regarde le…Ca ne peut plus continuer»  
« Je sais mais ce mec reste un démon et il est hors de question que je lui fasse confiance »  
« Qui te parle de lui faire confiance ? «  répliqua Dean. « On a juste besoin qu’il croit avoir gagné la mienne…Qu’il s’occupe d’abord de Sam et si il change son fusil d’épaule, on le renvoie ad patres d’où il vient »  
« Méfies toi de lui…Ce n’est pas qu’un simple sous fifre…Il ne se laissera pas berner aussi facilement »  
« Il n’a que sa mission en tête…Il pense sûrement que Sam purifié, j’accepterais n’importe quel deal»  
« Ou il te fera signer une reconnaissance de dette juste avant et on sera pas sorti de l’auberge »  
« Je sais ce que je fais… Je vais juste lui laisser le bénéfice du doute…Un temps » en faisant un clin d’œil à Bobby.  
« Ca me plait quand même pas » en croisant ses bras, la mine renfrognée. « Et puis il est hors de question qu’un démon fiche les pieds chez moi » en enfonçant sa casquette.  
« De toutes manières, il pourra pas rentrer dans la panic room et ça m’étonnerait qu’il prenne plaisir à se balader chez toi, vu le nombre de piège à démon qui sont cachés dans chaque recoin de la maison » répliqua Dean.  
« Et je compte bien en rajouter quelques-uns » maugréa Bobby

Dean appuya sur l’accélérateur en lançant un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur avec cette étrange certitude que ce démon, ne lui avait pas menti…  
Il jeta un coup d’œil sur son bras…Ce lien devait en y être pour quelque chose.  
Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Sam se réveiller lentement, sorti de sa torpeur par de nouvelles crampes.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Les 4 hommes cernèrent Castiel mais ce dernier resta imperturbable…Il tournait sur lui-même tout en les toisant.  
Son regard s’arrêta sur un homme aux cheveux noir jet.  
« Nybbas » minauda-t-il  
« Castiel » en le saluant d’un léger mouvement de sa lame sur sa tempe. « Comme on se retrouve»  
« Alors ton voyage dans les limbes s’est bien passé ? » lança Castiel, tout en gardant un œil sur les trois autres hommes.  
« Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Maudit…Tu ne m’auras pas une deuxième fois»  
« Si tu le dis » en faisant tourner son arme avec dextérité entre ses doigts.  
« Tu penses pouvoir tous nous vaincre ? » en riant  
« 4 contre 1…Tu veux parier ta vie là-dessus ? »  
Nybbas perdit son sourire  
« Toujours aussi présomptueux à ce que je vois » D’un mouvement de sa lame, il ordonna à ses sbires de l’attaquer tout en gardant lui-même ses distances.  
Il attendrait le bon moment…On lui avait ordonné de l’éliminer, il était hors de question qu’il échoue encore une fois…C’était là sa dernière chance…Maïmon ne lui pardonnerait pas un nouvel échec.

Castiel se redressa et ferma les yeux. Un des hommes en profita pour l’attaquer de côté.  
Il se retrouva face à face avec lui…Leurs yeux noirs se mêlèrent.  
Il para le coup de poignard de son assaillant et tourna sur lui-même…D’une main, il arracha le pic à glace en fer qu’il tenait ferme et de l’autre, dans un mouvement arrondi qui fit relever son trenchcoat, il lui trancha la gorge, bras tendu.  
Il se baissa aussitôt en fauchant les jambes du 2eme assaillant…L’homme s’affala sur le côté….Castiel lui enfonça le pic à glace dans le cœur…Un éclair dans les yeux.  
Un genou à terre, il releva le regard à présent totalement noir sur le troisième homme qui jeta un regard paniqué vers Nybbas.  
En faisant cela, il le trahit…Castiel se jeta sur le côté, la lame de Nybbas s’enfonça dans le corps inerte.  
Il la retira d’un geste vif et fit volte- face mais Castiel s’était déjà redressé.  
Il fit face aux deux hommes…Il se vouta légèrement pour prendre une position de défense.  
« On essaye de me poignarder dans le dos, Nybbas ?…Pourquoi ça m’étonne pas de toi? »  
« Marres toi…Qui rira bien, rira le dernier »    
« Je ne ris jamais, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps »  
« Va pourrir en enfer » en se ruant sur lui  
« Paradoxe » en parant le coup.  
« Parmos…A toi » hurla Nybbas  
Castiel le vit se rouler au sol et se redresser derrière lui…Il s’écarta mais pas assez vite...La lame lui entailla le bras.  
Il vit alors Nybbas pointer son poignard…Par reflex, il lui attrapa le poignet et profita de son élan pour le projeter sur Parmos…La lame pénétra dans le bas ventre de ce dernier…Il s’accrocha au bras armé et hurla.  
Un nuage noir s’éleva et disparut dans la bouche d’égout  
« En voilà un au moins qui sait où est sa place »  
Il fonça sur Nybbas qui repoussa le vaisseau sans vie sur Castiel.  
Déséquilibré celui-ci manqua tomber mais il se retint en mettant un genou à terre et sa main gauche en appui.  
Nybbas tenta de le poignarder à hauteur du cou mais Castiel bloqua son attaque de son bras blessé, il grimaça mais trouva la force de se relever.  
Il tira Nybbas vers lui et lui enfonça sa lame sur le côté à hauteur du cœur.  
La tête de celui-ci tomba dans le creux de son cou, il l’entendit lui murmurer  
« Tu vas mourir, Castiel…Bélial...»

Il le repoussa et le corps s’effondra sur celui de la première victime.  
Il observa les 4 cadavres tour à tour et s’arrêta sur celui de Nybbas…C’était un des lieutenants d’Alastair.  
Il était sûr que ce dernier l’avait envoyé en éclaireur…Il jeta un œil vers la bouche d’égout.  
Il était suivi depuis le début…Alastair devait savoir maintenant pour Sam…Il devait savoir ce qu’il envisageait de faire.  
Il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre…Au loin, le bruit des sirènes le sortit de ses réflexions.  
Il porta la main à son bras en grimaçant, tout en fixant la route prise quelques minutes auparavant par l’Impala.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Assis dans la cuisine, jambes allongées, bière à la main, Dean se remémora les évènements qui l’avaient menés jusqu’ici.  
La mort de sa mère, les confessions de son père…Une vie de chasse à poursuivre des chimères…Son frère.  
Azazel mort, rien n’avait changé…La peine était toujours présente…Il avait tué sa mère et à vouloir la venger, cela avait couté celle de son père.  
Tout ça pour finir ici, à devoir compter sur ce qu’ils avaient chassé toute leur vie…Un démon.

Un démon pour défaire la malédiction d’un autre…Il but une gorgée et reposa la bouteille avec lassitude.  
Il jeta un œil sur le couteau de Ruby posé sur la table…Si Castiel lui avait menti, il en userait sans aucun scrupule.  
Sam était tout ce qui lui restait…Il était prêt à tout pour le sauver…Il savait déjà qu’il accepterait n’importe lesquelles des exigences de Castiel pour qu’il soit enfin libre.  
Il signerait…Il vendrait à nouveau son âme.  
« N’y pense même pas » lança Bobby en ouvrant le frigo  
« Quoi ? » se saisit Dean en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
« Ce regard…Je le connais…C’est pas toi qui refusait le trip familiale y a moins de 2 jours ? »  
« Bobby »  
« Alors écoute moi bien mon bonhomme » en refermant violemment le frigo et se tournant vers Dean. « Il est hors de question que … »  
Dean se releva d’un bond.  
« Quoi ? » s’inquiéta Bobby.  
« Il est là »  
« Qui ça, IL ?» en ouvrant son tiroir et s’emparant d’un revolver  
« Castiel »  
« Comment ? » dubitatif  
Dean porta sa main à son bras.  
« Au moins avec ce radar-là, on est peinard » lança Bobby tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Il jeta un œil à l’extérieur et sourit en coin  
« Bingo » en sortant suivi par Dean qui laissa sa bouteille sur la table.

 

Ils s’approchèrent de Castiel qui ne se tenait à quelques mètres d’eux au milieu de l’allée centrale, cerné de carcasses de voiture.  
« Très amusant» lança ce dernier en pointant le doigt vers le haut tout en fixant Bobby.  
« Hilarant » répliqua celui-ci en repoussant sa casquette.  
Dean leva les yeux….La grue retenait un cabriolet sur le châssis duquel était dessiné un piège à démon.  
« Maintenant tu vas nous dire la vérité » Bobby avança de quelques pas.  
Castiel croisa les bras….Dean vit la manche ensanglantée et l’interrogea du regard.  
« Je vous ai dit la vérité »  
« Foutaises » hurla le vieux chasseur en sortant un revolver de sa ceinture et pointant Castiel qui resta stoïque.  
« Bobby ? » Dean posa sa main sur son avant-bras  
« Je n’ai aucun confiance en lui »  
« Moi non plus mais on a plus trop le choix » en resserrant sa poigne.  
« Comment va-t-il ? » sembla s’inquiéter Castiel en décroisant les bras.  
« Pas bien » les yeux sur Bobby. « Je t’en supplie » Dean appuya sur l’avant-bras mais le vieux chasseur résista.  
« Tires vieil homme….Tu en meurs d’envie…Soulage ta conscience »  
« Hein ? » s’interrogea Dean passant de Castiel à Bobby.  
« Il culpabilise pour son amie Medium…Il a besoin d’un exutoire….Il semblerait que ce soit moi »  
« Ta gueule, connard…Ou je te laisse pourrir ici jusqu’à la fin des temps » en se défaisant de l’emprise de Dean et armant le chien  
« Le temps n’a pas de prise sur moi tout comme cette arme….Par contre, du temps il va bientôt vous en manquer » en pointant Dean et la maison.  
« Bobby….Il a raison…Laissons- lui une chance de sauver ce qui peut l’être »

Le vieux chasseur finit par rabaisser son arme mais quand Dean s’écarta, il la releva brusquement et tira.  
Castiel se plia en deux dans un gémissement sourd avant de redresser doucement.  
« Putain» hurla Dean en courant vers Castiel  
Il recula quand le regard entièrement noir de celui-ci se tourna vers Bobby.  
« T’es content ? Tu te sens mieux… » siffla le démon.  
« Tu peux pas savoir » répliqua Bobby en retournant vers la maison.  
« Bobby » hurla Dean  
« La manette verte » en balançant le bras en l’air.

Dean frappa de rage son pied dans le sol  
« La manette verte » répéta Castiel en respirant un grand coup et jouant du bout de l’index avec le trou dans le tissu de son trenchcoat à hauteur de poitrine.  
« Ta gueule, Cass » hurla furieux Dean en se dirigeant vers la grue.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
 

 

« On fait quoi maintenant? » l’interrogea Dean appuyé contre le rebord de l’escalier.  
« On attend » répondit Castiel.  
Bobby referma la lourde porte sur Sam.  
« Ca devrait durer encore quelques heures, un jour maximum »  
« Et ? »  
« Et alors, ce sera à mon tour d’intervenir »  
« Tu vas faire quoi ? »  
« Je vais le vider » en passant, le visage impassible, devant un Dean médusé, pour remonter vers les escaliers.  
Dean croisa le regard éberlué de Bobby.  
« C’est quoi à nouveau ce délire ? »

 

Castiel s’appuya sur ta tablette de la cheminée en observant les livres posés en vrac sur le bureau de Bobby d’un œil distrait.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as voulu dire par le vider ? » relança Dean.  
Castiel émit un rire sourd suivi d’un petit rictus.  
« Je te rassure…Je suis un démon, pas un vampire»  
« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens rassuré là» répliqua, sur un ton sarcastique, Dean à califourchon sur une chaise  
« Et ta pote Ruby ? » continua Bobby.  
« Nous ne sommes pas potes et à l’heure actuelle, je suis même certain de tout le contraire…De plus, elle ne buvait pas le sang de Sam, elle lui faisait boire le sien....Techniquement, c’est donc lui le vampire »  
Il n’y avait aucune émotion sur son visage comme si il notait des évidences…Il semblait froid et distant…Ce qui était plutôt une exception chez les démons plutôt enclin à montrer leurs émotions avec plus de théâtralisation.

« J’ai dû mal à te cerner » en baissant la tête  
« Dean Winchester qui a des doutes à propos d’un démon…C’est une première » lança Castiel en tiquant.  
« Je n’ai aucun doute sur le fils de pute que tu es »  
« Je n’ai jamais eu de mère…Fils de salaud serait plus approprié, me semble-t-il » répondit-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
« Vous ne faites jamais rien pour rien »  
« Tu n’as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t’ai dit ? » en se redressant.  
« Si ...Ton truc de l’Apocalypse là…Je sais, moi protégé et Sam purifié blabla blabla blabla »  
« Qui nous dit que tu nous racontes pas de crac? » lança Bobby assis derrière son bureau devant un livre ouvert.  
« Rien…Quand je parlais de confiance…Cela incluait cette partie- là de l’histoire»  
« Désolé, Cass….Mais je te laisserais pas poser la main sur mon frère si tu ne nous en dis pas un peu plus »  
« Pourquoi l’Apocalypse ? » laissa tomber Bobby en tournant une page de son livre.  
Castiel s’avança d’un pas vers le bureau.  
« Parce que Dieu aime, semble-t-il, les grands nettoyages de printemps »  
« Cass ? » soupira Dean  
« Parce que vous avez merdé…Que la terre est devenue un énorme foutoir…Que Dieu est méga furax et que Lucifer jubile….Tu préfères cette version- là ? »  
Dean baissa la tête  
« Pourquoi Lucifer ? Les anges pourraient faire le ménage tout seul »  
« Parce que sinon ce serait moins drôle » en se croisant les bras.  
« Si je comprends bien…Tu es juste ici pour empêcher que Michael, un archange, sûrement vachement plus puissant que toi, me tombe dessus et pour empêcher Lucifer, sûrement vachement plus puissant que toi, de tomber sur Sam »  
« C’est vachement bien résumé » ironisa Castiel  
« Mais si Michael réussit à m’approcher ? »  
« Tu diras non »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Contrairement à nous, les anges ont besoin de l’accord du vaisseau pour pouvoir le posséder »  
« Et Sam ? »  
« Lucifer est un archange…Déchu mais il reste un ange de haut rang, sur ce l’enfer n’a pas eu d’emprise…Il a donc besoin de l’accord de ton frère mais si ce dernier ne possède plus de trace de sang de démon, il ne lui sera plus d’aucune utilité…Accord ou pas…Tout au plus sera-t-il un ange pas très content mais pas assez puissant que pour affronter Michael ou mener une Apocalypse »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu y gagnes dans cette histoire ? »  
« La paix »   
« La paix ? »   
« Il y a 9 sphères dans les Enfers…Jusqu’ici chacun s’occupait de la sienne…Chacun chez soi et le Diable pour tous » sourit vaguement Castiel . « Mais Lucifer ne rêve que d’asservir la terre…Une vieille rancune familiale paraîtrait-il… » Ses lèvres se plissèrent…Son visage ne serait pas resté fermé, Dean aurait pu croire qu’il avait ri.  
« Si Lucifer perd…Une guerre sans merci rongera les entrailles de la terre…Ils se battront pour la place vacante….Les démons de petits grades fuiront sur terre…Ce sera le chaos et le chaos n’apporte jamais rien de bon même dans les enfers…Si Lucifer gagne, l’anarchie règnera…Il hait les hommes mais ses mêmes hommes sont source de vie pour les enfers et le Paradis…Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suivais les ordres…C’est parce que j’aime l’équilibre…Et j’aime l’équilibre parce que je suis quelqu’un qui ne l’est pas »  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? »  
« Parce que tout est réuni…La lignée des élus…Le premier sceau brisé… Lilith »  
« Lilith ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle vient foutre là-dedans celle-là? «  fulmina Dean  
« Elle est la clef qui libèrera Lucifer, le dernier sceau…Tous les démons de chaque sphère sont à sa recherche…Les hommes d’Alastair l’ont mise en sécurité en attendant les élus…Mais elle s’est enfuie et s’est montré aux humains…Aux dernières nouvelles, Alastair l’aurait retrouvé »  
« Cette petite garce ne perd rien pour attendre » ragea Dean en repoussant sa chaise.  
« Si nous arrivons à la retrouver, nous pourrons réussir à éparpiller son âme damnée en assez de particule pour espérer la paix pendant au moins 1000 ans…Mais en aucun cas, elle ne doit mourir, ça libèrerait Lucifer »  
« Pourquoi nous racontes- tu tout ça ? » Bobby s’enfonça dans sa chaise, regard posé sur Castiel »  
« Vous vouliez la vérité...C’est la vérité»  
« Qui nous dit que tu nous mens pas ? Qui nous dit que tu n’es pas à la solde de Lucifer ? Que tu ne nous manipules pas ?»  
« Rien »  
Un court silence  
« De quelle sphère viens-tu ? » Dean le fixa, Castiel évita son regard.  
« De la deuxième » presque dans un murmure.  
« Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance en sachant que tu fais partie d’une des pires sphères des enfers ? »  
« C’est à toi de voir…Bientôt les anges seront de la partie…Ils chercheront à te séparer de ton frère…Seul il est plus fragile et toi, tu seras aveuglé par la colère, vous serez des proies faciles…Ne place pas plus ta confiance en eux qu’en moi….Ils n’en sont pas plus digne»

Il s’apprêta à quitter la pièce.   
« Tu vas où comme ça? »  
« Je pars…Quand Sam ira mieux, fais ton choix….Je peux le sauver mais dis-toi bien que certain préfèrerait le voir mort plutôt que vif aux mains des anges»  
Il se tourna vers Bobby.  
« Le livre à tranche bleu au-dessus de ton évangile selon St Luc…Ouvre le à la page 89…Il y a y a une référence qui ramène à un livre ancien, trouve le, trouve les signes…Ils seront aussi efficace que vos tatouages » en pointant sa propre épaule et fixant Dean.

Il quitta la pièce…Dean entendit la porte de la cuisine se refermer.  
« Alors ? T’en penses quoi? » après un court silence.  
« J’en pense qu’il cause beaucoup »  
« Bobby » insista Dean  
Ce dernier leva le livre qu’il consultait.  
« L’enfer de Dante…La divine comédie…Cet exemplaire est unique en son genre…Des annotations y ont été écrites des années après sa parution par un vieux prêtre, un ermite, un illuminé…Il prétendait que le Paradis était les sphères inversées des enfers…Et que le mal y régnait tout autant que le bien régnait dans les profondeurs »  
« Génial et tu crois à ses délires mystiques toi ? »  
« J’ai pu vérifier que d’autres annotation s’étaient avérées exactes…Et tu es la preuve vivante qu’il dit vrai »  
Dean se mit à rire, un rire emprunte de tristesse et de dépit.  
« Tu as vendu ton âme pour sauver ton frère…Il y a des milliers d’âmes qui ont fait les mêmes sacrifices »  
«  Il n’y a rien de bon dans ses fichus enfers…Je le sais, j’y étais…Le bien finit toujours par céder au mal…Le mal est toujours le plus fort…Il ne serait pas venu me détacher du chevalet que je serais celui qui torturait à présent…J’avais même commencé à y prendre gout »  
« Ne dis pas ça fiston »  
« Je dis ce qui est » les larmes aux yeux. « Si je peux éviter à Sam de vivre ça…Alors je le ferais…Peu importe la confiance ou les doutes…Peu importe si ce démon finit par me trahir, ce qui sera probablement le cas …Mais si il peut sauver Sam alors je m’en fous »  
« MOI PAS » hurla Bobby en frappant sur son bureau. « J’en ai marre de t’entendre te rabaisser à longueur de journée…Tu vaux mieux que ça » en contournant son bureau et s’approchant de Dean. « Tu as porté deux vies à bout de bras en sacrifiant la tienne….Tu as vendu ton âme pour sauver ton frère…Tu es le mec le plus incroyable que j’ai rencontré de toute ma chienne de vie…Je suis tellement fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait » en lui posant la main sur sa joue. « T’es quelqu’un de bien Dean…Tâches de te foutre ça dans le crâne»  
« Bobby » la voix basse

Le vieil homme le tira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
« On va devoir passer au-dessus de nos doutes et jouer la carte de la confiance sur ce coup »  
« Oui » en tapant dans le dos de Bobby et s’écartant. « Tu vas me trouver dingue mais j’ai confiance en lui »  
« Je serais donc celui qui portera le doute »  
« Merci Bobby….Merci pour tout…. »  
« Va voir après ton frère… »

Dean quitta la pièce….Bobby se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque….Au-dessus de l’édition interdite de l’évangile selon St Luc, le livre à tranche bleue.  
Il l’ouvrit page 89…Au bas de la page, une référence… « Signa Divinorum » by S. Benedictum Merre.

Il claqua le livre, sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis décrocha son téléphone….Quelques tonalités.  
« Père Lucius, église St Norman »  
« Marc, c’est Bobby…J’aurais besoin de toi »  
« Je t’écoute »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

En temps normal, ses blessures auraient dû guérir d’elles-mêmes mais il n’était pas dans les enfers et sur terre, il fallait soigner son vaisseau pour éviter qu’il ne s’infecte et finisse par pourrir sur place...Castiel tenait à son vaisseau.  
Il nettoya sa plaie au bras puis torse nu devant le miroir, il entreprit de retirer la balle qui était resté logée dans sa poitrine.  
Bien que la douleur de son vaisseau fut atténuée par le fait qu’il soit un démon, il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’il pouvait la ressentir.  
A l’aide d’une pince chirurgicale, il retira la balle en gémissant et maudissant le vieux chasseur…Il resta appuyé sur le rebord de l’évier quelque instant puis désinfecta la plaie et la pansa.  
Il se rhabilla et se pencha vers l’homme étendu au sol.  
« Désolé pour le dérangement » il enjamba le pharmacien et sortit de l’officine comme si de rien n’était…Après tout, peu importe qu’on le reconnaisse, même si l’employé n’avait pas eu le temps de le voir arriver qu’il était déjà assommé.

 

La journée touchait à sa fin, il leva les yeux…Bientôt toutes les cartes seraient distribuées.  
Il observa d’un regard distrait, les gens qui déambulaient dans la rue…Un jeune couple d’adolescent qui semblait rire sans raison…Une mère qui écoutait sa petite fille lui récité son poème du jour…Un vieil homme qui promenait son chien aussi vieux que lui.  
Des voitures qui se croisaient et s’éloignaient en même temps…Le bruit l’agressait….L’enfer, excepté les salles aux chevalets était silencieux…Parfois même tellement silencieux qu’on aurait pu croire que les sons même y mourraient.  
Il longea les murs…Evitant que les gens ne le frôlent…Castiel détestait la proximité sauf si il en était l’investigateur…Il aimait avoir un espace de sécurité tout autour de lui.  
Il en avait besoin.

Il finit par rentrer dans un bar…Il aimait boire bien que cela ne lui rapporte rien d’autre que le plaisir du geste mais jamais de l’ivresse.  
Il attendrait là que Dean fasse appel à lui…La Casse n’était pas bien loin et la maison était bien protégée….Il soupira en poussant la porte.

Il espérait bientôt retrouver la quiétude de ses profondeurs.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Alors ? » lança un homme d’âge moyen aux cheveux entièrement blancs.  
« Nybbas est mort » en baissant la tête  
« Ca valait bien la peine de le sortir des limbes » pesta l’homme…Il se leva et se posta près de la fenêtre.  
« Les frères Winchester? »   
« Castiel leur a permis de s’échapper »  
« Bien…Tout se déroule comme prévu…Il ne se doute de rien ? »  
« Non…Il ne semble n’être concentré que sur sa mission »  
« Parfait »  
« Et pour Nybbas ? »  
« Il est mort non ? »  
« Lilith… » dans un murmure.  
« Lilith n’en saura rien parce que personne ne lui dira…Elle a déjà échappé une fois à la vigilance d’Alastair, il n’est pas question qu’elle réitère son escapade surtout mûe par la vengeance »  
« Bien » en baissant la tête pour le saluer  
« Gardes un œil sur la maison et évite que le sixième enfer s’en mêle….Je ne tolèrerais pas l’échec »  
« Samaël a refusé l’offre ? »  
« On semblerait oui….Jusqu’ici il prétend ne pas vouloir s’en mêler mais quelque chose me dit qu’il ne va pas en rester là »

L’homme s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il l’interpella.  
« Kerses »  
« Oui ? »  
« Prends une dizaine d’homme avec toi et surveillez la maison... Et méfies toi de Castiel »  
« Bien maitre »  
« Va »

Il referma la porte…Un fin bruissement se fit entendre aussitôt.  
« Hello, Maïmon »  
« Uriel »  
« Je venais voir comment les choses avançaient par ici » en jetant un air curieux sur la chambre.  
« Tes espions ont perdu leurs plumes ? »  
Uriel lui sourit.  
« Lilith ? »  
« En sécurité »  
« Et Sam Winchester ? »  
Maïmon lui sourit  
« Bien » sourit à son tour l’ange.  
« Vous avez retrouvé la trace de votre archange disparu? »  
« Il semblerait que Gabriel ne veuille pas prendre part à tout cela…Michael a déjà Raphael acquis à sa cause et les réfractaires n’ont personne sur qui compter...L’ordre émane de Dieu…Et les anges ne discutent pas les ordres du Père»  
« Dieu ? Vraiment «  rit doucement Maïmon. « Il m’a été rapporté qu’il avait quitté le navire depuis bien longtemps maintenant et que c’est une vraie petite guerre d’influence qui agite le Paradis…Rien de tels pour détourner le regard des curieux et des égarés qu’une petite Apocalypse signée et approuvée par bon Papa »  
« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, misérable avorton…N’oublie pas de qui tu parles et à qui tu t’adresses »  
« Oh mais je ne le sais que trop bien…Uriel, bras armé de Michael….Maitre des basses besognes…Tu peux bien me juger, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi….Ton Paradis n’est pas plus lumineux que mes enfers…Mais au moins, moi, j’ai l’honnêteté de le reconnaitre»  
« Le Paradis retrouvera son aura d’antan »  
« Si vous gagnez…»  
« On gagnera…On a toujours gagné » sourit Uriel  
« Alors pourquoi venir nous chercher ? »  
« Parce que ses misérables singes nus ne méritent pas leur place sur terre…Quitte à perdre autant les éliminer du même coup…Perdant ou gagnant…Ils seront une bonne fois pour toute rayés de la carte »  
« Papa va pas être content »  
« Dieu n’a plus son mot à dire…Il l’a perdu le jour où il nous a abandonné »  
« Il ne vous est jamais venu à l’esprit que c’était là l’ultime geste d’un Père pour ses enfants »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par- là? »  
« Peut-être au fond voulait-il voir si vous étiez capable d’agir par vous-même en respectant les principes qu’il vous avait inculqué »  
Uriel chassa les mots d’un revers de main  
« Il doit être sacrément déçu » se mit à rire Maïmon. « Ses fils de lumière qui haïssent tant sa création sont tombés aussi bas qu’eux »  
« Fais attention à ne pas dépasser les limites »  
« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me renvoyer en enfer » Il ouvrit la bouche et une épaisse fumée noire s’échappa et fondit dans le parquet  
« Maudits avortons…Vous perdez rien pour attendre » Il disparut à son tour…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et les membres endoloris…Assis à ses côtés, Dean qui le veillait.  
« Salut princesse »  
« Salut beau prince » répliqua Sam en s’asseyant, tentant de sourire. « Je suis resté dans les vapes combien de temps ? »  
« Pas mal…Tu te sens comment ? »  
« Pas trop bien….Dean, je… »  
« Non, Sammy » en levant la main pour le faire taire. « On reparlera de tout cela plus tard… »  
Il baissa le regard. « Tu te souviens de Castiel ? » en pointant l’index vers la porte ouverte.  
A quelques pas, le démon se tenait droit, mains dans le dos.  
« Oui …Vaguement…C’est le démon qui t’a sorti des enfers...C’est ça ?  J’avais pas les idées très claires »  
« Oui, c’est lui… » en jetant un œil vers le couloir, il croisa son regard et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire. Castiel resta de marbre.  
« Il peut nous aider »  
« Comment ça ? »   
« Sam…Il prétend pouvoir enlever toute trace de sang de démon en toi »  
Il y eut un temps de silence….Dean laissa Sam encaisser la nouvelle.  
« Tu veux dire que je serais libre, c’est ça ? » entre espoir et angoisse.  
« C’est ce qu’il prêtant…Maintenant est ce que c’est vrai ? »  
« Tu lui fais confiance ? »  
« Autant que l’on peut faire confiance à un démon…C’est-à-dire pas vraiment » sourire crispé.  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ? »  
« Oh que oui, Sammy…Nom de Dieu si tu savais »  
« J’ai tellement envie d’y croire » en se penchant entre ses jambes et enfuyant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Moi aussi…Ca signifierait la fin de tout ce cauchemar….On aurait plus ce mur entre nous….Ce mur qui nous bouffe »  
« Ce serait définitif ? »  
« Oui…Il va te vider de cette merde »   
« Comment ça, vider? »  
« J’en sais rien…Il veut rien dire tant que tu n’as pas donné ton accord »  
« Il l’a » sans hésité.  
« Tu es sûr Sammy ?….Tu seras assez fort si il tente quoi que ce soit ? Si c’est un piège »  
« Dean…Je préfère mourir que de continuer à vivre comme ça…Moitié homme/moitié monstre, j’en peux plus de voir le doute dans tes yeux »  
Dean se pencha  
« Tu n’es pas un monstre, Sammy….Tu ne l’as jamais été…Tu es mon petit frère…Tu le seras toujours »  
« Finissons-en Dean »  
« Bien » en tapant sur son épaule.  
Il se tourna vers Castiel et opina de la tête.  
« Viens…On monte »  
Il l’aida à se lever.

 

Fin chapitre III


	4. De sang et de sacrifice

Castiel avait enlevé son trenchcoat et sa veste qu’il avait pliés et posés sur le dossier de la chaise face à la table…Il remonta ses manches tout en fixant la coupe en laiton qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Bobby avait rassemblé tout ce que le démon lui avait demandé…De l’encens d’ambre, quelques branches de thym, une craie de calcaire et 4 bougies blanches.  
Castiel sortit de sa poche de pantalon une étrange pierre grise qu’il plaça au centre de la coupe ainsi qu’une fiole avec un liquide épais et noir qu’il versa sur celle-ci, la pierre l’absorba en quelques secondes.

Il alluma une des bougies et laissa couler un peu de cire dans la coupe pour figer la pierre en son fond.  
Etendu sur le lit de la chambre, Sam attendait….Debout près de la fenêtre, Bobby avait fermé les rideaux et n’avait plus bougé depuis.

Dean assis sur une chaise placé près du lit, se tordait nerveusement les doigts.  
« Tu es sûr de toi, Sammy ? Je t’en voudrais pas si tu refusais, tu sais »  
« Dean…On en a déjà parlé »

Il se leva et s’approcha de Castiel  
« Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu es un homme mort »  
« Je n’ai jamais été humain…Etre un homme ne signifie rien pour moi, mort encore moins »  
Dean se pencha vers lui  
« Joues pas au con avec moi »  
« Ecartes toi » en le foudroyant du regard…Le bleu de ses yeux se voila.  
Dean recula d’un pas.  
« Tu dois être du genre câlin du matin toi ! » grinça Dean.  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit…Gardes tes distances »

Il prit la craie et s’approcha du lit qui avait été avancé plus avant dans la pièce…Il se mit à tracer un cercle autour de celui-ci dans le sens inverse d’une montre, tout en marmonnant des mots inaudibles entre ses dents, cercle somme toute assez proche d’un piège à démon classique…Au pied du lit, il fut pris d’un vertige.  
« Cass ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
« Attache ton frère au lit » sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.  
Dean hésita.  
« Maintenant » ordonna Castiel en se relevant péniblement.  
« Pas la peine de gueuler» en attrapant les liens posés sur la table de chevet.  
« Toujours d’accord ? » la voix hésitante, en attrapant le poignet droit de son frère. Sam opina en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
« Je te fais confiance…Je sais que quoi qu’il arrive, tu seras là »  
L’ainé jeta un œil vers Castiel qui continuait à dessiner des signes tout autour du lit et semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir en équilibre.  
« Mec….T’es sûr que ça va aller ? »  
« Ce n’est rien…C’est normal »  
« Si tu le dis » en contournant le lit pour attacher les chevilles de son frère. « On se croirait dans une scène de cul sado-maso » lança Dean en souriant pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère, en vain.  
« Ca va prendre combien de temps ? » s’interrogea Bobby  
« Normalement quelques minutes…Peut-être plus…Le sang d’un démon reste puissant et ce, même si ce démon n’est plus » en se tournant vers Dean. « Il n’avait plus à proprement parlé d’influence sur le corps et l’esprit de Sam…Mais il a réagi à celui de Ruby…C’est pour cela qu’il fallait qu’il soit…Comment vous dites déjà…Clean…Avant de faire quoi que ce soit »  
« Si je mets la main un jour sur cette garce » ragea Dean  
« Comment sera-t-on que cela aura fonctionné ? » relança Bobby.  
«  La pierre dans la coupe deviendra rouge sombre »  
« Et ? »  
« Il vous suffira de la jeter dans les flammes de la cheminée en même temps que le thym »  
« C’est aussi simple que ça ? » s’étonna Dean.  
« Ca devrait l’être…Pour vous »  
« C’est quoi cette pierre ? » en se penchant sur la coupe.  
« L’enfer » sourit Castiel en reposant la craie sur la table.  
Il s’appuya sur le rebord de celle-ci.  
« Tu commences à me foutre les jetons là…T’es sûr que tu vas y arriver ? Je sais pas si tu as vu ta tête mec, mais tu fais peur »  
« Merci du soutien » grinça-t-il en se redressant. « Cette maison m’affaiblit et le signe que je viens de tracer est un piège à démon »  
« Jamais vu » lança Bobby en observant le dessin sur le plancher  
« Seul les démons en font usage…Pour les âmes pures, ce n’est d’aucune utilité »  
« Super » soupira Dean se passant la main sur le visage. « On fait quoi là ? »   
« Vous quittez la pièce et vous nous laissez…Et en aucun cas, vous n’interrompez le rituel….Vous m’avez bien compris ? »  
« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser seul avec lui ? Tu me prends pour un gland…Il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère avec un putain d’enfoiré de ton espèce» hurla Dean en le pointant du doigt  
« Tu me fais confiance Sam ? » lança Castiel, sa voix ne trahissant aucune émotion tout en continuant à fixer Dean.  
« Non mais j’y suis obligé»  
« Bien »  
Dean fit un pas en arrière quand il vit le regard de Castiel s’assombrir.  
« Vous ne me laissez donc pas d’autre solution » en tendant ses mains vers chacun des deux hommes.  
« Sala… » Dean n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’ils furent projetés violemment l’un contre la porte, l’autre contre le mur.   
« Je vous avais prévenu » en rabaissant les bras, ses yeux reprenant aussitôt leur couleur d’origine.  
Il les tira dans le couloir et referma la porte à clef.  
Il s’approcha ensuite du lit et fixa Sam qui s’était mis à trembler…La peur emplissait ses yeux.  
« J’ai dit que je te guérirais et je le ferais…J’ai demandé à ton frère de me faire confiance et de me donner la sienne mais…»  
« Il…Il te l’a donné ? » l’interrompit Sam.  
« Non » en se retournant  
Il eut soudain peur que Castiel ne change d’avis.  
« Puis-je te faire confiance, Sam ? » en se tournant.  
Le cadet fixait son dos   
« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ma confiance ? »  
« Parce que vous aurez peur de ce qui se dressera devant vous »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Quand je psalmodierais les paroles d’exorcisme, cela aura une influence sur mon vaisseau et elles réveilleront une part de moi qui sommeille depuis longtemps mais tu dois savoir que ce qui se dressera devant toi ne sera d’aucun danger…Sans plus aucun pouvoir… » Sa voix se fit plus lointain. « Le rituel tuera cette part de moi autant qu’elle tuera le démon en toi…Tu as dit me faire confiance…Est-ce réciproque ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Je serais mortel pendant ses quelques minutes » en faisant face à Sam. Le visage fermé, sans trace d’émotion quelconque.  
« Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Tu es cerné de chasseur ici »  
« Parce que ce sont les ordres et que je ne les discute jamais….Je pense, de plus, que vous êtes des hommes de parole…Puis sache, de toutes manières, que quoi qu’il arrive, Bélial a déjà prévu quelqu’un d’autre pour me remplacer si je devais venir à disparaitre»  
Sam le regarda debout au pied du lit…Il se tenait droit et impassible comme le soldat qu’il semblait être.  
« J’ai une dette envers toi...Tu as ramené mon frère…Je sais que tu n’as fait qu’obéir à ton Maître mais tu l’as sauvé, c’est tout ce qui importe pour moi… Je ne te donnerais pas ma confiance parce que je n’en ai aucune en toi, je veux juste être libéré de ce poids qui me tue et tu es le seul à pouvoir et vouloir le faire…Tu n’en as rien à foutre de moi et de mon frère, nous ne sommes qu’une mission pour toi, rien d’autre….Mais je peux te donner ma parole qu’il ne t’arrivera rien…Après cela, on sera quitte…Tu auras accompli pour quoi tu es maudit et moi, je serais libre»  
Castiel opina de la tête, mains dans le dos.

Il se retourna, prit la coupe et s’approcha de Sam.  
« Allons-y » en s’asseyant à ses côtés….Il prit le couteau de Ruby posé sur la table de chevet.  
Le poignet de Sam dépassait légèrement du lit…Castiel plaça la coupe sous celui-ci et lui fit une petite mais profonde entaille d’un coup de lame.  
Sam grimaçant tout en le regardant faire….La pierre se mit à bouger maintenue dans le fond par la cire …La coupe se mit à vibrer comme un bol chantant bouddhiste.  
Il la reposa sur la table de chevet et sortit un tissu de sa poche pour bander le poignet de Sam.  
Il plaça la coupe entre ses jambes et approcha le couteau de son propre poignet….Il ressentit la brûlure de la coupure jusqu’au tréfonds de lui mais ne dit rien…Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.  
Le coupa chanta de plus belle…Une douce vibration aux sons harmonieux qui contrastaient avec le sang de démon qui la remplissait.  
Sam se sentit partir...Comme bercé par ce chant unique.  
Il suivit Castiel d’un regard brumeux et tous ses sens furent mis en sommeil tout en restant actif….Une étrange sensation.

Castiel alluma les 3 autres bougies, il les plaça aux 4 coins du lit puis se dressa devant Sam au bord du cercle et se mit à psalmodier des mots aux relents inconnus.  
Sam sentit tout son corps vibrer au même rythme que la coupe…Puis son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, trop vite, il se contracta brusquement…Sam ne put s’empêcher de gémir malgré la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
Castiel se mit à trembler à son tour semblant lutter pour garder le contrôle.  
Tout à coup, la peau de Sam se mit à transpirer du sang, sang qui passa à travers ses vêtements. Chaque goutte était pareille à une brûlure…Sam se mit à hurler et se tordre sur le lit.  
Castiel qui avait gardé les yeux fermés durant tout le début du rituel, les rouvrit.  
Sam s’aperçut qu’il n’y avait plus aucune trace de bleu dans son regard…Le noir y avait pris toute l'espace….Il continua à réciter ses incantations.  
La douleur cessa aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée…Sam pouvait entendre des bruits sourds sur la porte…Ses cris avaient dû réveiller son frère et Bobby.

Le sang se mit tout à coup à pleuvoir en sens inverse…Les gouttes se soulevèrent de ses tissus imbibés, restèrent quelques secondes en suspension.  
Castiel tendit le bol en entrant dans le cercle tout en serrant les dents et continuant à hacher les mots de sa litanie.

Sam vit alors toutes les gouttes se réunirent en une boule visqueuse, le rouge devint noir.  
la coupe cessa de chanter et le sang fut projeter sur la pierre, propulsant Castiel contre la table de la chambre…Il hurla mais ne lâcha pas la coupe…Les bougies s’éteignirent soufflées par un courant d’air sec.

A ce moment-là, la porte se fracassa sur ses gonds…Dean apparut encore groggy et se rua vers Sam.  
« Sammy ? » la peur au visage face à ses vêtements rougis.  
« La pierre…La pierre » murmura épuisé le cadet  
« BOBBY » hurla Dean en montrant Castiel du doigt.  
Le vieil homme s’empara de la coupe où la pierre devenue rouge flottait sur un sang noir et épais.  
« Le thym…Le feu » la voix de Castiel sembla sortir d’outre-tombe.  
Bobby disparut dans le couloir.

Dean se mit à détacher son frère qui ne quitta pas Castiel du regard…Celui-ci se releva d’un coup, dans une étrange contorsion…On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé tiré par des fils invisibles.  
Dean le vit craquer sa nuque en riant…Un rire qui lui glaça le sang…Il sortit son arme.  
« NON DEAN » hurla Sam en se redressant trop vite…Il retomba aussitôt sur le lit, étourdi.  
« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » en passant de l’un à l’autre.

Castiel s’approcha et Dean put s’apercevoir que son regard n’était ni bleu ni noir mais blanc. Un blanc presque pur…Il fit encore un pas vers l’avant et soudain jaillirent de son dos, l’ombre de deux ailes noires.  
« Putain mais c’est quoi ça » en pointant son arme.  
« NON » hurla à nouveau Sam en tendant la main et en rabaissant le canon.

Castiel se mit alors à parler dans une langue étrange, gutturale…Différente de celle qu’il avait utilisée lors du rituel d’exorcisme.  
« On dirait….On dirait un ange » murmura Sam.  
Dean se souvint alors des paroles de Castiel lors de leur premier face à face.  
« Je suis Castiel…Je suis un ange noir»

Les ailes se mirent tout à coup à changer de couleur, passant du noir au gris clair…Elles commencèrent soudain à se désagréger comme si elles se mettaient à fondre dans l’espace. Il ne resta plus bientôt que la carasse de celle-ci…Comme le squelette des ailes d’un oiseau, ombre sur le mur.  
Dean ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur…Sam était fasciné.  
Castiel se remit à parler dans un grondement sans fin…Le sol se mit à trembler et à se fissurer…Le symbole au sol fut brisé.  
Les ombres- carcasses disparurent…Castiel vouté, se redressa doucement….Dans ses yeux, le blanc avait laissé place au noir puis ils se révulsèrent et Castiel s’effondra.

« Putain, c’était quoi ça ? » lança perdu Dean, en se relevant et pointant son arme sur le démon…  
Il se tourna vers Sam.  
« C’est le moment ou jamais » la voix de Bobby interrompit l’étrange silence dans lequel était plongé la chambre.  
« Je lui ai donné ma parole » lança Sam  
« Une parole donnée à un démon n’a aucune valeur »  
« Elle en a pour moi… » répliqua Sam en sortant du lit, titubant mais debout. «  Dean » son frère le rejoint  
« Ca a marché ? » le regard implorant  
Comme unique réponse, Sam se jeta dans les bras de son frère.  
Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
« Oh Putain, Sammy » ne sachant pas quoi d’autre dire.

Bobby les observa avec tendresse puis posa un regard sévère sur le corps recroquevillé de Castiel.  
« Faudrait peut-être penser à vous occuper de lui » en pointant le démon du menton.  
Dean s’écarta de son frère et le regarda.  
« J’ai une solide dette envers lui »  
« Tu n’en as aucune, je te l’ai déjà dit…Il a juste suivi les ordres comme le bon petit soldat qu’il est…Il n’a pas fait ça par bonté de cœur…C’est un démon, tâchez de vous foutre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute…Il n’hésitera pas une seule seconde à vous éliminer si on le lui en donnait l’ordre » ronchonna Bobby en quittant la chambre. « Idjit » continua-t-il dans le couloir.

« Il a probablement raison, tu sais » soupira Sam  
« Je sais » en se baissant sur le corps  
Le visage de Castiel semblait serein malgré la fatigue qui en avait creusé les traits…Dean ne pouvait s’empêcher de commencer à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui…Il grimaça.  
« Pas question » entre ses dents.  
Il le tira jusqu’au lit et l’y jeta sans aucune attention.  
« Viens » ordonna-t-il à son frère  
« On va le laisser seul ? »  
« Dans l’état où il est, il n’ira pas bien loin et puis on est sa mission…Il ne va pas se barrer »

Sam s’approcha du lit et réinstalla Castiel, tête sur l’oreiller  
Dean le regarda faire depuis l’embrasure de la porte…Castiel l’avait sorti des enfers, il avait sauvé son frère…Et même si Dean savait qu’il avait juste suivi les ordres, il n’arriva pas à écarter l’idée que ce démon était différent des autres.  
« Je vais prendre une douche » Sam le sortit de ses introspections en lui tapant sur l’épaule.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Bélial se leva pour l’accueillir et s’avança vers lui tout sourire.  
« Samaël, mon frère »  
« Pas de ça avec moi, veux-tu » se renfrogna ce dernier en l’écartant d’un geste de la main.  
Bélial perdit son sourire de circonstance.  
« Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? » lui lança-t-il sèchement en rejoignant son trône.  
« J’ai entendu d’étranges rumeurs »  
« Elles sont légions dans les enfers »  
« Des rumeurs comme quoi tu te serais allié à Alastair »  
« N’importe quoi….Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de cette Apocalypse et que j’exècre Alastair»  
« Tu ne veux pas de l’Apocalypse » minauda Samaël. « Vraiment ? Il semblerait pourtant que tu aurais des vues sur les places qu’elle laisserait vacante»

Bélial s’assit en croisant les jambes et posa sa tête sur sa main, bras accoudé.  
« Il fut un temps où nous partagions tout »  
« Un temps lointain….Et aujourd’hui, à part, nos royaumes, nous n’avons plus rien en commun »  
« Si…Nous sommes les premiers déchus…Et ce, bien avant Lucifer »  
« Lucifer est un archange, ne l’oublie pas…Nous n’étions que des soldats »  
« Des chefs de légion, Samaël…A la tête de milliers d’ange » corrigea, rageur, Bélial.  
« Réduit aujourd’hui à l’être à la tête de milliers de sans valeur » continua Samaël.  
« C’est une question de point de vue….Je préfère à choisir, marcher dans mon royaume que de retourner là-bas»  
Samaël tira une chaise et s’assit un peu à l’écart.  
« Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question »  
Bélial sourit.  
« Disons que je ne fais rien pour vraiment l’enrayer »  
« C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire…Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais en envoyant Castiel délivrer l’élu »  
« Disons que je savais vers qui irait sa loyauté »  
« Loyauté » il se mit à rire. « Il savait qu’il y perdrait les derniers traces de son passé ? »  
« Oui…Je le lui ai dit »  
« Vraiment ? » Samaël parut surpris  
« Ce n’est pas un déchu comme les autres… »  
« Ils sont encore combien les anges noirs à parcourir les sphères ? »  
« Je ne sais pas….Probablement moins d’une centaine » en décroisant ses jambes.  
« Une légion » murmura Samaël.  
« On a plutôt pas mal réussi…Ils étaient quand même plus d’un millier »  
« Aujourd’hui nos plus loyaux serviteurs…Les soldats de Dieu menant les enfers…Ce ne serait pas si pathétique que j’en rirais »  
« Les convertis sont les plus fidèles et surtout les plus intransigeants…Ils ont le gout du sacrifice inné »  
« Tu savais que Maïmon était en contact avec Uriel ? »  
« Uriel ? » en fronçant les sourcils. « Le bras armé du Paradis ? »  
« Lui-même »  
« Les choses avancent plus vite que je ne le pensais »   
« Donc j’avais raison » en se relevant

Bélial se leva et s’approcha  
« Il y a des espions dans chaque place »  
« Je n’en suis pas un et pour tout te dire, je pense que Maïmon me soupçonne de tramer contre son Maïtre » nota Samaël en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Et ? »  
« Je ne me mêle de rien… » en se retournant. « Mais j’aime à savoir de quoi il en retourne »  
« A nous trois, on pourrait mener les Enfers »  
« Tu penses à Abaddon ? »  
« Maître de la 5eme sphère…. »  
« Oublie….Il est loyal à Lucifer…Il rêve de l’Apocalypse...Il rêve du Paradis»  
« L’un n’empêche pas l’autre »  
« Tu vois trop grand mon frère…Rappelles toi les raisons de notre chute »  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
« Le 6eme enfer sera zone neutre…Mon royaume me suffit…Mais sache que je ne ferais rien pour entraver tes projets »

Bélial s’avança vers lui, le visage fermé  
« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »  
« Pour savoir…Et maintenant je sais »  
« Tu sais quoi ? »  
« Que les rumeurs étaient fondées…Tu n’as pas changé, Bélial…La leçon ne t’aura pas servie »  
« Elle m’a servie… »  
« Tu es plus rusé peut-être mais tu brilles trop fort …..Ton trône est visible jusqu’au 6eme enfer » en lui souriant, le visage éteint.  
« Les élus sont prêt…Je ne vais pas faire marche arrière si près de la victoire…Mon offre tient toujours »  
«Le pouvoir ne m’a jamais intéressé, Bélial….Rappelles toi, je ne suis pas tombé par ambition »  
« Non, c’est exact…. Et je sais aussi que tu espères toujours le pardon de Père…C’est pour cela que tu as accepté le trône de la 6eme sphère…Toutes les âmes y méritent leur place »  
« On peut pas en dire autant des tiennes »  
« Fous le camps »  
« Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, mon frère » lança-t-il sur un ton glacial tout en ouvrant la porte sculpté d’anges aux ailes déchirées.  
« Quel plaisir as-tu à les briser ? » la voix basse.  
« Aucun …Ici, on brise les anges…Chez Alastair, on brise les âmes pures…Chacun ses chevalets et tout le monde s’en porte mieux»  
« C’étaient nos frères et sœurs » en baisant le regard.  
« Ils n’ont pas atterri ici par hasard, Samaël… Ils se doivent dès lors de plier et d’obéir…C’est ça ou la route sans fin du purgatoire… N’oublie pas que l’enfer fait partie de l’équilibre »  
« Je le sais, Bélial…Et relâcher Lucifer va le bouleverser »  
« C’est un risque à prendre…On s’est déjà relevé de la 1er Apocalypse, on se relèvera de celle-ci »  
« A quel prix »  
« Tu devrais éviter de laisser parler tes émotions »   
« Je n’ai pas d’émotion...Ange nous en avions pas….Démon, encore moins…Je parle de logique…A quoi bon avoir un enfer, si il est vidé de toute essence…A quoi bon un Paradis, si il n’y a plus personne pour l’habiter »  
« Il y aura toujours un enfer et un Paradis…L’Apocalypse n’est pas une fin en soi »  
Samaël soupira, de guerre lasse.   
« Comme je te l’ai dit…Je serais neutre… Fais comme il te plaira mais cette fois-ci, ne te comptes pas sur moi pour t’aider»

Il sortit, la porte se referma dans un court écho.  
« Tu en penses quoi ? »  
« Il ne nous causera aucun soucis…Samaël est homme de parole »  
Maïmon apparut dans la lumière des flambeaux qui ornaient la pièce.  
« Je tiens à te féliciter…Saches que mon Maître sera se montrer très reconnaissant »  
« La moitié des sphères Maïmon »   
« La moitié…Tu as ma parole »  
« Ta parole n’a aucune valeur pour moi…Je veux que tu signes un contrat en bon et du forme, ou tu peux dire adieu à tes élus… Il me suffit d’un ordre »   
Le visage de Maimon trembla légèrement  
« Ne joue pas avec le feu…Tu risquerais de te brûler »   
« Tu oublies où tu es » ironisa Bélial.  
« Les anges ne te laisseront pas faire…La maison ne sera pas un obstacle pour eux »  
« Erreur…Tu oublies qui j’ai envoyé pour cette mission »  
« Un ange noir » murmura Maïmon  
« Enfin disons plutôt un ex-ange noir…Castiel est à présent entièrement des nôtres »  
« Ame non comprise » fit remarquer l’homme aux cheveux blanc  
« Dis à tes sbires ailés que la maison risque d’être marquée à présent…Faudrait pas qu’ils y perdent des plumes avant même que l’Apocalypse ne soit déclenchée »  
Il se rassit tout sourire.  
« Et n’oublie pas mon contrat…Je le veux dans moins d’un jour….Terrestre »  
« Sinon ? »  
« Sinon tu peux dire adieu à tes élus »  
« Fais attention à ne pas te laisser dépasser par tes ambitions Bélial »  
« 5 enfers sur 9…Lucifer aura la terre, le Paradis et une partie des sphères…Tu me trouves ambitieux ? N’oublie quand même pas que sans moi, vous n’en seriez encore qu’à vos premiers balbutiements apocalyptiques»  
Maïmon sourit  
« Ce soir »  
« Bien…Maïmon ! »  
L’homme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie se retourna  
« N’essayes pas de me doubler »  
« Le contrat signé, je veux les élus….Séparé, tu m’entends »  
« Le contrat signé, tu auras tout ce que tu veux »  
« Et Castiel ? »  
« Il m’est entièrement dévoué, je lui fais une totale confiance…Il n’a jamais désobéi à aucun de mes ordres…Il vous les livrera »  
« Même en sachant la vérité ? »  
« Quelle vérité ? » sourit Bélial  
« Méfies toi….Tu joues un jeu dangereux… »  
« Le contrat et tu auras tes élus » conclut Bélial

Maïmon quitta la pièce sans se retourner…Bélial s’enfonça dans son trône.  
« ASMOTH »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam resta sous la douche un long moment…Il ne ressentait plus le manque mais surtout, il se sentait bercer dans une sorte de plénitude qu’il n’avait encore jamais connu auparavant…Il se sentait pur…Il serait incapable d’expliquer à son frère et à Bobby ce que son corps lui disait, lui faisait ressentir…Son âme semblait enfin respirer…Il avait envie d’en pleurer…Il ne pouvait pas y mettre de mots, il pouvait juste y mettre des émotions.

Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain et se rendit au salon où Bobby l’attendait debout près de la cheminée.  
« Bobby »  
Le vieux chasseur se retourna et lui fit face.  
« Si j’avais su qu’un jour, je serais redevable à un démon pour avoir sauvé mes 2 garçons »  
« Bobby » en s’approchant, ce dernier lui fit une courte étreinte et l’écarta, fixant son regard  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Pour la 1er fois de ma vie, je me sens moi »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Sam finit par s’apercevoir que son frère était absent.  
« Où est Dean ? »  
« En haut » grommelant dans sa barbe  
Sam se tourna vers le hall et l’escalier qui menait au premier.  
« Tu en penses quoi ?»  
« Je dois vous le dire en combien de langue…Je pensais pourtant que Ruby vous avait servi de leçon »  
« Il m’a sauvé Bobby…Tu ne penses pas qu’il puisse y avoir du bon dans les enfers ? »  
« Si…Ton frère en a été l’exemple et ce démon en est tout son contraire »  
Sam soupira  
« Tu dois avoir raison »  
« De toutes manières, on devrait pouvoir se passer de ses services maintenant»  
Il s’écarta vers son bureau  
« Par contre j’aurais besoin des tiens… »  
Sam après une courte hésitation rejoint le vieux chasseur  
« Mark…Un prêtre de mes amis, chasseur à ses heures, m’a envoyé des copies du livre de références dont Castiel nous a parlé »  
« Et ? »   
« C’est un ouvrage de référence en énochian…Un livre entièrement consacré au Divin»  
« En énochian ? »  
« Oui, ça ne va pas faciliter la lecture, je te l’avoue, même si Mark se débrouille un peu, c’est une langue plutôt peu pratiquée par le commun des mortels, faut bien l’avouer »  
« Ca va pas nous aider beaucoup du coup »  
« Mark y a trouvé 3 symboles qui pourrait nous être utile…Mais il cherche encore à connaitre leur signification exacte…J’ai dit qu’on chercherait de notre côté…Il a envoyé un mail avec la copie de ceux-ci »  
« Je m’en occupe »  
« Bien…Pendant ce temps, je fais fouiller un peu de mon côté même si je suis quasiment certain de ne rien avoir d’intéressant sur le sujet »  
Sam s’installa et ouvrit son ordinateur…Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers le hall avant de plonger dans ses recherches

 

Dean s’était assis un peu à l’écart, pieds posés sur le matelas au pied du lit, bras croisés sur la poitrine….Posé sur ses genoux, le couteau de Ruby…


	5. De raison et de sentiments

Il s’était presque écoulé une heure quand Castiel commença enfin à émerger de son sommeil.  
Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, couteau de Ruby à portée de main.  
Il l’avait observé tout ce temps, étendu là, sur ce lit…Aucun trait de son visage n’ayant bougé, il ne serait pas un démon, on aurait pu croire qu’il était mort…Il respirait juste assez pour maintenir son vaisseau en vie.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux...Dean fut certain pendant un instant d’y avoir vu passer un voile de tristesse mais il se ressaisit, les démons ne connaissaient pas ce sentiment même sil il en avait croisé quelques- uns durant sa longueur carrière de chasseur qui auraient pu lui faire penser le contraire.

Castiel avait senti le vide en lui…Il n’avait plus aucune trace de l’ange…Juste la mémoire d’un lointain passé qui ne sembla jamais avoir été le sien…Comme si on lui avait implanté des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
Il fixa le plafond pendant de longues secondes…Il baissa le regard et croisa celui de Dean qui plongea dans le sien.  
Il laissa celui-ci tomber ensuite sur le couteau qu’instinctivement Dean resserra entre ses doigts.  
Il s’appuya sur ses coudes et balança sur le côté, serrant ses mains sur le bord du lit.  
Dean n’avait toujours pas décroché un mot.  
Castiel finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la table suivi du regard par le chasseur sur la défensive.

Il descendit ses manches et reboutonna sa chemise…Enfila sa veste, l’ajusta et prit son trenchcoat…Il s’apprêtait à sortir, tenant son imper d’une main et la poignée de l’autre.  
« Merci »  
« Je n’ai pas fait ça pour toi » répondit aussi sec, Castiel, dos à Dean.  
« Je sais mais merci quand même… »  
Le démon se retourna surpris par l’intonation de sa voix. Dean avait rabattu ses pieds et demeurait assis à le fixer.  
Il l’interrogea du regard, tête penchée…Dean nota que c’était une habitude chez ce démon Ca semblait traduire chez lui, une forme de curiosité ou l’envie de percer le mystère qui se dressait face lui.  
« Les ailes » en pointant du couteau l’endroit où Castiel se tenait près d’une heure avant. « C’étaient….C’étaient les tiennes ?»  
« C’étaient oui…» sans émotion  
« Tu veux dire qu’en exorcisant mon frère…Tu les as…Tu les as perdues » mal à l’aise  
Il sourit  
« Oui »  
« Désolé » d’un trait en baissant la tête  
« Moi pas»  
« C’est à cause de Sam ?» dans un murmure.  
« Ne lui donne pas tant d’importance….Ton frère et toi ne valez pas le sacrifice d’une grâce… » en lâchant la poignée. « Tu as juste assisté ici à la fin d’un cycle »  
« Pardon ? » en redressant la tête  
« Ma transformation est finie… » en s’avançant vers Dean. « Sache que les anges n’ont pas d’âme…Ils possèdent une grâce...De l’énergie à l’état brut…L’enfer met plus du temps à l’absorber…Souvent des centaines d’année… »  
« Donc pas de fumée noire ? » se surprit à l’interroger Dean  
« Pas de fumée noire….L’obscur et le corps ne font qu’un à présent...Le corps disparait avec le sombre...Si je meurs, mon vaisseau tombera en poussière…Je suis à cette heure, ce que j’ai choisi d’être »  
« Comment peut-on choisir d’être un monstre au service du mal plutôt que d’être un ange au service du bien »  
Castiel se mit à rire, le même rire que chez Pamela…Froid, distant presque sadique.  
« Ne juge pas ce que tu ne connais pas…Le Paradis des anges n’est pas le Paradis des âmes…Il n’a rien à envier à l’enfer, crois- moi »  
« Ce n’est pas une réponse »  
« C’est la seule que tu auras…Je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre, humain »  
Il se retourna pour sortir  
« Tu as connu le chevalet ? » lança Dean.  
Un court silence.  
« Oui… » en sortant et le laissant sans aucune autre explication.

 

Dean regarda le reflet de ses yeux dans la lame de Ruby….Il entendait encore leurs hurlements résonner dans sa tête…Il se demandait combien de temps ses cauchemars le hanteraient encore…Combien de temps cette culpabilité le rongerait…Ce plaisir malsain qui lui avait tordu les tripes quand il était passé de l’autre côté du chevalet.  
De rage, il se leva, se retourna et frappa du pied sur sa chaise…Elle se fracassa sur le mur, dossier brisé…  
Castiel s’arrêta un instant…Il enfila son trenchcoat et rejoignit Sam et Bobby…Laissant Dean seul avec sa conscience.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean descendit quelques minutes après, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec un pack de bière.  
Il en tendit une à Bobby, installé près de la bibliothèque…Il la refusa lui indiquant une tasse de café sur la 1er étagère…Il en posa une sur le bureau face à Sam.  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien»  
Ils croisèrent longuement leur regard…L’ainé sourit…Il avait sacrifié son âme…Il avait souffert, il avait fait souffrir...Mais si il n’était pas passé par toutes ses épreuves, elles ne lui auraient pas permis de croiser le chemin de Castiel…Castiel qui l’avait tiré des enfers et qui avait sauvé son frère du sien.  
Il se tourna vers la cheminée où ce dernier était accoudé et lui tendit une bière en lui souriant.  
« Merci » se contenta de répondre celui-ci en prenant la bouteille  
« On en est où ? »  
« Columbo ici présent a réussi à nous donner la signification d’un de nos 3 symboles » en tendant une photocopie vers Dean.  
« Columbo ? » répéta dubitatif Castiel  
« Laisse tomber mec » lança Dean en se penchant pour prendre la feuille.  
« Paraitrait-il que ce signe empêche les anges de nous repérer »  
« Quoi ? Ca brouille leur radar, c’est ça ? »  
« En quelques sortes » confirma Castiel  
« Tu pourrais pas être plus clair » s’énerva Dean.  
«  Ca vous cacherait aux yeux des anges »  
Dean insista du regard  
« Oui…Ca brouillerait leur radar, si tu préfères » finit par soupirer, dépité, Castiel en s’éloignant de la cheminée.  
« Et les 2 autres ? » s’interrogea Dean en se tournant vers Sam.  
« On cherche encore » en reposant sa bouteille  
« Tu devrais savoir ça non ? » en faisant face à Castiel. « T’étais des leurs »  
« Tu trouves que j’ai une tête d’encyclopédie divine ? » répliqua aussi sec Castiel  
Dean entendit Sam pouffé et se renfrogna.  
« Je pensais juste que sur le coup, tu pourrais nous aider…Moi, la seule image des anges que j’ai, c’est celle d’un mec efféminé en longue robe blanche »  
« Les anges sont des soldats…Ils agissent comme tels…Ils obéissent…Ils ne se posent pas de question et se fichent bien des dommages collatéraux…C’est tout ce que vous avez à savoir »  
« Charmant » grimaça Dean.  
Castiel vida sa bouteille et quitta la pièce

« Tu l’as énervé là » lança Sam en souriant.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit» en haussant les épaules et reposant la feuille sur le bureau  
« De toutes manières, on s’en fout…Si ange, il s’est retrouvé en enfer, c’est que ça ne devait pas être un enfant de cœur…C’est qu’un putain de démon, bordel …De ceux qui ont bousillé nos vies»  
« Mais on le sait Bobby …Pourquoi tu t’énerves comme ça ?»  
« Devine» en s’avançant, furieux  
« Hein ? » en passant du vieux chasseur à son frère, semblant ne rien y comprendre.  
« Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? J’ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? »  
« Nooooon …J’ai juste l’impression parfois de me taper la tête contre les murs pour des cacahuètes» ragea Bobby en quittant la pièce à son tour.  
« Mais enfin » laissa tomber Dean, complètement perdu en prenant son frère à témoin.  
« Je pense que Castiel est devenu une épine dans sa chaussure » sourit Sam en pianotant sur son clavier.  
« Bon…Bin je vais prendre un seau et tapisser les murs moi…Ca va me changer les idées »  
Il s’avança  
« Je peux ? »  
« Oui, j’en ai une copie»  
« Merci « en tirant la feuille avec le symbole.  
« Eh Sammy » en baissant le regard  
« Oui, Dean »  
« T’es sûr que tout va ? T’es sûr qu’il t’a rien fait ? Pas de tour de magie noire ou machin du genre….»  
« Je vais parfaitement bien, Dean…Je te le jure »  
« Génial » en relevant la tête, tout sourire.

Il sortit, bouteille à la main…Sam le suivit du regard en souriant…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

  
« NON » la voix féminine résonna dans le hangar. « Je n’abandonnerais pas, je finirais bien par le retrouver»  
« Rachel…Ils savent pour toi »  
« Il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça sans réagir »  
« Mais tu sais bien qu’on n’est pas de taille à lutter contre eux et même si par je ne sais quel miracle tu arrives à retrouver Gabriel, qui nous dit qu’il acceptera de nous aider ? Tu connais pourtant les raisons de sa fuite »  
« Oui, je les connais que trop bien…Il est temps qu’il assume son statut…Il est archange…Il doit agir en tant que tel…La récréation est finie»  
Elle soupira.  
« Tu as des nouvelles d’Inias ? »  
« Non…Le trickster reste introuvable »  
« Jusqu’il y a peu, on ne savait même pas que Gaby était Loki…On finira bien par trouver où se cache le trickster»  
« As-tu pensé à envoyer des messagers sur terre ? »  
« Evidemment que je l’ai fait…Depuis que j’ai eu vent du retour de l’élu, je n’ai pas arrêté mais les derniers que j’ai envoyé ne m’ont pas donné signe de vie » en se retournant.  
« Combien de temps espères-tu leur échapper ? »  
« Assez longtemps, j’espère »

« Vous devriez vous adresser à une Médium » lança une voix masculine  
« Toi ? » lancèrent en cœur Hester et Rachel en se retournant  
« Une médium…Vous savez…La boule de cristal et tout le tralala » en s’avançant. « Bonjour mes beautés »  
« Balthazar ? Comment ? »  
« Très simple…J’ai intercepté un de tes pigeons voyageurs et si j’ai pu le faire, je suppose qu’ils ont pu le faire aussi » en levant les yeux vers le plafond. « Hélas je crains que les autres aient perdus quelques plumes dans l’affaire contrairement au mien»  
« Qui ? » lança Hester, le visage fermé  
« Tous…Excepté Adon…Il est en sécurité »  
« Tout est ma faute » soupira Rachel en baissant la tête. « C’était perdu d’avance »  
« Mon offre tient toujours «  lança Balthazar en jouant avec les bords de sa veste en coton.  
« Une Médium…Jamais Gabriel ne se laissera percer à jour par une de ses diseuses de bonnes aventures »  
« Rachel, ma belle…Ton manque de foi dans les créatures de Père est désespérant »  
« Tu sais très bien que la majorité des Médium sont des nôtres »  
« La majorité oui mais il y a des exceptions…Quelques milliers même »  
« Parles….On n’a plus rien à perdre »  
« Missouri »  
« Missouri ? »  
« Oui…Missouri Moseley et de plus elle est lié à notre petite affaire »  
« C’est-à-dire ? » lança Rachel en croisant les mains dans son dos  
« Elle connait les Winchester » sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
« Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? »  
« Assez » en plongeant dans son regard devenu soudain glacial  
« Et tu as attendu jusqu’ici pour nous le dire…Tu sais combien des nôtres sont morts depuis l’avènement de Michael ?»  
« Je voulais être certain que… » Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer…Hester le gifla violemment  
« Tu n’as toujours été qu’un égoïste…Je suis sûre qu’il y a un intérêt personnel à ce que tout à coup, tu nous offres ton aide »  
Balthazar sourit en frottant sa joue   
« Et bien dit on…Quelle fougue…Ca te dirait pas en échange d’un p’tit renseignement de passer la soirée avec moi…En tout bien, tout déshonneur bien évidemment»  
« Arrête de te rendre plus mauvais que tu ne l’es Balthazar…Il n’y a qu’Hester ici pour ne pas lire dans ton jeu…Son penchant pour toi la rend peu clairvoyante »  
« Rachel «  tonna Hester en détournant le regard de celui de Balthazar.  
« Je t’écoute »  
« Nous sommes des anges…Hum ….Gabriel sait comment se cacher de nous…De nous et des démons…Parce que semblerait-il qu’ils soient à sa recherche aussi…Petite demande perso d’Uriel » avec un clin d’œil charmeur.  
« Le traitre » murmura Hester  
« Ma chérie…Il y a longtemps que nos 2 enfers font affaire tu sais…Ca ne devrait plus te surprendre »  
« Continue » ordonna Rachel.  
« Envoies Inias chez elle…Il n’aura même pas à parler….Elle saura…Elle trouvera Gaby…J’en mettrais mes ailes à déplumer»  
Rachel ne put s’empêcher de sourire…L’humour de Balthazar, arme ultime pour cacher ses inquiétudes et ses doutes.   
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi nous aider ? »  
« Parce que j’ai beau être un terrible égoïste qui passe plus de temps dans les tavernes qu’au Paradis » en toisant Hester qui détourna le regard. « Ca n’en reste pas moins chez moi et je n’aime pas ce qui se passe là-haut…J’y suis retourné 2-3 fois ses derniers temps et j’ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre…De plus, je suis assez friand des merveilles que nous offrent cette minuscule planète qu’ils veulent réduire en miette… »  
Il s’avança et se pencha à l’oreille de Rachel  
« Et puis je trouve ça….excitant »  
« Dis ça à tous tes frères et sœurs qui sont morts ou pires à ceux qui sont enfermés dans les geôles célestes »  
« Préviens Inias » en s’éloignant.  
« Balthazar ? »  
« Oui »  
« Tu ne nous as pas trahi au moins…Ce n’est pas un piège ? » lança Rachel, le regard perçant.  
« J’ai beau ne pas avoir beaucoup de principes, je l’avoue…J’ai quand même encore le sens de la famille »  
« Merci pour ton aide »

Il s’apprêtait à partir  
« C’est Castiel qui a libéré l’élu » laissa tomber Hester  
Elle vit Balthazar se crisper  
« Si il se dresse sur mon chemin, je n’hésiterais pas » sa voix avait perdu son ton ironique pour laisser placer à la colère et la tristesse.  
« Balthy » supplia Rachel  
« Il est tombé pour nous »  
« Il est tombé parce qu’il l’a voulu…Il nous a abandonné…Tout cela, c’est sa faute…Il a semé les graines du doute et il a fui »  
« Tu sais très bien que c’est faux…Le doute était déjà là…Il a juste révélé ce que Père voulait…Michael l’a brisé et l’a jeté aux enfers pour ça…Et personne n’a bougé pour lui….C’est lui qui devrait nous en tenir rancune, nous l’avons abandonné, Balthy »  
« Peu importe qui est fautif…Castiel n’a plus rien d’un ange à présent…Celui qui croisera mon chemin sera un démon, il mourra comme tel »  
Il se tourna vers les 2 femmes.  
« Ici ce soir avec Inias…N’oublies pas de marquer l’endroit…Il y a des espions de chair et de sang qui parcourent les rues et des sangs impurs qui les accompagnent »  
« Sois prudent »  
« Ne t’inquiète donc pas, ma chérie… » en relevant le menton d’Hester. « Après tout ça…Je te promets de te faire connaître un paradis bien plus agréable que le nôtre » il lui effleura les lèvres et disparut  
« Espérons qu’il ne nous trahisse pas »  
« Il ne le fera pas » rougit Hester  
« J’aime beaucoup Balthazar mais il a tendance à prendre le parti du vainqueur et pour le moment, ce n’est pas le nôtre »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean sortit armé d’une bonbonne de peinture blanche qu’il avait trouvé dans la cave et du dessin du symbole coincé entre ses doigts, avec sa bière.  
Il commença sur le mur face à la Casse.  
« Laisses-moi faire » Castiel, sorti de nulle part, lui arracha la bonbonne des mains.  
« Comme tu veux » en s’écartant…Il s’assit sur une pile de pneu et regarda Castiel tracer les signes avec l’assurance de celui qui connaissait le sujet.  
Il but une gorgée de sa bière et se mit à jouer avec celle-ci entre ses doigts  
« Pourquoi as –tu été déchu ? »   
Castiel continua à marquer le mur sans répondre.  
« Tu as lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, j’ai bien le droit de savoir quelque chose sur toi en échange quand même !»

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Dean.  
« Je n’aime pas qu’on me pose des questions…Voilà, tu sais quelque chose sur moi maintenant...T’es content ?»  
« Putain mais quel caractère de merde…Au moins avec les autres, c’était plus fun »  
« Tu parles de ceux que tu as chassé à coup de salière et d’exorcisme ? »  
« Oui, bon...Je veux juste dire qu’ils étaient plus marrant que toi » bafouilla Dean  
« Hum » en se retournant  
Il avança de quelques mètres et dessina un 2eme symbole sur le même pan de mur.  
« C’était comment là-haut » retenta Dean.  
« Faut que je te le dise dans quelle langue ? » s’énerva Castiel.  
« Choisis…Tu dois en connaitre une flopée » le titilla Dean.  
« Toutes » répondit Castiel.  
« Wouah impressionnant…C’est inné ou tu as du les apprendre ? »  
Il l’entendit soupirer bruyamment.  
« En tant qu’ange, tu nais avec toutes les connaissances » en s’éloignant vers le 2eme mur.  
Dean le suivit bien décidé à le faire parler plus.  
« Et …Et tu…tu te souviens de tout malgré…» osa-t-il.  
« Oui » le coupa Castiel  
« Ca te manque pas ? »  
« Le silence me manque, alors fermes- là et bois ta bière »  
« Tu dois avoir des milliers d’amis toi ! » sur un ton sarcastique  
« Pas besoin d’ami, j’ai déjà assez d’ennemi comme ça»  
Il lui lança la bonbonne  
« Continue » en le laissant sans voix.

 

Il rejoignit Sam dans le salon et s’assit dos à la fenêtre.  
« Ca va ? »  
« Silence !» ordonna Castiel.  
Il ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête sur le côté. Sam l’observa  
« Quoi encore » sur un ton exaspéré  
« Non, je voulais juste te remercier » un peu maladroit.  
« C’étaient les ordres » en gardant ses yeux fermés  
« Je le sais »  
« Alors continues tes recherches » en s’appuyant sa main, bras accoudé.  
« T’es vraiment un drôle de mec »  
« Probablement parce que je n’en suis pas un »

Quelques minutes après Bobby revint, il avait été faire quelques courses, histoire de remplir le frigo et de se vider la tête.  
« Où est Dean ? »  
« Dehors »  
« J’ai vu personne »  
Castiel ouvrit immédiatement les yeux…Il se leva et sortit d’un pas rapide.

 

« DEAN » cria-t-il. « DEAN » en faisant le tour de la maison…  
« J’suis là » accroupi devant la porte de la cave avec la bonbonne. « Elle était vide, j’ai dû aller en chercher une nouvelle...T’as eu peur pour moi….Avoue » s’amusant de la situation.  
« Si tu meurs ou si il t’arrive quelque chose sous ma surveillance, le chevalet m’attend au retour….Alors désolé de décevoir ton égo mais non je n’avais pas peur pour toi » en faisant volte-face et retournant vers la maison.« Rentres » lui ordonna-t-il  
Dean maugréa et finit par obéir…Il le regardait s’éloigner et se l’imagina soudain à sa place dans les enfers…Accroché au chevalet et personne, pas même un de ses frères, ne faisant un geste pour le sauver.

« CASS » cria-t-il  
Il s’arrêta à un pas de la porte d’entrée  
« Quoi ?»  
Dean lui attrapa le bras et le retourna de force vers lui.  
« Ne me touche pas » en le repoussant, le regard noir.  
Dean s’écarta en levant les bras.  
« Juste une question, mec…Est-ce que les anges peuvent descendre dans les enfers et en revenir ? »  
« On rentre » ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur bleue.  
« Non…Pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas répondu »  
« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? » gronda Castiel  
« Je serais descendu pour Sam si il avait été jeté dans les enfers…Peu importe ce qu’il aurait fait…Je l’aurais jamais laissé là-bas….Je l’aurais ramené et enfermé dans la panic room, je l’aurais enchainé aux murs ou Dieu sait quoi d’autre mais j’aurais jamais pu vivre en le sachant occuper de croupir dans les enfers…Je serais descendu pour lui »  
« Et tu l’as fait Dean » Un étrange sourire s’inscrivit sur son visage.« Tu l’as fait »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dean en cherchant son regard fuyant.  
« Parce que les anges ne sont pas construit comme les humains…Parce qu’au Paradis, le bien de tous est plus important que celui d’un seul »  
« Ils t’ont abandonné mec»  
« Non…Je les ai abandonné »  
« Personne ne mérite ça, Cass...Personne »  
« On voit que tu n’as pas croisé l’âme de Goebbels » sourit sans émotion Castiel  
« Tu sais très bien ce quoi je parle »  
« Arrête de chercher du bon en moi, Dean…Je n’en ai pas…Je suis un démon, je suis le mal et je le resterais…Si demain, je dois porter la main sur toi ou ton frère, je le ferais sans hésiter »  
« Je paries que non »  
« Ne paries pas…Tu perdrais…J’ai plus de mort à mon actif que tu n’aurais assez d’une vie pour les compter…Maintenant…Rentrons »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dans la Casse.  
« Il faut trouver un moyen de les faire sortir de là» lança le 1er homme  
« Laisses…Le contrat a été signé » en venant le rejoindre.  
« Et ? »  
« Castiel va s’en occuper…On rentre»  
« Enfin ! » en souriant  
« Comme tu dis »

 

Derrière une des voitures, une ombre…Elle disparut dans les carcasses et rejoint la 6eme sphère.  
« Maître » en le saluant  
« Parles Abigor » Samaël le scruta comme pour tenter de lire à travers lui.  
« Alastair a signé…Le blanc a apporté le contrat chez Bélial…Il va ordonner à Castiel de les livrer séparé…L’un à Uriel, l’autre sera livré en mains propre à Maïmon »  
« Ainsi dont Bélial s’est laissé séduire par le serpent de Lucifer » Il s’enfonça dans son trône.  
« Ce sera le chaos, Maître »  
« Ou ce sera le renouveau…Faut-il encore que les élus cèdent et cela ne serait être qu’une question de temps…L’Apocalypse semble inévitable, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« L’enfer est peuplé d’ange, aucun démon ne peuple le Paradis…Tout est dit » pointa Abigor.  
« Le Paradis est peuplé de démon, mon ami...Ils avancent juste le visage masqué mais tu as raison…Ce sera probablement un nouvel échec pour nous….Lucifer n’a que faire des enfers, il veut détruire le Paradis et marcher sur l’œuvre de son Père…Fais savoir le contenu du contrat aux autres sphères et fais- moi rapport…Evite le royaume aux mains de Crowley…Il est plus vil et rusé que les autres, je me méfie de lui »  
« Bien Maître »  
« Abigor…As-tu vu les élus ? » s’interrogea curieux Samaël.  
« Oui, Maître »  
« Et ? »  
« Je garde espoir…Et je pense qu’une vérité doit être dite »  
« Tu penses à Castiel ? »  
Abigor se contenta de sourire.  
« Fais lui lire le contrat »  
« Il sera probablement trop tard » en baissant le regard.  
« Peut-être mais fais le…Je connais la réputation de cet ange déchu…Il n’admettra pas d’avoir été trompé…Il est un soldat obéissant et loyal qui n’a d’exigence qu’une même loyauté à son égard.  
«Il en sera fait selon vos désirs »  
« Va…Le temps presse »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel assis dans le salon, regardait Sam continuer à s’affairer, inlassablement sur son ordinateur…Bobby avait, entretemps, passé plusieurs coups de fil.  
Ils avaient réussi à décoder le 2eme symbole, celui qui renvoyait les anges…Un signe marqué par le sang…Castiel en avait entendu parler mais ne l’avait jamais vu.  
Le 3eme symbole restait une énigme.  
Il détourna le regard vers Dean qui nettoyait son arme…Il était demeuré muet depuis leur dernier échange.  
Il se leva et le rejoint.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? » siffla Dean…Il avait la voix un peu vaseuse…Castiel avait remarqué qu’il avait largement entamé la bouteille de bourbon de Bobby.  
Il prit un verre renversé et le retourna, il se servit et s’assit  
« Va boire ailleurs »  
« Non » tonna le démon.

Dean rangea son arme, prit son verre et se leva.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir nous réserve mais j’espère que vous nous y vivrons en paix » murmura Castiel, un sourire terne sur ses lèvres.  
« Ton avenir, c’est la 2eme sphère…Les chevalets auxquels tu accrocheras ta prochaine victime…Cette chose qui te sert d’âme et que tu n’as pas, qui continuera à noircir…Tu as sacrifié délibérément cette petite parcelle d’humanité qu’il restait en toi…Si tu préfères tenir compagnie à Goebbels tant mieux pour toi…J’ai croisé des monstres qui avaient plus de cœur que toi…Mais j’oubliais…Tu n’as pas de cœur » cracha Dean.  
« D’abord, j’ai abandonné les chevalets depuis des centaines d’année, trop salissant et trop bruyant, j’aime le silence et Goebbels gueule énormément….Ensuite je n’ai jamais eu de cœur même quand j’étais ange …Je n’ai pas eu non plus à sacrifier une part de mon humanité parce que je n’ai jamais été humain…Je n’ai pas d’âme Dean…Je n’ai pas de cœur » en tournant son verre sur sa base.  
« Je te plains…Sincèrement…T’es pathétique mec »  
« Tu poursuis des chimères, Dean…Toi et ton frère vous vous battez contre des moulins…Qui est le plus pathétique ici, moi dans mes enfers ou toi, qui espère l’impossible…Il n’y aura jamais la paix sur terre, l’Homme aime la violence, l’Homme est violence….Je le sais…Je l’ai vu quand j’étais encore là-haut à vous observer et je le vois encore quand je vous vois tomber…Vous n’êtes pas fait pour le bonheur…» Il but d’un trait son verre. « Il n’y a que larmes et tristesse ici...Je n’ai jamais compris cette aveugle fascination qu’avait mon Père pour sa création…Ni son besoin de main mise sur ses fils de lumière…Il est dictateur dans les Cieux et anarchiste sur terre…Au moins aujourd’hui, je sais à quoi m’en tenir»  
« Tu as tort…Et je préfère me battre contre des moulins mais garder espoir, je préfère pleurer et me déchirer les tripes plutôt que me laisser perdre dans tes enfers sans avenir»  
« C’est pourtant ce qui a failli se passer ? »  
« Le destin en a décidé autrement »  
« Tu crois au destin toi, maintenant » minauda Castiel en se resservant un verre.  
« Pourquoi, Cass ? »  
« Je te l’ai dit…Je suis ce que je suis »  
« Un démon, c’est ça…Alors permets moi de te dire que tu dois être le premier de ton espèce »  
Il tourna son regard vers Dean.  
« T’es pas comme eux »  
« Si…C’est juste toi qui refuse de l’admettre…Tu as merdé dans les enfers et tu tentes juste de t’amender en faisant de moi ce que je ne suis pas…Je ne serais pas ta rédemption…Assumes ». Il se leva en vidant son verre. « Admets le…Tu as aimé ça» en souriant.  
Dean le frappa de rage…Castiel ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, seul du sang coula de sa lèvre.  
« Y a que la vérité qui blesse » en essuyant du bout du pouce sa lèvre ouverte.  
« T’es qu’un sale fils de pute » la voix brisée et les yeux voilés par les larmes qu’il tentait de retenir.  
« Continues à chasser, continues à y croire…Peut être que ça t’aidera à oublier…Que ça donnera un sens à ta vie….Le seul…» marmonna Castiel, d’une voix empreint de compassion qui surprit Dean…Il frotta son index sur son pouce, jouant avec son sang, distraitement et releva les yeux.  
Ils croisèrent leur regard.  
« Dans une autre vie, on serait peut-être devenu ami» sourit Castiel  
« Tu peux toujours rêver » lui souriant à son tour.  
« J’y vais »  
« Tu pars ? »  
« Ne bougez pas jusqu’à ce que je revienne »

Ce fut quand Castiel referma la porte que Dean se rendit compte que Sam et Bobby avaient assisté à toute la scène en silence.  
« Ca va aller Dean ? » s’inquiéta Sam en fermant son ordinateur.  
« J’ai besoin d’un verre »  
« Nous aussi » en jetant un œil vers Bobby qui ferma son livre et vint les rejoindre…Ils burent en silence.

 

Asmoth s’approcha de Castiel, l’air affable…Il n’aima pas ça…  
« Bélial veut te voir…Les plans ont un peu changé »  
« Comment ça ? » en tiquant, cherchant à percer les yeux sans vie de son vis-à-vis  
« Il t’expliquera »

Fin chapitre V


	6. Trahisons

« Alors? » Rachel s’avança vers Inias…  
« Je sais où on peut le trouver» un léger sourire sur son visage.  
Elle n’osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais Inias semblait avoir deviné le fond de sa pensée.  
«Elle a refusé de me répondre…Elle a juste accepté de nous aider pour Gabriel» en baissant le regard.  
«Va chercher Balthazar…Je vais attendre Hester»  
«Où est-elle? »  
« Sur les terres saintes »  
« Je vois » en opinant.

A peine Inias disparu que des bruissements d’aile se firent entendre.  
« Rachel » minauda une voix derrière elle que l’ange aurait reconnue entre mille…Elle baissa le regard et se retourna.  
« Zachariah»  
Il se dressait à quelques pas d’elle…Elle sentait la présence dans la pièce d’autres anges, invisibles. Elle sentait sa puissance lui interdisant tout départ.  
« Ne prends pas cet air dévasté…Tu savais très bien que cette quête ne vous mènerait nulle part »  
« Qui? »  
« Un de tes oiseaux migrateurs…Azarel »   
« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait? » en s’avançant entre colère et inquiétude.  
« Il est vivant si c’est ce qui te préoccupe tant et entre de très bonnes mains » sourire figé.  
« Je vois » la voix basse.  
« Pourquoi, Rachel? » en tournant autour d’elle, tout en croisant les bras dans le dos.  
« Parce que l’Apocalypse n’a pas lieu d’être »  
« C’est la volonté de Dieu pourtant»  
« Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles, tout le monde sait bien que Père nous a abandonné…Tout le monde sait que c’est Michael qui décide de tout » elle avait haussé la voix…Elle n’avait plus rien à perdre et savait où la mènerait sa trahison, elle n’avait pas peur. Elle préférait la mort plutôt que d’assister à cette nouvelle fin du monde et par la même, à la fin de toutes leurs illusions.  
« On ne pouvait pas laisser l’anarchie s’installer »  
« Depuis quand la liberté de pensée est –elle une anarchie ? »  
« Tu parles comme lui » le visage marqué par la colère.  
« Je parle comme des milliers d’entre nous. Tu peux me réduire au silence….Tu peux déclencher ton Apocalypse et réduire à néant l’œuvre de Père mais tu n’arriveras jamais à faire taire l’esprit libre qui s’est éveillé entre ses murs…Tu auras beau vider nos cerveaux, cette liberté est inscrite en nous...Vous avez perdu le jour où vous l’avez livré aux enfers »  
« On ne l’a pas livré, il s’y est rendu de son propre chef »  
« Quel autre choix lui a été offert ? Une énième réhabilitation …A quoi bon vu qu’il n’a jamais cessé de douter depuis qu’il est…La mort ? Vous en auriez fait un martyr…Vous en avez fait juste une leçon que personne n’a retenue…Tu n’arriveras pas à tous nous museler….Il est trop tard »  
« Il n’est jamais trop tard…. Castiel va nous livrer les élus…VOTRE Castiel…Tu veux savoir combien d’âmes, il a brisé sur son chevalet? Combien il en a torturé et le plaisir qu’il a pris à le faire? Combien de ses frères déchus, il a transformé en monstre pour se venger de vous et de votre trahison? » sourit Zachariah

Rachel ferma les yeux…Elle se remémora Castiel. Celui qui rêvait de liberté pour ses frères et sœurs…Qui regardait admiratif les humains se battre pour leurs idéaux….Qui rêvait d’instaurer la libre pensée au Paradis persuadé qu’il était, que c’était là le rêve de son Père et la raison de son départ.  
Il avait trop espéré des siens, il était si naïf alors et aujourd’hui, à quelques pas de la fin des temps, il était devenu l’un de ces monstres qu’il avait combattu durant toute son existence céleste.  
La déception avait dû être à la hauteur de tous ses espoirs quand seul, face à Michael nul ne s’était levé pour prendre sa défense…Ils l’avaient tous abandonnés…Elle l’avait abandonné.  
A cette époque, ils n’étaient pas encore prêt à être des esprits libres…Ils ne savaient pas alors ce que c’était que de penser par soi-même, d’être unique…Des siècles de soumission ne pouvaient être effacés de par la seule volonté d’un ange…Mais la graine du doute avait été semée, elle avait grandi, indéracinable…Et maintenant que ses portes leur étaient ouvertes, Michael voulait étouffer la révolte dans une Apocalypse qui réduirait les anges à l’image de simples soldats, de ceux qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû cesser d’être, et les hommes à des pantins désarticulés sans valeur.  
« Père ne te pardonnera jamais »  
« Père est le pardon » répondit en souriant Zachariah  
« Tu vas me tuer? »  
« A toi de voir…Je te laisse le choix…Tu rêvais de libre pensée et bien voilà le moment de mettre ses beaux principes en pratique » en s’arrêtant face à elle.  
« Dans ce cas, je préfère mourir» en redressant la tête.  
« Je ferais donc de toi l’exemple à ne pas suivre…Tu plieras avant que je ne t’achève »  
« Je ne plierais jamais »  
Il fit un signe de la main et Rachel se trouva cernée de deux anges, ceux demeurés invisibles…Ils n’osèrent croiser son regard…Tous savaient.  
« N’oubliez jamais mes frères…Vous êtes unique…Il n’y a aucune trahison à penser par vous-même…Vous resterez toujours frères et sœurs…Une entité »

De nouveaux bruissements d’ailes…Apparurent alors Balthazar suivi d’Inias…Les anges qui tenaient Rachel s’écartèrent aussitôt.  
« Qu’est-ce que… » Zachariah recula et voulut disparaitre mais se retrouva figé sur place  
« Surprise » Balthazar secoua une petite bouteille.  
« J’aime beaucoup votre salle des trésors …Une vraie caverne d’Ali Baba…Tu m’excuseras auprès de Raphy mais c’était trop tentant…Je me suis servi » avec un sourire facétieux.  
« Comment as-tu pu? » lança outré Zachariah  
« En ouvrant la porte, tout simplement » répondit Balthazar tout en s’avançant vers lui. « Tu ne t’es jamais demandé ce que je faisais durant toutes ses années où tu m’as envoyé sur terre en mission? Tu pensais vraiment que je m’étais fait chier à suivre vos ordres ! Tu sais ce que j’ai réellement fait, Zachy…J’ai vécu…Tu aurais dû descendre plus souvent de ton nuage, la terre est un vrai petit paradis…Père a fait du beau boulot» en se rapprochant à deux pas de lui.  
« Tu blasphèmes »  
« Je quoi ? Zachy venant de toi, c’est très vexant »  
« On va faire quoi de lui? » l’interrogea Inias  
« Il va rester là…Il ne pourra pas s’échapper et personne ne pourra le trouver non plus…Les murs sont marqués et son vaisseau et sa grâce collés ici par de la super glu divine» riant en lui montrant la fiole.  
« Tu me le paieras »  
« Des promesses, toujours des promesses…A quand de l’action » en mettant la fiole dans sa poche.  
« Dis- toi que si on perd, tu resteras coincé ici ad vitam aeternam et que si on gagne… » Il fit semblant de prendre un air concentré puis rapprocha son visage soudain fermé, du sien. « Bah pareil…»

Un nouveau bruissement, Hester apparut une petite cruche à la main  
« J’ai mis plus de temps que prévu…Cette huile est devenue rare et de ce fait, difficile à trouver » en la tendant à Rachel.  
Elle remarqua alors la présence de Zachariah  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici? » entre peur et méfiance.  
« Il va nous attendre bien gentiment, le brave toutou à Papa » se moqua Balthazar  
« Ris tant que tu le peux…Quand Michael sera là, tu riras moins »  
« Mon cher Zachy, sache que je me fiche de Michael comme de ma première auréole…Je n’ai pas l’intention de rester les bras croisés à regarder mes deux frangins se crêper le chignon sur mon Harem personnel et mes vignobles favoris parce qu’ils se disputent les faveurs d’un Père qui n’en a visiblement plus rien à foutre de nous »  
« Ton sarcasme ne te mènera à rien »  
« Tout comme ton cirage de pompe » répliqua-t-il aussitôt en lui souriant.  
« On doit y aller…Le temps presse » lança Hester en s’approchant de Balthazar.  
« La voix de la raison » en lui souriant.  
Un geste et Zachariah se retrouva seul, abandonné à son tour.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel s’avança vers Bélial…Ce dernier semblait soucieux, la mine renfrognée, enfoncé dans son trône.  
Il ne perçut la présence de son lieutenant que quand celui-ci se retrouva à quelques pas de lui.  
« Castiel…Te voilà enfin…Toi le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance » en se relevant.  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant d’observer son Maître.  
« Samaël nous a trahi » Bélial se passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux mi longs.  
Castiel ne réagit toujours pas, impassible…Il attendait sans broncher, que Bélial parle.  
« Il s’est allié avec Alastair, le larbin de Lucifer…Il nous a trompé »  
« Je croyais qu’il n’en voulait pas de cette Apocalypse ? » en tiquant.  
« C’est ce que j’avais cru comprendre aussi…Il a bien caché son jeu…J’aurais jamais cru que mon propre frère puisse me trahir…Il a comploté pendant des décennies derrière mon dos tout en me montrant un visage affable…Traitre» en s’avançant, rageur.  
« Que vas-tu faire ? » suspicieux  
« Je te l’ai dit, Castiel…Je ne veux pas d’une nouvelle guerre fratricide »  
« Mais tu as changé tes plans? » répliqua-t-il aussitôt  
« Oui…Tu dois cacher les élus, Samaël sait pour la maison»  
« Ils ne craignent rien…La maison est protégée…Et des démons et…des anges »  
« Tu as fait de l’excellent travail…Je n’ai jamais douté de toi mais à présent, ils sont en danger, Uriel s’est lié avec Maïmon…Ils vont bientôt se mettre en action, nous avons peu de temps devant nous…J’ai envoyé quelques -uns des nôtres sur place mais ils ne pourront tous les retenir surtout si Samaël leur envoie du renfort…Mes espoirs ne reposent plus que sur toi et Melandre»  
« Melandre ? Tu l’as convaincu de nous suivre ?»  
« Samaël l’a trahi…Il recherche Lilith…Elle pourrait être caché dans les entrailles de ses enfers…Elle ne doit pas mourir, cela libèrerait Lucifer de sa prison ainsi que toutes les âmes des piloris…On ne peut pas laisser faire ça »

 

Castiel, à ses mots, se souvint du chevalet…D’Alastair penché sur lui…De son regard, du froid et des brûlures….De la lame divine qui perçait sa grâce en autant de douleur et de cris.  
Alastair qui le laissa plus d’une fois à la merci de ses sbires, tous avides de se venger de l’être de lumière qu’il était.  
Ils étaient collés à lui, suintant, léchant sa grâce prisonnière de ce vaisseau trop faible dans lequel Michael l’avait enfermé avant de le jeter au cœur des flammes.  
Il se souvenait de leurs mains sur ce corps, de leurs griffes, de leurs souffles, de l’humidité de leurs langues…Il se souvint de leurs odeurs.  
Il avait été accroché sur un chevalet placé au centre d’une énorme salle où tous les démons pouvaient se repaître de ses cris mêlés à ceux des autres suppliciés.  
Pendu par les poignets, il souffrait comme un être de chair…Il attendait la prochaine douleur, la prochaine torture...La prochaine âme sombre qu’Alastair lui forcerait à avaler pour tenter de briser sa lumière.

Il ne compta pas les mois et les années…Il ne compta que les âmes accrochées aux centaines de chevalet qui le cernaient…Alastair, plus que la torture voulait l’humilier.  
Chaque âme brisée relâchée avait le choix de l’arme ou du geste pour réduire sa grâce au néant.

A chaque ombre qui s’approchait de lui, il se contractait…Observant les lambeaux de chair de son vaisseau tomber sur le sol…Il tenta bien de se créer un espace, un vide pour s’évader mais ça ne durait que le temps que sa grâce retrouve des forces en usant de celle des âmes noires.

Peu à peu, l’ange sombra et le démon s’éveilla…Mais la douleur demeura.

Et puis un jour…  
Des cris, des hurlements…Des démons qui s’entretuent…La colère d’Alastair et un homme qui se penche sur son vaisseau.  
« Je viens te délivrer, mon frère »  
« Qui…es…tu? »  
« Je suis Bélial, Maître de la deuxième sphère…Je suis des premiers anges déchus »  
« Je…Je sais …qui..tu…es…Bélial » Il avait prononcé son nom en énochian.  
« Quel est ton nom ? »  
« Castiel »

Il le détacha du chevalet et de ce jour, il ne cessa d’être loyal à Bélial.

Les démons du premier enfer s’apprêtèrent à poursuivre les hommes de la deuxième sphère mais Alastair les stoppa d’un geste.  
Il s’avança et les regarda fuir…Il sourit  
« Les dés sont jetés »  
Un homme s’approcha  
« Maître ! » dans un murmure.  
« Parles »  
« Azazel a réussi…Le sang a coulé »  
« Bien » en se retournant et fixant le chevalet à présent vide.  
Il se tourna vers l’homme à sa gauche.  
« Transportes- le dans ma salle privée...Il pourrait resservir un jour » en pointant les fers rougis et la corde d’acier ensanglantée au bout de laquelle pendait 4 crochets parsemées de chair.  
« Oui, Maître »

Il se retourna et sembla fixer le vide.  
« Bientôt » en fixant un symbole sur le mur mitoyen…Celui du diable

 

« Quels sont les ordres ? » demanda Castiel…Bélial lui sourit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Etendu de tout son long, il se laissait caresser par la douceur de ses doigts, elle remonta le long de son dos, à califourchon sur ses reins.  
« C’est juste parfait » avec un léger accent hispanique, sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir mon nouveau jouet? » lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l’oreille.  
Il se retourna, la faisant basculer…Il la rattrapa juste avant qu’elle ne tombe du lit. Elle se mit à rire par à- coups.  
« Un nouveau jouet? » sourire grivois  
« Tout en chocolat » en passant son index sur sa joue et pinçant quelques poils de sa barbe du bout des doigts.  
« Tu sais que je t’adore toi » en lui mordillant l’oreille.

Elle se leva, vêtue seulement d’un porte -jarretelle blanc et d’une nuisette transparente  
« Viens là » en le tirant par la main  
« Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ma beauté en sucre d’orge? » un éclair de désir dans les yeux.  
« Si je te le dis toute de suite, ce ne sera plus une surprise» sur un ton faussement boudeur.

Il se retrouva debout au milieu de la chambre, seulement habillé d’un boxer.  
Elle tourna autour de lui en lui caressant les hanches et glissa adroitement sa main jusqu’à son entrejambe. Il se tendit en riant.  
Elle sentit la dureté de son désir et lui sourit.  
« Il peut pas attendre, mon vilain » Nez dans son cou.  
« Je crains que non »  
Elle s’approcha de la table de chevet…  
« Fermes les yeux » la voix rieuse  
Il obéit…Il l’entendit ouvrit le petit tiroir puis un petit bruit, comme un craquement d’allumette.  
Il rouvrit les yeux en se retournant mais avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva prisonnier d’un cercle de feu.  
« Qu’est-ce… »  
« Désolée mon minou » les yeux baissés.  
Des bruissements d’ailes et apparurent Rachel, Hester et Inias.  
L’homme les regarda en fronçant les yeux.  
« Qui êtes-vous? C’est quoi tout ce cirque? » en pointant les flammes qui le cernaient.  
« Bonjour, Gabriel » Le visage de Rachel resta de marbre.  
« Vous devez vous tromper de gars…Je ne m’appelle pas Gabriel »  
« Bonjour, Loki si tu préfères » relança Hester.  
Il allait répliquer mais se retint.  
« Ni l’un, ni l’autre » finit-il par lâcher.  
« Bien…Si tu n’es ni l’un ni l’autre, tu n’éprouveras donc aucune difficulté à traverser ce cercle » sourit Rachel, debout devant lui, jambes légèrement écartées.  
« Je vais me brûler »  
« Non…Ses flammes sont sans danger pour le commun des mortels » en attrapant la main de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler.  
Hester plongea sa main dans les flammes.  
La jeune fille s’apprêtait à hurler à nouveau mais elle se surprit à ne rien ressentir.  
« Mais » en se tournant vers Rachel  
« Ta mère est guérie…Va…Tu es libre »  
« Désolée mon petit sucre en chocolat » minauda-t-elle  
« Ta mère? Je croyais que tu la détestais !»  
« On va arranger ça » sourit Rachel.  
« Merci pour ton aide » Hester posa deux doigts sur son front et la jeune fille disparut.  
« Alors…J’attends » répéta Rachel.  
L’homme les regarda un long moment puis leva les mains et se mit à applaudir doucement.  
« Bravo… Bien joué» en reprenant sa voix d’origine.  
« Gabriel…Enfin » soupira Hester..  
« Comment m’avez-vous retrouvé? »  
« Une médium »  
« Vous n’en avez seulement eu l’idée maintenant? » ironique  
« On en a eu seulement l’utilité QUE maintenant » Rachel baissa le regard.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » un peu inquiet  
« Michael et Raphael s’apprêtent à déclencher une nouvelle Apocalypse »

Gabriel grimaça.  
« Et papa là-dedans….Toujours pas revenu » sourire moqueur  
« Gabriel, on a besoin de toi »  
« Le Paradis n’est plus dans mes plans…A présent, je suis ici chez moi » en passant la pièce du regard.  
« Tu appelles cela un chez toi? » lança Hester la mine dégoutée  
« Ce n’est pas pire que l’enfer là-haut et je suis sûre, petite sœur à l’accent virginale, que tu gagnerais à t’étendre sur ce lit » sur un ton sarcastique  
« Regarde le bien ce lit, Gabriel parce que demain tout cela aura disparu »  
« L’Apocalypse ne signe pas la fin du monde, ma chère….Seulement la fin d’un monde »  
« Le tien » laissa tomber Inias  
« J’en trouverais bien un autre »  
« Oui tu fais ça bien…Fuir…Te cacher…Te terrer…Loki…Trickster ou qui que tu sois…Mais tu restes et resteras toujours L’archange Gabriel, que tu le veuilles ou non? » Rachel avait haussé le ton et s’approcha du cercle.  
« Fais gaffe, tu vas t’y brûler les ailes » un petit rictus sur les lèvres.  
« Tu as assez joué maintenant, assez profité….Il est temps que tu reprennes tes responsabilités et que tu rentres »  
« Non » en croisant les bras. « Il est hors de question que je retourne au Paradis affronter les délires mégalomaniaques de mes frères…Parce que ça ne peut se terminer que sur une chose…La mort de l’un d'entre nous…Et honnêtement, je m’aime trop que pour risquer d’y perdre mes plumes et j’aime encore trop mes frères que pour porter la main sur eux»  
« Tu n’es qu’un lâche…Tu n’as de couilles que dans ce lit » fulmina Rachel.  
Hester et Inias se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.  
« Quel langage dans la bouche d’une si jolie dame» faussement outré.  
« Michael s’est associé avec les enfers et ce, depuis des siècles…Il a trahi toutes les valeurs de notre Père…Bafouillé toutes les règles…Lui et Raphael dirigent le Paradis comme on dirige l’enfer…L’obéissance n’est plus un devoir mais une obligation…Le Paradis s’effondre sur ses bases Gabriel…L’enfer et lui ne feront bientôt plus qu’un…Nombre d’entre nous devront choisir entre cette allégeance de circonstance ou la mort…Lucifer va fouler cette terre sur laquelle tu te caches depuis si longtemps…Tu ne sais plus rien de tes frères et sœurs…Tu nous as abandonné et pourtant nous n’avons jamais cessé de croire en toi »  
Elle se détourna du cercle…Le silence se fit pesant.  
« Je suis désolée mais un seul archange ne peut rien contre deux armées…Il faudra apprendre à vous débrouiller par vous- même…Il est temps que vous preniez votre envol »  
« Aides nous…Montres nous » supplia Inias  
« Reviens mon frère »  
Il passa d’Inias à Hester et fixa le dos de Rachel.  
« Quand j’ai quitté le Paradis, j’ai juré de ne plus me mêler des histoires de famille »  
«Nous sommes ta famille » murmura Rachel.  
« Vous l’étiez »  
« Allons-nous en… ». Elle se tourna vers lui. «Tu es pathétique…Tu n’as plus rien d’un Archange….Tu ne mérites même plus que l’on te nomme ange »  
Elle s’approcha de la table et y prit une bouteille d’eau….Elle en versa sur une partie des flammes qui s’éteignirent.  
« Rachel? » Inias se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
« Adieu Gabriel » Elle disparut suivi de Hester qui jeta un dernier regard emprunte de tristesse sur son frère ainé.  
Inias, toujours là, l’observa pendant quelques secondes.  
« Il fut un temps où j’admirais ton courage, celui que tu avais eu de tout abandonner et de vivre parmi les hommes…Mais en réalité, tu n’as jamais fait rien d’autre que fuir…Rachel a raison…Tu n’es qu’un lâche qui se cache derrière deux visages parce qu’il n’a pas le courage de faire face à ce qu’il est vraiment…Adieu Gabriel »  
« ATTENDS » en sortant du cercle. « Que s’est-il passé pendant mon absence? »  
« Je n’ai pas le temps»  
Il disparut à son tour laissant Gabriel dans l’incertitude.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Castiel était parti…Bobby avait fini par abandonner ses recherches sur le troisième symbole, il avait fait du café ainsi qu’une omelette pour chacun.  
Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant seulement entrecoupés de bruits de fourchette.  
« Je sais pas pour vous mais moi, si dans une heure, on n’a pas de nouvelles…Je me barre d’ici….J’la sens pas cette histoire» ronchonna Bobby.  
« Pour une fois, je dois dire que je suis de son avis » continua Sam en relevant les yeux sur Dean qui ne répondit pas.  
« Il ne t’a rien dit quand vous étiez dehors ? » s’interrogea Bobby  
« Non » en posant sa fourchette et s’enfonçant dans sa chaise. « Ca ne fait que 4 heures qu’il est parti…C’est pas non plus comme si il nous avait abandonné à notre sort depuis 8 jours » en prenant sa tasse de café.  
« C’est pour cela que tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre depuis tantôt» fit remarquer Sam.  
« Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ? » Bobby repoussa sa visière.  
« Il ne lui est rien arrivé » répliqua sur un ton un peu énervé, Dean  
« Et comment notre princesse est-elle au courant ? » grinça Bobby  
« Je l’aurais su » en se penchant sur la table  
« La marque? »  
« Oui » en fixant son frère.  
« Ca fait combien de temps qu’on le connait ce…type » Bobby avait hésité à dire démon mais se rétracta quand il vit le visage des mauvais jours de Dean. « …à peine plus d’une semaine, si je compte bien » continua-t-il. « Je ne fais pas confiance à des chasseurs que je connais depuis des dizaines d’année et je devrais en avoir pour un démon sortit de nulle part » en se s’appuyant sur la table cherchant à capter le regard de Dean.  
« Tu veux quoi  Qu’on parte? Où ça? Tu oublies que ses fichus emplumés en ont après nous et que »  
« Si fichu emplumé, il y a » le coupa Bobby en baissant le regard. « Parce que jusqu’ici, la seule chose que j’en ai vu de cette soi-disant Apocalypse , c’est Castiel»  
« Tu crois qu’il nous ment depuis le départ? » l’interrogea Sam.  
« Et les démons au Motel alors? Et Ruby? » Dean cherchait par tous les moyens à fuir les doutes que Bobby avait réussi à immiscer en lui.  
« Des complices? » suggéra Bobby  
« Et cette marque? Il m’a ramené des enfers….Merde »  
« Pourquoi? Là, elle est la vraie question »  
« Vous me faites chier les mecs » Dean repoussa violemment sa chaise et se releva furieux.  
« Je t’avais dit d’éviter de t’attacher à lui » soupira Bobby.  
« Ca n’a rien à voir…Rien à foutre de ce mec…Je veux juste savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi nous?»

 

« Parce que vous êtes les élus »  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le salon où Castiel se tenait debout en compagnie d’un homme plus petit.  
« C’est qui lui ? » en attrapant le couteau de Ruby posé près de son assiette  
« Asmoth…Il est là pour nous aider…On doit partir…Samaël, Maître de la sixième sphère a rejoint Alastair…Ils savent où vous êtes…Uriel est avec eux »  
« Je bougerais pas d’ici » lança Bobby  
« Qui est Uriel? » Sam se leva.  
« Le chef des armées de Michael…Il a pris contact avec Alastair »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu’ils veulent tous la même chose »  
« L’Apocalypse » maugréa Dean  
« Oui…Je dois vous protéger…Dean tu vas venir avec moi…Sam accompagnera Asmoth »  
« Non » en foudroyant Castiel du regard. « Toute cette histoire pue l’embrouille depuis le départ…Pourquoi fuir maintenant alors que tu as dit qu’il n’y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour se cacher qu’ici? Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas? »  
« Je t’ai dit la vérité »  
« Oui…TA vérité »  
« Dean »  
« NON CASS…Je te connais pas, je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de nous? Conclusion, on reste ici » en tapant son index sur la table, rageur.

Castiel s’avança, le visage fermé, regard glacial planté dans celui de Dean qui refusa de baisser le sien.  
« Fais attention à ce que tu dis...Seul ton vaisseau m’importe »  
Il se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux entièrement noirs.  
« Ton âme ne m’intéresse pas » sourire menaçant.  
Soudain, Castiel recula vivement et d’un mouvement de la main, bloqua celle de Dean.  
Il lui tordit le poignet, Dean geignit en se courbant et lâcha le couteau de Ruby sur le sol.  
« Méfies toi…Ma patience a des limites»  
Sam s’avança mais Asmoth, regard sombre, le bloqua d’une main sans aucune difficulté.  
« Et je ne te le redirais plus, si tu t’avises encore de lever la main sur moi, assures toi bien de ne plus rater ton coup parce que moi, je ne manquerais pas le mien » en lui relâchant le poignet.  
Dean recula en se massant, les yeux perdus entre la peur et l’incrédulité.  
« Tu viens avec moi et Sam accompagnera Asmoth »  
« Non » répéta Dean, la voix légèrement tremblante. « On reste ensemble ou on reste ici » en se baisant et ramassant le couteau.  
« Tu sais que je n’ai pas besoin de ton accord » répondit Castiel en le toisant  
« Je le sais…Mais je sais aussi que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux » d’une voix calme, comme semblant poser là, une évidence.  
Castiel recula, d’un signe de la tête, il ordonna à Asmoth de s’éloigner.

« Comme vous voulez mais vous m’obéissez et vous la fermez » en leur tournant le dos.  
Dean jeta un œil vers Bobby et Sam…Ils savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux.  
Visiblement Bobby avait raison, Castiel n’était pas qu’un simple sous fifre.  
Ensemble, ils avaient plus de chance de s’en sortir.

Dean rejoint Castiel  
« On te suit »  
Le démon se retourna….Il avait retrouvé ses yeux bleus.  
« Arrêtes de tester mes limites, Dean…Je t’ai dit que je vous protègerais et je le ferais »  
« Pourquoi nous garder vivant, Cass? Morts on n’aurait plus aucun intérêt »  
« Vos âmes…Ils leur suffiraient de les réintégrer à vos corps »  
« Eparpillés en mille morceaux et carbonisés, plus de vaisseau, plus d’élus…» en finissant par un clin d’œil  
Castiel sembla tenter de lire dans les pensées de Dean.  
« Poses toi la question, Cass…Pourquoi sommes -nous toujours vivants? »

Il sortit suivi de Sam et de Bobby.  
« Castiel? » La voix d’Asmoth le surprit.  
« Il a raison » dos à l’autre démon. « Pourquoi Bélial les veut-il vivant? »  
« Castiel, ce sont les ordres…On n’a pas à les discuter…Bélial est notre Maître, on lui doit allégance»  
« Il avait besoin des dernières traces de ma grâce pour sauver Dean et purifier Sam …Pourquoi? Il lui suffisait simplement de les éliminer » Castiel perdu dans ses réflexions compris trop tard.  
« Ce sont les ordres »  
Il ressentit soudain une violente douleur dans le bas du dos…Asmoth venait de le poignarder.  
« Désolé » en tournant le couteau dans la plaie et le retirant d’un mouvement sec.  
Castiel resta quelques instants debout puis sentit ses jambes tremblées…Le noir.  
A nouveau trahi par les siens…Il avança de quelques pas et tomba sur ses genoux, tête affalée sur sa poitrine, retombant assis sur ses chevilles.

Asmoth regarda le corps agenouillé de dos, à ses pieds…Il fronça les sourcils…Castiel était toujours vivant…Il s’avança, poignard en avant prêt à l’achever et d’instinct, s’arrêta…Il leva les yeux…Un piège à démon.  
Castiel s’était protégé en avançant dans l’ombre du cercle.  
« Bien joué mon ami mais ça ne changera rien…Tu vas mourir »  
Il essuya sa lame ensanglantée sur son bras et sortit en hurlant.

« Courrez …Courrez…Il nous a trahi…C’est un piège » en tenant sa manche ensanglanté.  
« Quoi ? » Dean regarda perdu vers Bobby et Sam.  
« LA GRUE » hurla Bobby.

Des hommes surgirent entre les carcasses….Dean et Sam suivirent Bobby.  
Un bruissement derrière eux et ils furent stoppés net dans leur élan.

Un homme noir en costume 3 pièces se dirigea vers eux.  
« Dean et Sam Winchester, vous voilà enfin, misérables petits singes imberbes» en souriant sans aucune émotion sur le visage.  
Il s’avança et de la main, obligea Sam à tourner la tête vers lui…Il plongea son regard dans les siens.  
« Pur comme de l’eau de roche »  
Il se tourna vers Dean et refit le même geste, Dean fulminait, incapable de réagir…L’ange sembla plus mitigé.  
« Maïmon aura encore un peu de travail avec celui-là»  
Il s’approcha et releva sa manche pour chercher la marque. Dean tenta de le repousser mais il était comme paralysé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.  
« Presqu’aussi sombre que toi Asmoth » en se tournant vers le petit homme  
« Il sera prêt…Ne t’inquiète pas » en souriant vers Dean.« Castiel a fait mieux que nous l’espérions »  
« La foi, peu importe vers qui elle est tournée, soulève des montagnes » sourit Uriel.

Il s’éloigna des deux frères et se tourna vers Bobby.  
« Que vas-tu faire de lui? » s’enquit l’ange.  
« Il n’a jamais eu aucun intérêt pour nous »  
Asmoth se tourna vers 2 de ses hommes.  
« Attachez le à l’intérieur et brûlez tout »  
Il se tourna vers Uriel, d’un air convenu  
« Tu permets ! » sourit ce dernier en pointant le vieux chasseur.  
Bobby fut libéré de son étreinte tout comme Dean et Sam.

Deux démons se saisirent de Dean et deux hommes, habillés d’un costume pareil à celui d’Uriel surgirent de nulle part et se saisirent de Sam à leur tour.

Les frères croisèrent leurs regards, ils se comprirent….Ils ne cèderaient pas...Ils ne pouvaient pas céder.  
Uriel fit un signe de la main et Sam disparut en même temps que les anges.  
« SAMMY » hurla Dean en tentant de se défaire des deux démons.  
« Lâchez moi…Fils de pute »  
« Cesse dont de t’agiter…Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui…Laissez faire votre destin »  
« Je t’emmerde, connard» hurla Dean, tentant en vain de se défaire de l’étreinte des démons.  
Tout à coup, il vit un des hommes qui avait emmené Bobby, sortir et jeter un briquet vers l’intérieur de la maison. Une flamme surgit vers l’extérieur.  
« BOBBY » en se débattant. « Espèce de salaud….Je vais te buter…Je te jure que tu vas me le payer »  
« Emmenez- le » en souriant  
« BOBBY » continua à s’époumoner Dean.

Dans la maison, ligoté sur une chaise, Bobby fixait le corps inerte de Castiel agenouillé face à lui.

Fin chapitre VI


	7. Enfer et Paradis

Le silence soudain sur la Casse….Une épaisse fumée grisâtre se mit à sortir par la porte d’entrée.

Dans le salon, Bobby se mit à tousser….Il regarda les flammes lécher les meubles de la cuisine et se débattit en vain sur sa chaise…En désespoir de cause, il finit par se balancer sur le côté dans l’espoir que la chaise se brise sous son poids.  
Il se retrouva étendu au sol, toujours poings et pieds liés, la chaise n’avait pas cédé.

Il ne lui restait qu’un seul espoir Castiel…Vu sa position et sa blessure, il pria pour qu’il soit encore en vie, la rage au cœur.  
« CASTIEL » Il hurla mais toussa aussitôt, la fumée envahissant petit à petit le salon et du même coup, ses poumons. «CASTIEL » en se démenant sur sa chaise.  
Il crut voir le corps bougé ce qui lui redonna un peu d’espoir malgré sa poitrine en feu et les larmes acides qui lui brûlaient les yeux.  
« CASTIEL …Debout bordel » en toussant, la voix au bord de l’extinction.

Il vit le corps remuer doucement.  
« Castiel » la voix presque éteinte.  
« Bobby » dans un murmure  
« Bouges toi le cul mec…On va finir en poulets rôtis si on reste ici » la voix paniquée en utilisant ses dernières forces pour tenter de se défaire de ses liens.  
La fumée était de plus en plus épaisse et Bobby avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.  
« Le cercle » la voix profonde.  
Castiel n’avait toujours pas bougé.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Le piège » en redressant la tête.  
« Et merde » en se secouant sur sa chaise…Il était à moins de deux mètres de Castiel mais le moindre effort commençait lui en couter…Il finit, après plusieurs tentatives qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, par réussir à se rapprocher de lui.  
Un bruit métallique et Castiel avait sorti sa lame de son trenchcoat.  
« Plus près »  
Bobby n’en pouvait plus, Castiel était à moins de 20 cm mais lui était toujours à l’extérieur du cercle, Bobby le ne voyait presque plus…la vue trop embrouillée…Il se remit à tousser en suffoquant  
« BOBBY…Un dernier effort » l’encouragea Castiel.  
Le vieil homme prit sur lui et dans une dernière poussée, il se balança sur le côté.  
Il se retrouva face à face avec le démon, à l’intérieur du cercle.  
« Bouge pas » Ce dernier s’abaissa et d’un geste précis, lui coupa la corde qui le retenait prisonnier de sa chaise.   
Le premier geste du vieux chasseur, quand il se débarrassa de ses liens, fut d’ôter sa casquette et de s’en protéger la bouche et le nez.  
Il se pencha ensuite pour défaire l’entrave à ses chevilles.  
« On y va » en commença à marcher à quatre pattes dans le salon…Castiel ne bougea pas.  
« Merde » Il avait oublié que ce dernier était piégé par le cercle.  
« SORS » en le renvoyant d’un geste las de la main.  
« Fais chier » en retournant sur ses pas, rageur.  
« Bobby ? » entre surprise et colère. « Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? Sors et va à leur recherche »  
« Pour ça, j’ai besoin de toi, abruti » en toussant…Il regarda vers la fenêtre.  
Il fallait absolument évacuer la fumée de cette pièce sinon il allait finir par mourir asphyxié avant même que les flammes n’envahissent le salon…Il risquait un appel d’air mais il n’avait plus le choix.  
Il était hors de question de laisser Castiel mourir…Lui seul pouvait l’aider à retrouver Dean et Sam.  
« Bouge pas »  
« Où tu veux que j’aille ?» répliqua-t-il aussi sec.

Bobby n’eut pas la force de répondre, il se sentait nauséeux, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, tout lui brûlait…Il rampait à présent, il n’avait même plus la force de marcher à quatre pattes…  
Il tenta de se relever à l’aider du fauteuil placé devant la fenêtre mais il n’en avait plus la force.  
Il s’effondra, il allait mourir là…Avec pour seule compagnie, un démon…Lui, un chasseur…Il en aurait encore la force, qu'il en rirait.  
Il aperçut alors une bouteille de bière vide posée au pied du fauteuil…Il n’aurait pas l’énergie pour la lancer mais dans un ultime effort, il la repoussa vers le cercle…La bouteille glissa et heurta les genoux de Castiel.

Contrairement à Bobby, il n’était pas gêné par la fumée…Il jeta un œil sur le vieil homme qui pointa son index vers la fenêtre…Castiel opina…Il s’appuya sur sa main droite pour se redresser en grimaçant.  
Asmoth l’avait frappé avec une lame marquée…Il ressentait la douleur même si elle n’était pas à proprement parlé, physique.  
Il lança la bouteille du plus fort qu’il put vers la fenêtre et retomba lourdement sur son flanc dans une demi-conscience au travers de laquelle il entendit la vitre se briser…Les flammes de la cuisine furent happées vers l’intérieur mais la prise d’air n’étant pas assez importante, elles retournèrent d’où elles vinrent aussi vite non s’en avoir mis le feu au tapis de l’entrée.

Bobby respirait enfin…Il attendit quelques instants puis se leva, casquette sur le nez et courut vers la cuisine, il écrasa les flammes du tapis des pieds puis pénétra dans la pièce…Celle-ci, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu penser, ne brûlait pas dans sa totalité…L’épaisse fumée était due aux produits ménagers posés sur l’évier qui avaient fondu ainsi qu'à la table en bois et une partie de ce même évier dont il ne restait presque plus rien…Il fonça sur la droite en se protégeant le visage de sa casquette.  
Il ouvrit une armoire basse et en sortit un petit extincteur.

Après quelques minutes et injures, Bobby finit par vaincre les flammes.  
Il soupira en observant les dégâts.  
« Merde…Castiel » en lâchant la bonbonne presque vide.

Seule une légère fumée voilait encore le salon…Castiel était recroquevillé sur lui-même.   
« Castiel ?» dans un murmure en posant avec hésitation sa main sur son épaule.  
Il ne réagit pas…Bobby leva les yeux et pesta dans sa barbe….Le piège.  
Il remit sa casquette sur sa tête et sortit en prenant son revolver posé sur son bureau.

La Casse était déserte…Ils étaient tellement sûrs d’eux qu’ils n’avaient même pas pensé à laisser un homme à l’arrière pensa-t-il.  
Il ne vit pas l’ombre dressée derrière la Pontiac, cadavre étendu à ses pieds…Celui de l’homme qui avait bouté le feu à la maison.  
Bobby avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait…Le vieux balai près de l’atelier….Celui de la cuisine avait brûlé.

Il rentra…Releva la chaise sur laquelle il avait été lié et se mit à frotter le plafond…Le cercle étant tracé à la craie, un coup de balai devrait suffire, il en fit plusieurs pour être certain.

Il le jeta au sol, descendit de sa chaise et s’agenouilla auprès de Castiel. Il ne voyait que le sang au dos du trenchcoat…Castiel aurait été humain, il serait mort à l’heure actuelle.  
Pourquoi d’ailleurs ne se tenait-il pas debout? Les vaisseaux n’avaient aucune vie entre les mains d’un démon, il prenait possession même de celle-ci…L’image d’une Meg Masters agonisante lui revint en mémoire…Morte vivante debout et possédée.  
« Castiel » en le secouant légèrement. « Debout…. J’y arriverais jamais tout seul…Tu dois m’aider….J’ai besoin de toi pour les sauver » la voix suppliante.  
« Arrêtes de geindre, vieil homme et aides- moi» soupira Castiel en tentant avec peu de succès de se redresser.  
« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le vieil homme…. » ronchonna-t-il en se relevant.  
« Merci pour m’avoir sauvé la vie ? » répliqua un Castiel sourire en coin, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Bobby  
« Va te faire foutre » en lui attrapant le bras.  
Castiel posa une main crispée sur sa blessure juste au bas de son dos, côté flanc.  
Bobby lui lança un regard dubitatif.  
« Le couteau de Ruby n’est pas un exemplaire unique, je te signale» répondit Castiel à sa question muette.  
« Ca va guérir ? » en l’aidant à s’asseoir sur la chaise.  
« Oui…J’ai juste besoin d’un peu temps » en se pliant en deux.  
« D’un peu de temps ou d’un nouveau meat suit?»  
« Il est hors de question que je change de corps » en se redressant péniblement." De plus ça m'est impossible"  
« T’es amoureux de lui? » lança Bobby, caustique.  
« Non, je lui suis fidèle » répliqua-t-il, stoïque…Il n’avait pas perçu le trait d’humour dans la voix du chasseur. « Désolé pour tout ça » en indiquant d’un mouvement las de la main les dégâts.  
Bobby tiqua surpris par la réaction de Castiel.  
« C’est que du matériel…Moi, ce qui m’importe, ce sont les gosses » en repoussant sa visière, son visage noirci par la suie.  
« On doit les retrouver avant qu’Uriel et Maïmon ne finissent par les faire céder » Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise.  
« Ils sont solides…Ils résisteront »  
« Ils résisteront un temps, peut-être mais ils finiront par céder…On finit tous par céder » dans un murmure. « …Tout joue en leur faveur, ils préparent l’Apocalypse depuis plus d’un siècle, ça ne vient plus à quelques jours» en s’appuyant sur ses genoux s’apprêtant à se relever.  
« Pas mes boys » en lui tapotant l’épaule. « Fais- moi confiance sur ce coups-là, je les connais comme si ils étaient les miens…Ils sont de la race des battants…Ils en ont vu d’autres»  
« Excuses- moi de ne pas avoir la même foi en eux que toi, vieil homme »  
Il s’appuya sur Bobby tout en se redressant.  
« Dean a cédé à Alastair et Sam à Ruby…Tout n’est qu’une question de temps pour que l’un cède à Lucifer et l’autre à Michael »  
Bobby baissa la tête, abattu devant ses évidences énoncées avec froideur et lucidité par Castiel.  
« Y a pas à dire, tu as un don inné pour remonter le moral des gens toi !» en bougonnant.  
« J’ai besoin d’un verre » lui répondit Castiel.

 

Soudain, un craquement sur le plancher  
« Bélial t’a trahi » fit une voix d’homme.  
Castiel écarta Bobby et dressa sa lame, il tituba mais resta debout.  
« J’en ai la preuve »  
Abigor entra dans le salon en enjambant le tapis brûlé, l’air intrigué.  
« J’arrive trop tard à ce que je vois » en levant un regard vide sur celui devenu noir de Castiel.  
Une violente douleur et ce dernier se crispa et porta sa main à sa blessure…Il la ramena vers l’avant, ensanglantée  
« Ca ne devrait pas m’affecter… » en tiquant, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui lui arrivait…Il se tourna vers Bobby qui vit la lame glisser de ses doigts et tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique.  
« Je… » en s’avançant…Le vieux chasseur eut juste le temps de l’attraper avant qu’il ne s’affale  
« Oh bordel…Manquait plus que ça » en le serrant contre lui pour ne pas qu’il tombe.

Abigor se rapprocha  
« Laisses-moi t’aider, Chasseur »  
« T’approches pas » en reculant pour se retrouver acculé à un meuble bas.  
« Je peux le sauver »  
Un bruit et Abigor se retrouva, une arme pointée vers lui à hauteur de visage.  
« Ca te tente ? Les balles sont parfumés au sel marin » en tenant Castiel à bout de bras tout en l’adossant au mur latéral  
« Tues moi et tu ne les retrouveras jamais » sourit l’homme aux cheveux roux presque noir.  
« Je suis du bon côté, chasseur » en levant les mains en signe de reddition.  
« C’est ça oui…Et je vais te croire sur parole » en relevant le blessé qui glissait, marquant le mur de son sang.  
« CASTIEL…» en le secouant légèrement  
« La lame l’a infectée… »  
« Comment ça, infectée ? » en voyant Castiel le fixer le regard vide…Le bleu de ses yeux presque transparent.  
« Il a besoin de moi » en s’avançant  
« Recule ou je te colle un troisième oeil »  
« Bobby » murmura Castiel   
« Quoi ? » irrité et inquiet  
« J’ai besoin de mes pouvoirs pour les retrouver…Laisses le»  
Bobby hésita…Faire confiance à un démon était déjà pas chose aisée pour lui mais à deux !  
Les vies de Dean et de Sam étaient en jeu…Plus il attendait moins il avait de chance de les retrouver vivant…ou eux-mêmes, ce qui lui fit encore plus peur.  
« C’est bon» finit-il par laisser tomber, en baissant son arme.  
Abigor se rua vers Castiel qui s’effondra sur lui-même, une main glissant sur le sol…La lame divine disparut.  
« Je vais t’aider…Tiens bon »  
« Qui es-tu ? Que fais- tu ici ? »  
« Je suis envoyé par Samaël, Maître du sixième enfer…Il me fait te dire qu’il a envoyé une de ses légions dans le premier enfer….Lilith y est cachée, ils la recherchent mais en attendant, nous devons retrouver les élus et les mettre en sécurité…Sans Lilith, ils ne courront alors plus aucun danger »  
« Excepté celui de la vengeance » soupira Castiel affalé contre le mur.  
« C’est le prix à payer »  
« Il y a toujours un prix à payer »  
« Tu es prêt ? »  
« Oui et toi ? »  
« Moi, ça n’a pas d’importance…Seule compte la victoire » en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Castiel se tourna vers Bobby  
« Prépares ton matériel, vieil homme…On va en avoir besoin »  
« Cesses de m’appeler comme ça…Parce qu’il va finir par t’en coller une le vieil homme…Je vais d’abord me changer » en indiquant ses vêtements souillés du sang de Castiel et de suie.  
«Ca va durer combien de temps, votre machin-là ?» continua-t-il, en grimaçant, la mine renfrognée.  
« Quelques minutes mais il aura besoin de plusieurs heures pour recouvrer la totalité de ses forces »  
« Super » en rageant. « Manquait plus que ça, une recharge à deux vitesses » en sortant de la pièce.

Abigor se pencha sur Castiel..Celui-ci perdit son regard pâle et d’un geste vif, pointa sa lame sous le menton du démon.  
« Recule » en se redressant, s’aidant du mur.  
« Castiel ? » étonné par sa soudaine vivacité.  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
« Je suis Abigor…Je te l’ai dit, je suis envoyé par Samaël pour t’aider »  
« Et je devrais te croire ? » dans un rire sourd. « Retournes dans tes enfers et dis- lui … »  
« Quoi ? »  
«…D’aller se faire foutre »

Abigor recula toujours sous la menace de la lame.  
Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin  
« Ceci est la preuve que Bélial a fait alliance avec Alastair ainsi qu’avec Astaroth, Maître du troisième enfer…Tu y verras aussi la signature d’Uriel, bras armé des légions de Michael » en le tendant vers Castiel.  
Celui-ci le lui arracha des mains après une courte hésitation…  
Il le déroula…Il sut que le contrat était authentique au premier regard.

Abigor vit son visage se crisper à la lecture silencieuse du pacte qui unissait les enfers et le Paradis.  
Il vit passer l’ombre de la déception et de la trahison sur ses traits quand ses yeux fixèrent la signature de sang de Bélial et celle en énochian d’Uriel .  
« Je suis désolé de devoir te l’apprendre de cette manière Castiel…Mais Bélial n’a jamais eu l’intention d’empêcher l’Apocalypse, il semblerait même qu’il soit lié à Lucifer et Michael depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant »  
« Pourquoi ? » la voix neutre  
« La soif de pouvoir…Bélial a fait payer sa trahison au prix fort comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même » indiquant d’un geste de la tête, le contrat.  
« Il m’aurait donc menti tout ce temps ! » constata, amer, Castiel.  
« Il semblerait oui » opina Abigor.

Castiel s’avança en titubant légèrement et s’aperçut que Bobby était là, qu’il n’était en fait, jamais parti…Méfiant, il avait suivi leur conversation, prêt à agir en conséquence.  
Il lut une forme de compassion dans le regard du vieux chasseur mais il ne dit rien, son visage resta fermé.  
« Mes ordres étaient de protéger les élus…Je m’y tiendrais» tout en fixant Bobby, il rendit le parchemin à Abigor.  
« Ils savent ? »  
« Oui…Samaël a fait parcourir le contrat dans les autres sphères »  
« Et ? » Ses yeux s’ancrant à ceux de Bobby  
« Ils ne se battront que dans les entrailles, quand l’heure viendra mais ils ne feront rien d’ici là »  
« La lâcheté et la trahison n’ont décidemment pas de frontière » sourit Castiel qui semblait retrouver petit à petit ses forces. Il se tenait plus droit et semblait moins souffrir de sa blessure qui avait cessé de saigner.  
« Sache que si il y a des alliés dans les Enfers, il y en a aussi au Paradis » Abigor rangea le parchemin dans sa veste.

Castiel se mit à rire…Un rire bref empli d’amertume et de désillusions.  
Bobby lui jeta un regard en coin, il ne restait plus que le démon aux yeux sombres devant lui.  
« L’Enfer au Paradis…le Paradis en enfer…L’apocalypse n’a pas besoin d’être exhumé…L’Apocalypse n’a jamais cessé d’être et ce, depuis le jour où le Père chassa le fils des Cieux parce que celui-ci avait découvert qu’on pouvait penser par soi-même…Le Paradis n’a jamais été qu’une dictature…Obéir sans poser de question…Etre les fils soumis ou tomber en disgrâce…Chasser d’un enfer pour atterrir dans un autre…Et tu voudrais que je me réjouisses de savoir qu’ils s’unissent tant pour défaire Lucifer que pour fêter son avènement?...Ils finiront par se trahir à leur tour…Le pouvoir mène toujours à la mainmise des uns et la servitude des autres…J’ai espéré savoir à quoi m’en tenir dans les Enfers mais il faut croire qu’on ne retient jamais rien des leçons apprises dans la douleur »  
Il semblait ailleurs comme plongé dans un flot de souvenirs ressurgissant dans sa mémoire sombre.  
« Réhabilitation ou chevalet, où est la différence ? Les souffrances sont les mêmes, tout comme les conséquences »  
« Castiel ? » s’inquiéta Bobby  
« Donnes- moi quelques minutes » en sortant de la pièce, suivi du regard par Abigor que foudroya le vieux chasseur.  
« Qui nous dit que ce n’est pas un piège ? Que ce ne sera pas une nouvelle trahison? » en jetant en œil vers la porte  
« Tu n’as jamais été trahi, chasseur…Il vous a toujours été loyal »  
« Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres…J’y vois là aucune loyauté, juste une forme…de… »  
« De sens de l’honneur » sourit Abigor  
« Pousses pas le bouchon trop loin…J’en ai rien à foutre moi de ton Samaël…Et encore moins de ton stupide bout de papier avec lequel tu peux te torcher…La seule chose qui m’intéresse, ce sont mes garçons et ce mec-là, est le seul à pouvoir m’y aider…Alors je m’en tamponne qui nous soit loyal ou pas…Si ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit, je le renvoie illico presto chez son Boss à coup de gros sel dans le cul » finit par hurler Bobby à bout de nerfs.  
Abigor sourit  
« Je vois de qui Dean tient son fichu caractère devenu si légendaire dans les Enfers»  
Bobby se vexa  
« Va te faire foutre» fulmina Bobby.  
Il sortit…Aligor l’entendit monter l’escalier qui menait vers les chambres.

Castiel se tenait debout devant le porche, silencieux, mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat, le visage fermé…  
Un bruissement d’aile le fit sursauter.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam se retrouva dans une pièce décoré façon art-déco…Aux murs, des peintures gigantesques représentant des anges dans l’étalement de toute leur splendeur guerrière…Il s’arrêta sur un tableau de l’archange Michael terrassant le diable à ses pieds, l’épée dressée vers les Cieux.

Un bruissement d’aile et Uriel apparut.  
« Où est Dean ? » furent les premiers mots de Sam en se tournant vers lui. « Où suis-je ? » en observant la pièce aux portes cloitrées et fenêtres inexistantes.  
« Dean va bien…Tu le retrouveras bientôt, je t’en donne ma parole » fin sourire au bords des lèvres.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? »  
Uriel s’avança….Sam recula sous son regard inquisiteur.  
« Je suis Uriel, chef des légions célestes. Je suis aux ordres de Michael »  
« L’archange ? »  
« Lui-même »  
« Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? » répéta Sam en cherchant du regard une sortie de secours.  
« Ton accord » en souriant d’un air suffisant.  
« Mon accord pourquoi ? »  
« Joues pas à ça avec moi, veux-tu ? » en l’invitant à s’asseoir.  
Il regarda Uriel s’installer, croisant ses jambes, avant-bras sur la table.  
« Assieds- toi s’il te plait »  
Il claqua des doigts et des viennoiseries apparurent au centre de la table.  
« Nous avons à parler, Sam Winchester, élu de Dieu »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean avait été jeté sans ménagement dans une petite cellule capitonnée aux murs rongées par l’humide qui en imbibaient tous les tissus.  
Il grogna en se relevant et se rua vers la porte…Tous les bruits étaient étouffés, il dut se concentrer pour entendre son propre souffle.

Il resta debout de longues minutes à penser et ressasser tout ce qui s’était passé depuis son retour des enfers.  
Il ragea en repensant à la trahison de Castiel…Il ne pouvait décidemment pas faire confiance à un démon, Bobby l’avait pourtant mis en garde mais il n’avait rien voulu entendre….Après tout, il l’avait détaché du chevalet, il avait sauvé Sam…Et maintenant, enfermé dans sa cellule, il comprit l’ironie de la situation, il ne put s’empêcher de rager d’y avoir cru, ne fusse que quelques secondes…  
« Pauv’con » hurla-t-il en se prenant. « Non mais quel con…Espèce de fils de pute, tu vas me le payer » en s’invectivant encore et toujours.

Un bruit de loquet et la porte s’ouvrit sur un homme à la carrure impressionnante qui le fit reculer d’un pas. Il était suivi par un autre homme de corpulence moyenne aux cheveux blancs qui semblait plus jeune qu’il n’y paraissait.  
« Hello, Dean »  
« T’es qui toi ? Où est Sam ? » Il tenta de s’avancer mais hésita en sentant le regard du molosse sur lui. « Tu veux ma photo ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage  
L’homme s’avança  
« Du calme, Velior…Il cherche seulement à te provoquer…Va rejoindre les hommes de garde » en lui indiquant d’un regard la porte.  
« Alors ? » insista Dean  
« Je m’appelle Maïmon, je suis aux services de.. »  
« Laisses- moi deviner » le coupa Dean, minaudant. « Luci ? »  
« Lucifer, Maître du premier enfer, c’est exact » corrigea Maïmon  
« Si tu crois que Sam va céder parce que tu me tiens, tu te fourres la fourche dans l’œil, guignol »  
« Sam ne nous intéresse pas » sourit Maïmon, savourant son effet  
« TU nous intéresses, Dean Winchester…TU es l’élu »  
« Quoi ? Je...Je….Je suis le vaisseau de Lucifer ? » en reculant, abasourdi.  
« Azazel a planté les graines et nous, nous vous avons regardé grandir…Le choix fut vite fait…D’un commun accord avec Michael, vos vaisseaux ont été dédié à chaque monde »  
« Quoi ? » Il lui semblait que la terre s’était arrêtée de tourner, que le temps s’était suspendu.

Lui, Dean Winchester, un des meilleurs chasseurs de sa génération, craint par toutes les créatures démoniaques...Vaisseau de Lucifer, ça devait être une blague…Il allait se réveiller.  
« Mais Cass » se raccrochant à son nom sans savoir pourquoi.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que Castiel t’avait délivré pour te sauver de la perdition ? Pauvre imbécile…C’est un démon, un lieutenant de la deuxième sphère...Qu’est- ce que tu espérais ? Le convertir…Mais le convertir à quoi puisqu’il avait déjà gagné…Il a attendu patiemment pendant tous ses mois que tu finisses par briser le premier sceau…Il a attendu que tu passes de l’autre côté du chevalet et que tu prennes plaisir à torturer, il savait que tu cèderais, c’était écrit en toi…Tu pratiquais déjà cet art ancestral sur terre bien avant, n’est-ce pas ? Les interrogatoires de Dean Winchester sont légendes ici »  
« Vous mentez » le regard pétrifié  
« Quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir...Sam va dire oui à Michael, ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps…Il est pur à présent, on peut remercier en cela ton démon favori…Castiel mérite bien sa placer, la récompense de Lucifer pour sa loyauté»  
« Sam ? » geignit Dean  
« Sam est celui qui a toujours eu la foi…Le préféré des Pères….C’est lui l’épée de Michael…Lui qui a été choisi pour vaincre Lucifer…Pour te vaincre»

Maïmon s’écarta…Dean avait envie de pleurer…Sam ne pouvait pas accepter mais si les anges lui parlaient comme Maïmon le faisait à présent, il savait qu’il cèderait…Toutes ses vérités qui blessent et qui font mal.  
Il pensa soudain à Castiel….Castiel qui l’avait trahi…Mais au fond, ne lui avait-il pas toujours dit la vérité…Il n’aurait aucun remord à les sacrifier et c’est ce qu’il lui avait fait comprendre. Dean avait eu tort de s’attacher à lui…Il baissa la tête, las…Il suffisait de dire oui et tout cela serait fini…Il serait enfin libre.  
« Au fond de toi, tu l’as toujours su…Tu as toujours su que ce n’était pas Sam le vrai problème mais toi…Tu aimes la chasse, tu aimes le gout du sang, tu aimes cette adrénaline qui envahit tout ton être, tu la recherches comme une drogue...Elle est ton sang de démon…Tu aimes la mort…Elle est ta maitresse la plus fidèle…La seule femme que tu aies jamais aimé et à laquelle tu as su rester fidèle…Tu n’as jamais rien fait d’autre que de cacher ce côté sombre derrière l’excuse de ton amour fraternel… Avoues le Dean…Avoues que j’ai raison »  
« Non…Non » en reculant, se collant contre le mur de la cellule humide.  
« Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire…Lucifer n’est pas un monstre…Lucifer est fils de Dieu…Il aurait pu asservir la terre depuis longtemps en y jetant ses légions …Ce sont les anges qui ont créé votre lignée…Eux qui ont fait se rencontrer ta mère et ton père…Ils planifient cette Apocalypse depuis près d’un siècle…Michael rêve d’affronter son frère…Il veut effacer le préféré…Celui à qui son Père ne cessait de penser même après l’avoir déchu…Lucifer, la lumière, son fils premier…Michael a toujours jalousé cette affection, lui l’archange à la droite de Dieu, rongé par l’attention du père pour l’absent…Le seul crime de Lucifer avait été de l’avoir aimé, trop aimé… Pour ce crime, il a été jeté dans les enfers…Comme toi, tu as été jeté sur les routes…Tu n’es pas si différent de mon frère…Tu as tout fait pour l’amour de ton père mais il a toujours préféré le fils à sa droite…Le fils qui avait la foi pas celui qui combattait »  
« TAIS -TOI »  
« Je te laisse…Je reviendrais plus tard…Mais dis- toi bien que tu finiras par céder…D’une manière ou d’une autre » Il sortit en souriant.

Derrière la porte, Ruby trépignait.  
« Tu veux que je m’en occupe ? Il ne me reconnaitra pas dans ce nouveau vaisseau »  
« T’approche pas de lui » en la menaçant du regard.  
« Castiel ? »  
« On l’a sous-estimé à tort… Mais nous ne devons plus nous en inquiéter, il a perdu tout crédit auprès des Winchester » Les lèvres plissées...Maïmon aimait user des mots pour manipuler les âmes...Il avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances avec Dean...Si fort mais au fond si fragile, il avait cru les paroles venins du démon.  
« Deux alliés en moins...Deux vaisseaux fins prêts »  
« Deux alliés de moins ? » tiqua Ruby.  
« Il semblerait qu’il y ait des anges qui ne veulent pas plus de cette Apocalypse que certains d’entre nous » grinça Maïmon.  
« Uriel est au courant ?»  
« Alastair lui en a fait rapport…Le grand nettoyage céleste à commencer » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond.  
Elle se tourna vers la porte de la cellule. Elle rêvait de la franchir.  
« Amaymon est là? »  
« Oui, il t’attend » regard toujours fixé sur la porte.  
« Trouves-moi Castiel…Tu as carte blanche et ne t’avise pas de franchir le seuil de cette porte» en pointant la cellule.  
« Tes désirs sont des ordres » en souriant, faussement soumise.  
« Pas de ça avec moi…J’ai passé l’âge de tes minauderies…Je ne tolèrerais pas l’échec…Tu m’as bien compris »  
« Oui » en pâlissant et perdant son sourire.  
« Tu le retrouves et tu avertis Amaymon…. »  
« Mais… » en relevant la tête  
« C’est un ordre »  
« Bien » en reculant, tête basse.  
« Maintenant va…Je n’ai pas envie de passer la prochaine décennie sur cette terre infecte…Mes enfers me manquent »

 

Dean se remit à penser aux paroles du démon…Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa mère, à la douceur de sa voix…Elle qui avait accepté, il fut un temps, ce pacte fou pour sauver l’homme qu’elle aimait…John…Il n’y avait donc jamais eu que sacrifice dans cette famille maudite…Ils avaient tout planifié….Ils n’étaient que des pions sur un échiquier géant.  
Il sourit soudain en repensant à ses jeunes années d’insouciance.  
Il finit par s’endormir et inconsciemment, il serra ses bras et posa sa main sur la marque de Castiel en le maudissant.  
Ses pensées partirent vers Sam…Sam, l’élu de Dieu….Celui qui avait toujours eu la foi, celui qui n’aimait pas l’odeur de la mort….Celui qui rêvait de justice…D’une vie normale  
Maïmon avait raison…La chasse, Dean aimait ça, c’était la seule chose qu’il savait faire, la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant….Traquer, tuer…Plus d’une fois, son frère l’empêcha de sombrer dans l’ivresse du sang…Il repensa à Gordon et frémit.  
Il repensa aux âmes qu’il avait torturées…Aux plaisirs qu’il avait finis par y prendre.  
Il sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux et se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil….Mais ce qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut le sourire de sa mère qui lui tendit la main et lui caressa la joue  
« Les anges veillent sur toi »

Il se releva en se jurant de ne pas céder….De tenir…Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Sam…Ne cèdes pas lança-t-il dans un appel muet.

 

Fin chapitre VII


	8. Le combat des Justes

Bobby descendit les escaliers d’un pas lourd, une rapide douche l’avait aidé à retrouver son calme. Il avait réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles et surtout inimaginables qui pourraient sauver ses garçons, sans en trouver aucunes.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que son arme était à portée de main, calée derrière sa ceinture. Il le faisait par habitude et puis, à cet instant, surtout par méfiance…Il avait l’impression d’être seul contre tous, flanqué de deux démons dans lesquelles il n’avait aucune confiance…Tout au plus devait-il compté sur la parole de l’un et la colère de l’autre…Ca ne mènerait pas bien loin mais il était prêt à tout pour les sauver quitte même à se parjurer et à vendre son âme.

Il entra dans le salon, mine renfrognée et sursauta…Il dégaina et pointa par reflexe, son arme droit devant lui, un peu perdu.  
Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une femme en costume trois pièces, droite comme un « i » et un homme au sourire enjôleur qui se récurait les ongles avec une lame divine.  
Un peu à l’écart, près de la fenêtre, Abigor, le visage fermé, leur faisait face et Castiel leur tournait le dos...  
« C’est…Quoi...Que… » bafouilla le chasseur en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.  
Mais Castiel ne dit pas un mot.  
« Je suis Rachel et voici mon frère, Balthazar…Nous sommes ici pour vous aider »  
« C’est quoi ce bordel...Castiel, depuis quand mon salon est-il devenu un… »  
« Ce sont des anges » le coupa ce dernier, d’une voix éteinte  
« Des quoi ? » en passant de l’un à l’autre.  
« Je croyais que tu avais protégé la maison contre ses fichus emplumés ? »  
« J’ai brisé les signes »  
Bobby devait presque tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre, Castiel semblait s’enfoncer dans le silence.  
« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? » en se tournant vers Rachel.  
« Je te l’ai dit…Nous venons vous apporter notre aide » d’une voix neutre   
« Vous ne trouvez pas que c’est un peu tard… » grinça Bobby en baissant légèrement son arme.  
« Il n’est jamais trop tard» répondait Rachel en se tournant vers les deux démons.  
« Nous cherchons à localiser la chambre verte » ne détachant pas son regard de Castiel  
« La chambre verte ? » lança Abigor. Rachel le foudroya du regard…Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui parle…Que ce soit sa voix qui s’élève et lui réponde.  
Mais il garda le silence.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Elle avait atterri à quelques mètres de lui sur le perron…Il avait sursauté tout en sortant sa lame.  
Il l’avait reconnu à l’instant même où il la vit…Ses yeux bleus si fascinants la regardèrent sans émotion pendant quelques secondes avant de se perdre dans le noir.  
Elle baissa la tête…Castiel était bien des leurs...Elle avait espéré vainement qu’il aurait pu résister à ses années de torture et de noirceur, mais en avait-il eu seulement l’envie et la volonté?  
Elle ne le jugeait pas...Il n’avait pas à l’être...Il était le fruit de leur trahison.  
Il la fixait sans dire un mot...Elle pouvait sentir sa colère froide traverser sa grâce.  
Elle redressa la tête devant le regard sombre, elle ne trouva pas le courage de s’excuser devant le démon qui se tenait devant elle.  
« Castiel » souffla-t-elle en tentant de s’avancer.  
« Restes où tu es » en relevant sa lame.  
Un fin sourire nostalgique marqua ses lèvres, il l’avait gardée...Cette lame.  
« Efficace même dans les enfers » répondit-il comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
« Castiel » en croisant son regard, la voix plus douce.  
« Il n’y a plus de Castiel » sourire mauvais.  
« Tu seras toujours Castiel pour moi...Tu n’as jamais cessé de l’être »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
« Je viens pour vous aider...Pour...Pour t’aider »  
Il ne dit pas un mot.  
« Tu n’es plus seul, mon frère»  
« Je t’interdis » rageur, en pointant la lame sous son menton.  
« Pardonnes moi...Je t’en supplie...Pardonnes moi » finit elle par laisser échapper dans un murmure.  
Il la toisa un long moment  
« Le pardon est divin...Arranges toi avec ton Père...Mais n’espères pas le mien...Jamais » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
« Castiel » la voix brisée.  
« TAIS TOI » Il enfonça sa lame sous son menton, une fine lumière blanche apparut. Le visage de Castiel se figea entre l’envie de finir son geste tant la rancœur lui remonta à la gorge et le souvenir de celle qui fut un jour sa sœur.  
Rachel avait fermé les yeux comme suspendue au choix de ce qui fut un jour, son frère.  
« Tais-toi » en reculant et éloignant sa lame.  
Elle porta la main à sa blessure...La plaie n’était pas profonde, elle se referma aussitôt.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa à nouveau ceux de Castiel qui avait soudain perdu toute leur noirceur.  
« Tais-toi » répétait-il inlassablement.  
« Laisse-moi t’expliquer»  
« Il n’y a rien à expliquer....Tu m’as trahi...Vous m’avez tous trahi » dans un murmure, s’adressant autant à elle qu’aux Enfers.  
« On avait peur » en baissant le regard. « On n’était pas encore prêt ».  
« Pourquoi, vous l’êtes maintenant ? » sur un ton sarcastique qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
« Castiel » dans un soupir qui ressemblait à une supplique.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, Rachel ? «  en détournant le regard, jouant avec sa lame prêt à agir.  
« Je viens pour vous aider, je te l’ai dit »  
« C’est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? » grinça-t-il avec amertume. « Retournes là-haut et va continuer à lécher les bottes d’Uriel, c’est ce que tu sais faire de mieux...Retournes jouer au bon petit soldat, vous avez gagné...Bravo....L’Apocalypse aura bien lieu...Je risque pas de manquer de travail à la vitesse où se rempliront mes chevalets » en la fustigeant du regard, tournant la tête sur le côté.  
« Dis pas ça » la voix basse.  
« Pourquoi ? Il y a un temps où ça ne te dérangeait pourtant pas qu’on me lave le cerveau à coup de lame et de vrille... » siffla-t-il. « Pourquoi n’aurais-je pas le droit de prendre ma revanche ? Au moins ceux que je torture le mérite, je n’en dirais pas autant pour ceux qui souffrent là-haut »  
« Tu penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis » le regard perdu.  
«  Qu’est-ce que tu en sais de ce que je pense ? T’y es-tu seulement jamais intéressé ? JAMAIS....Une entité pas d’individualité et ce même si nous avions des milliers d’années d’existence...Tels étaient les ordres....Fous-moi le camp...Je veux plus te voir »  
« Castiel s’il te plait écoutes moi » en s’avançant  
« FOUS LE CAMP » en levant sa lame vers elle.  
« Tues-moi car je ne partirais pas....Je ne me suis pas rebellée, je n’ai pas perdu mes frères et mes sœurs pour ce combat pour abandonner maintenant » redressant la tête  
« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber une deuxième fois » en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Tomber....Joli lapsus » rit-il tristement.  
« Je t’en supplie...Laisses moi t’aider »  
« Pourquoi devrais- je te faire confiance ? Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me trahiras pas à nouveau ? » en tiquant.  
« Rien... » en baissant la tête. « Je suis là et les Elus ont pourtant disparu...Si je voulais te trahir, je ne serais pas venue seule et tu serais déjà mort...Je t’en conjure Castiel...Crois-moi » le suppliant du regard.  
Castiel se sentit soudain las et fatigué lui qui ne devrait ne connaitre ni l’un, ni l’autre...Il avait fait une promesse, il se devait de la tenir. Il ne pourrait le faire seul.  
Qu’avait-il encore à perdre lui qui avait déjà tout perdu ? Il ne lui restait plus que cette parole donnée...Une infime partie de sa fierté et de son sens de l’honneur aussi sombre soit-il, une infime partie de ce qu’il fut toujours avant même d’être un ange ou un démon.  
Castiel, un être à part entière...  
Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, sans un mot, sans un geste.  
« Parles » le visage fermé...Il ramena la lame vers lui en faisant tourner celle-ci entre ses doigts.  
« Uriel tient prisonnier le jeune Winchester et Maïmon, l’ainé »  
Castiel ne broncha pas  
« Nous sommes plusieurs à être à leur recherche»  
« Dean ? »  
« Aucune trace pour le moment »  
« Et Sam ? »  
« Hester pense avoir trouvé la trace de la chambre »  
Castiel s’éloigna...Elle le suivit du regard...  
« Je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup Castiel mais je te jure sur ma foi que je suis là pour t’aider »  
Il hésita un instant puis leva son poignard et brisa les symboles du premier mur d’un coup de lame  
« Merci » dans un bruissement d’aile  
Castiel ne se retourna pas....Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Il rejoignit Rachel sans un regard vers l’arrière.  
« Tu pourrais dire bonjour, Cassie ! » sur un ton faussement avenant.  
Castiel continua son chemin sans un mot.  
Il s’arrêta et leva les yeux sur Rachel.  
« Ne me trahis pas» sous le ton de la menace, la lame pointée vers elle.  
« Je te le jures sur ce que j’ai de... »  
« Tais-toi » la coupa Castiel en entrant dans la maison.

Balthazar la rejoint.  
« Je te l’avais dit soeurette »  
« Je sais » en baissant la tête. « Promets- moi que tu laisseras vivre le démon qu’il est devenu pour l’ange qu’il était...Le frère qu’il nous était » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Tais-toi » Balthazar imita la voix profonde de Castiel...Il tâchait ainsi, en vain, de cacher sa tristesse et sa déception derrière un humour de façade.  
Les anges étaient des êtres conçus pour obéir...Le fait d’avoir osé se rebeller avait ouvert une porte qu’ils auraient préféré garder fermée...Celle des émotions.  
Balthazar l’avait entre ouverte, il y a longtemps déjà...Mais pour Rachel et tous les autres, c’était quelque chose de nouveau, d’ingérable, de perturbant.  
Elle voulait y mettre de la distance, persuadée que cela n’apporterait rien de bon et influencerait ses choix et la logique même de ceux-ci.  
Voir Castiel, ce démon qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’ange épris de liberté lui fit mal et la conforta dans cette idée que les anges n’étaient pas fait pour être libres.  
Les anges étaient faits pour être Juste.

Ce combat contre le mal, tant dans les enfers qu’au Paradis, serait ce combat des Justes.  
Il le sera encore quand bien même l’Apocalypse serait avorté...Il fallait éradiquer le mal où qu’il soit et pour se faire, il ne fallait rien ressentir excepté la justice de Dieu...Les émotions, les anges n’étaient pas armés pour.  
Ni même, au fond, ces humains mais ils avaient fait leur choix, celui de Dieu et pas du Père...Rachel veillerait à ce qu’il en soit ainsi...Les anges et les démons n’avaient pas à interférer.

Elle entra dans le salon et croisa le regard d’un Abigor hésitant entre la fuite et l’attaque. D’un geste de la main, Castiel lui fit comprendre de ne rien faire.  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre suivi du démon.  
Des pas dans l’escalier...Balthazar sortit sa lame.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam finit par se rapprocher mais ne s’assit pas...Il regardait distraitement, sans intérêt aucun, la décoration de la pièce...Elle était aussi froide que l’était Uriel.

« Pourquoi moi ? » finit par laisser tomber Sam  
« Parce que tu es l’élu de Dieu »  
Sam se mit à rire  
« Moi...Le maudit...L’enfant au sang de démon...C’est une blague !»  
« C’était un test et tu l’as passé brillamment »  
« Pardon ? » en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.  
« Assieds- toi » en lui indiquant de la main, la chaise à l’autre bout de la table.  
Sam voulait des réponses mais pour cela, il devait se montrer plus coopératif...Il n’était pas question qu’il se laisse bercer par les belles paroles d’Uriel, il n’avait pas plus confiance en lui qu’il ne l’avait dans les démons...Un ange qui s’unit aux Enfers ne pouvait rien apporter de positif mais il devait, il voulait savoir...Pourquoi lui.

« Cela fait des milliers d’année que nous observons les hommes...Des milliers d’année que ses êtres sans intérêt détruisent le cadeau offert par notre Père...Il nous fallait obéir à la volonté de celui-ci...On ne pouvait interférer...On a laissé faire....Puis un jour, Dieu a disparu...Il nous a abandonné comme il vous avait abandonné...Nous avons longtemps hésité avant d’agir, pensant que Père testait notre foi...Mais l’influence néfaste des hommes, leur soif de sang et de liberté à tout prix, à commencer à empoisonner l’âme de mes frères...La rébellion ourdissait dans nos rangs...Nous avons dû réagir...Nous avons fait le même choix que Père...Nous en avons chassé l’essence...Mais si Lucifer avait été déchu pour avoir trop aimé notre Père, la révolte que nous venions d’étouffer était le résultat de la folie de certains...De leur aveuglement face à cette humanité qui n’en était plus une »  
« Depuis quand est-ce une folie que de vouloir être libre? »  
« Depuis qu’on en observe les résultats....Cette terre où il n’y a plus que le sang et les larmes...Cette violence dans laquelle vous semblez vous complaire...Une guerre pour une autre...Même les premières créatures de Dieu sur terre montrent plus de compassion que vous...Quel intérêt une telle liberté si vous ne savez en user...Il était hors de question que ce poison insidieux ne pervertisse les miens "Il soupira. « Mais nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à laisser l’œuvre de Père sombrer... Il nous fallait agir pour sauver ce qui pouvait l’être»  
« L’apocalypse ? «   
« Oui »  
« A quel prix ? Combien d’innocent mourront ? »  
« Les Justes trouveront les voies du Paradis...Il en a toujours été ainsi »  
« C’est faux et vous le savez très bien...Il y a des milliers d’âmes qui n’ont pas leur place dans les Enfers...Des milliers d’entre elles enfermées là-bas parce qu’ils se sont sentis abandonner de Dieu »  
« Ils n’avaient pas la foi... »  
« Parfois la foi ne suffit pas »  
« Elle devrait... » en se levant.  
« Tu en es l’exemple même, Sam Winchester...Toi qui malgré le sang de démon a continué à croire en Dieu...Toi qui malgré les épreuves n’a jamais cédé au mal »  
« Vous oubliez Ruby ? » en baissant les yeux. « Je suis maudit depuis le jour où je suis né »  
« Tu es l’élu depuis le jour où Azazel a partagé son sang avec toi »  
Sam leva le regard dans le sien  
« Tu as usé des pouvoirs que ce sang t’a donné pour faire le bien...Ne comprends tu pas, Sam...C’était là, l’épreuve ultime...Tu es le seul des élus de Dieu à avoir usé de ton côté sombre pour faire le bien et ce, même quand Ruby s’est offerte à toi...Tu n’as jamais cherché à faire du tort....Tu as tenté de sauver les âmes pures prisonnières de leur vaisseau maudit...Tu n’as pas cherché à faire justice...Tu as toujours eu la foi en l’homme, en Dieu »

Sam perdit pieds.  
« Je refuse de laisser mourir tous ses innocents quand bien même leur serait promis le Paradis, ce n’est pas à vous de choisir notre destinée...Dieu nous a fait libre »  
« Libre de quoi ? De souffrir, de hurler vos douleurs, de regarder l’enfant mourir dans les bras de sa mère...Libre de vous voir détruire la vie, salir la terre et détruire ses êtres premiers...Libre de vénérer le nom de mon Père en le salissant de vos péchés et de vos sacrifices impies...Tous ses êtres qui parlent en son nom, le souillent à chaque parole...Etres égoïstes...Misérables singes nus vide de tous sens...Vous n’avez garder de la liberté que vous avait offert notre Père que le côté obscur...Lucifer n’est pas maître des enfers parce que l’enfer, ce sont les hommes...Mais il marchera bientôt à nos côtés, ce frère aimé et désavoué...On verra qui de la lumière ou de l’obscur vaincra...Mais Apocalypse, il se doit d’avoir, Apocalypse, il y aura...On va rendre à la terre, sa splendeur d’antan...Il n’y marchera que des hommes au cœur pur soumis à la parole de Dieu »  
« Je refuse » les yeux plantés dans ceux d’Uriel. « Je refuse de voir des milliers d’innocent mourir sans raison...Tu n’accorderas ton pardon qu’à ceux qui ont ou auront la foi ? »  
« La vraie foi...Pas de celle qui mène au sang »  
« Toutes les fois mènent au sang...Même au Paradis, vous vous déchirez tout autant que le font les enfers...Ce n’est pas la terre que tu veux sauver, tu n’en as rien à foutre de nous...Tout ce que tu veux sauver, ce sont les tiens...Vous voulez reprendre la mainmise sur cette révolte que tu sens encore poindre dans les Cieux...Alors oui, j’ai la foi Uriel mais elle n’est pas la même que la tienne...J’ai foi en l’homme, j’ai foi en Dieu, j’ai foi en la vraie justice divine... »  
Sam avait haussé le ton, oubliant qu’il s’adressait aux chefs des armées célestes, ne voyant plus en ce vaisseau que l’image d’un Paradis perdu.  
Uriel fulminait mais ne dit rien.  
« J’ai foi en l’amour, en la famille, en l’amitié...Tu auras beau tout me promettre, je refuse de céder parce qu’ils méritent que je me batte pour eux ...Tu dis que j’ai la foi, que je suis l’élu...C’est peut-être vrai...Mais Dieu a fait l’homme à son image...Je ne tuerais pas Dieu...Es-tu prêt à le faire, Uriel ? Es-tu prêt à tuer le miroir de Dieu ? Es-tu prêt à tuer ton Père ?»  
Uriel se leva furieux et tapa du poing sur la table  
« Je t’interdis de blasphémer en ses lieux »  
« Je ne blasphème pas, je dis ce qui est...Si tu aimais et respectais ton Père comme tu le clames si fort, tu n’userais pas de son nom pour détruire son œuvre ultime »  
Uriel s’approcha furieux et d’un geste projeta Sam à travers la pièce  
Il heurta violemment le mur et s’affala.  
« Tu diras oui à Michael...Tu seras l’épée de Dieu...Quand tout sera revenu dans l’ordre premier, Dieu nous reviendra...Car seul restera sur terre, l’œuvre parfaite, la sienne »  
« Tu dois être le seul dans tout l’univers à penser que la perfection existe...Si être un ange à ton image, l’est...Je préfère encore la mort et les enfers... »  
« Ne me tente pas, avorton » en se penchant, menaçant sur Sam.  
« Tu ne peux pas me tuer...Tu as besoin de mon accord »  
« Oh mais je l’aurais » minauda Uriel en se redressant tout sourire. « Tu finiras par céder...Réfléchis...Pense à toutes ses années où tu as parcouru les routes....Combien de sourire as-tu croisé ? Pour combien de larmes et de colère ? Est cela le monde que tu veux laisser à tes enfants ? »  
« Je préfère ce monde-là à un monde sans âme... »  
Uriel se mit à rire.  
« Tu as effectivement la foi, jeune Obiwan...Mais quand ton frère se dressera devant toi en même temps que le mien, il te faudra choisir et mieux vaut que tu le fasses avant qu’il ne soit trop tard car si je promets le paradis pour certain, Lucifer sera une promesse d’enfer pour tous »  
Il disparut dans un bruissement d’aile, laissant Sam dans le doute et l’expectative.  
Il tourna son regard vers la toile...Michael et son épée et au sol Lucifer...  
« Dean » soupira-t-il  
Il se releva péniblement et s’avança sous la toile  
« Je vous en supplie Seigneur » la voix brisée....

Il ne sut pas qu’à ce moment-là, sa prière et sa foi percèrent les murs...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« C’est quoi cette histoire de chambre verte ? » finit par sortir Bobby en baissant son arme et la glissant dans sa ceinture.

Il passa de Castiel à Rachel mais aucun des 2 ne sembla vouloir répondre...L’ange ne cessant de fixer le dos du démon dans un échange muet qui en disait long sur ce qui avait dû les unir des années auparavant.  
Balthazar redressa la tête, il jeta un coup d’œil en coin vers sa sœur...Elle qui espérait toujours apercevoir une ombre de la grâce de Castiel mais l’aura sombre de ce dernier n’en possédait plus aucune trace...Elle ne voulait juste ne pas encore l’admettre...Elle culpabilisait bien trop pour ça...

« Ce que ma sœur essaye de ne pas vous dire » continua Balthazar, dans un rictus en se tournant vers celle-ci qui détourna le regard. « C’est que c’est là que se trouve l’élu...Un lieu sécurisé appelé la chambre verte...Chambre qui n’en est pas une et qui de plus n’est pas verte »  
« Balthy » soupira, exaspérée, Rachel  
« Quoi ? » en écarquillant les yeux. « Il me demande, je lui explique »  
« On s’en branle de sa couleur...Elle est où cette chambre ? » relança, furieux, Bobby en se rapprochant.  
« Si on le savait, on ne serait pas ici, Papy »  
« Tu vas t’y mettre toi aussi hein ! » pesta Bobby  
« Tu devrais te calmer...Ce n’est pas le moment de nous faire un infarctus...On n’est pas des masses de gentils ici, ce serait con de perdre un élément, même plus très jeune avant même que la bataille commence »  
Bobby se rapprocha, il fulminait...  
« Il t’emmerde Papy...Il vous emmerde tous... » en englobant la pièce de la main. « On en sera pas arrivé là si vous aviez bougé vos culs d’emplumés plus tôt....Vous saviez tous ce qui se tramait et pas un de vous n’a bougé...Anges ou démons, vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres...Tous à foutre dans le même panier...Vous me saoulez tous autant que vous êtes avec vos grands airs...On est tout juste bon à être de la chair à canon pour vos délires mystico-démoniaques à la con...Mais je vous préviens que si il arrive quoique ce soit aux garçons, je trouverais un moyen de tous vous le faire payer...Quitte à ramener l’autre barbu par la peau du cul»

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence étrange que brisa soudain le rire franc de Balthazar.  
« Voilà » en pointant du doigt Bobby et regardant sa sœur. « Voilà pourquoi j’en veux pas de cette Apocalypse...Il est génial ce mec »  
« Il a raison » Castiel se retourna lentement, le regard noir et le visage fermé. « Vous le saviez depuis le début...Vous saviez pour cette alliance contre nature...Vous avez laissé faire...Vous êtes les seuls à blâmer ici...Père doit être fier de vous » dans un sourire glacial.  
« On essaye de réparer nos erreurs, Castiel...Rien n’est perdu » Rachel s’avança vers lui.  
« Tout est perdu depuis le jour où Lucifer a été banni...Depuis ce jour, le doute s’est installé...Etouffé par les archanges dont vous vous êtes fait les larbins, vous n’avez jamais eu le courage de réagir...Obéissant jusqu’à l’aveuglement » crachant les derniers mots  
« Tu sembles oublier que tu as fait partie de ses larbins que tu méprises tant » continua Balthazar, le ton sévère. « Ce n’est pas parce que tu as changé de camps que tu vaux mieux que nous...Larbin en bas ou larbin là-haut, quelle différence ? Tu ne t’es pas posé une seule fois la question de savoir pourquoi cette mission t’avait été allouée ? »  
« Il y a longtemps que je ne pose plus de question, Balthazar...J’ai compris où était ma place »  
« Et pourtant tu cherches quand même à sauver ses deux humains » s’interrogea l’ange.  
« Je ne suis peut-être plus qu’un simple démon mais j’ai encore des principes...Les miens...J’ai promis de les protéger et je le ferais...Je ne me laisserais pas trahir encore une fois sans réagir » sur un ton glacial.  
Rachel baissa la tête et Balthazar sembla soudain mal à l’aise, perdant de son assurance débonnaire.  
« Trêve de bavardage....Plus le temps passe moins on a de chance de pouvoir éviter ce désastre...Il nous faut des renforts, nous n’y arrivons jamais tout seul » Abigor s’avança aux côtés de Castiel.  
Démons face aux anges, Bobby témoin d’une rivalité dans une même alliance.  
« Pas de renfort...Plus on est, plus vite, ils nous repèreront » fit remarquer Balthazar  
« Il a raison » confirma Castiel  
« Mais...Ils seront bien trop nombreux... » fit remarquer Abigor.  
« L’important, ce sont les élus...Il nous faudra l’un de vous pour chacun d’eux.... » continua Castiel, en fixant les anges, sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas qu’on le contredise. Abigor se renfrogna mais se tut. « Vous devrez les mettre à l’abri dès qu’on les aura retrouvé... »  
« Et vous ? » s’inquiéta Rachel  
Castiel ne répondit pas...Abigor comprit, il opina de la tête...Samaël voulait que les élus soient sains et saufs, il en sera fait ainsi.  
« Castiel ?» supplia Rachel.  
« Combien d’entre vous recherche les élus ? » continua-t-il.  
« Hester et Inias...Pour ce qui est de la chambre verte... » répondit Balthazar.  
« Et pour Dean ? » Rachel nota le changement de timbre dans sa voix.  
« Adon »  
« Et ? »  
« On attend » conclut Balthazar  
« C’est tout ? «  intervint Bobby resté silencieux jusque là  
« Si tu connais une meilleure solution » il se retint de rajouter Papy mais son sourire narquois suffi  
« Castiel est lié à Dean...Vous pourriez peut-être utiliser votre modjo pour tâcher de les repérer »  
« C’est plus simple à dire qu’à faire...Et c’est risqué» répondit Balthazar tout en y réfléchissant.  
« Je connais un autre moyen » lança Abigor  
Les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
« Montrons-nous » se tournant vers Castiel.  « Ils ne pourront pas rester sans réagir si ils te savent encore vivant »  
« Pourquoi ? » Castiel tiqua en fronçant les sourcils  
« Tu es uni aux élus, d’une manière ou d’une autre...Tu représentes une menace pour eux »  
« Je ne suis rien...En quoi puis-je être une menace ? »  
« La libre pensée, Castiel...Ce qui t’a fait chuté du Paradis et qui à présent te pousse malgré tes ordres à sauver ses humains des Enfers » répondit Balthazar levant la main pour empêcher Castiel d’intervenir.   
« C’est dans ta nature profonde...Ange ou démon...Tu es une menace pour eux comme tu le fus pour le Paradis et tu l’es encore » en murmurant les derniers mots.  
« Sans même le savoir ou t’en rendre compte, tu as changé le cours des choses...Tu as beau essayer de te soumettre aux lois des uns et des autres, tu restes Castiel...Tu es une menace parce que tu es libre...Unique »  
Il s’approcha de Castiel dont les yeux avaient repris leur bleu profond.  
« C’est la seule chose que ni la réhabilitation ni le chevalet n’auront jamais réussi à te prendre, mon frère»  
Le voyant s’approcher de trop près, Castiel recula sur la défensive, le visage soudain marqué.  
« Abigor et moi allons tenter le diable » en se tournant vers ce dernier  
« On assura vos arrières » lança Rachel  
« NON » tonna Castiel  
« Lui le fera » en indiquant Bobby de l’index  
« Moi ? » en repoussant sa visière, l’air un peu égaré.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ainsi dont c’était vrai, Castiel s’en était sorti, Maïmon ne lui avait donc pas menti...Elle aurait dû en rester là et prévenir Ameymon mais elle ne put s’y résoudre.  
Elle porta machinalement sa main à sa jambe et se souvenait de ses menaces...  
Elle jeta un œil vers ses deux acolytes...Ils ne savaient rien des ordres...Elle seule savait qu’elle ne devait pas intervenir.  
Elle sourit...Elle ferait en sorte que Maïmon n’en sache rien...Elle dira qu’ils avaient foncés tête baissée sur Castiel et qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de s’interposer.  
Elle les tuera ensuite...Pas de témoin...Elle savourait déjà son plan.

Castiel accompagné d’un démon qu’il leur était inconnu marchait le long d’entrepôts abandonnés.  
Ils finirent par rentrer dans un vieil hangar...  
« On y va....Pas un bruit surtout...Et il me le faut vivant....Vous m’avez bien compris...Débarrassez-vous de l’autre»  
Ils opinèrent et coururent vers le hangar...Elle les suivit à distance quand ils disparurent, elle traversa la rue et contourna le bâtiment.  
La fin d’après-midi plongea le décor dans une étrange atmosphère orangée.

Castiel s’avança suivi d’Abigor, il sentit leur présence et lui fit un léger signe de la main...Ce dernier avait déjà sorti son arme et la tenait collée le long de sa jambe...Un poignard marqué...  
Ils ne leur laissèrent même pas le temps de réagir...Abigor se retourna et lança son poignard surprenant le premier homme qui grimaça et tomba mort au sol.  
Le deuxième n’était pas là...Abigor ôta son poignard du corps étendu tout en fouillant le hangar du regard.  
Un bruit, il se retourna mais trop tard, le démon surgit de nulle part et l’empala de son couteau sur le poteau derrière lui.  
Il hurla en se débattant mais n’arriva pas à se détacher  
Castiel se rua sur lui...Le démon arracha le couteau des mains d’Abigor et fit face à Castiel.

« Traitre » d’une voix gutturale  
« Abigor ? » s’inquiéta Castiel  
« Ca va aller » en geignant.  
« Prêt ? » lui lança-t-il  
« Oui »  
Le démon ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il ressentit un violent coup de pied dans son dos qui le déséquilibra vers l’avant...Il tenta de se redresser, genou à terre, mais Castiel l’attrapa par les cheveux, repoussa sa tête vers l’arrière, lui sourit sans émotion et lui enfonça sa lame à la base de son cou.  
Il le relâcha et une fine fumée noirâtre s’échappa du corps avant qu’il ne s’affale sur lui-même.  
Castiel se dirigea aussitôt vers Abigor  
« Tu aurais dû le garder en vie »  
« Pas nécessaire » en lui souriant.  
« CASTIEL » hurla ce dernier.

Mais il la savait là, il s’écarta légèrement et enfonça sa lame dans son avant-bras, elle hurla mais trouva la force de le frapper au visage avec la garde de son couteau.

Il trébucha sur le cadavre et tomba à la renverse.  
Elle se jeta sur lui, à califourchon et planta sa lame dans son épaule...Il lâcha son épée sous la douleur.  
« Je t’avais dit de ne pas me laisser en vie » en retirant la lame.  
« MAINTENANT » hurla Castiel en la repoussant de toutes ses forces. Elle retomba lourdement sur ses fesses.  
Elle se mit à crier quand Bobby commença à l’asperger avec un revolver d’eau bénite...Elle recula sur elle-même, tentant de se protéger par tous les moyens, sans remarquer que le chasseur la repoussait contre le mur annexe où elle se retrouva acculée.  
Elle sentit ses mouvements soudain bloqué.  
Bobby lui sourit et leva les yeux. Un piège à démon.  
« Espèce de salaud »  
Pour toute réponse, il lui tira dessus une dernière fois...Elle hurla sa colère et sa douleur.

Il relâcha son arme et rejoint Castiel assis qui tenait son bras tout en tentant d’attraper son poignard. Bobby se pencha, le ramassa et le lui tendit.  
Ils le tinrent chacun d’un côté pendant un court instant, échange de regard qui en disait long.  
En cet instant, Bobby avait décidé de faire totalement confiance à Castiel. Ce dernier lui sourit, Bobby lâcha l’arme.  
« Aides- le » en pointa de son arme vers Abigor.

Bobby s’approcha du démon et lui sourit, mauvais.  
« Prêt ? »  
« Tu prends ton pied hein, vieux fou » le toisa le démon  
Bobby tira un coup sec sur le couteau délivrant Abigor de son emprise dans un cri de douleur.  
Il se laissa tomber le long de la colonne  
« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point » lança Bobby en se penchant vers lui.  
Il essuya la lame sur le mort et la glissa dans sa veste.

 

Castiel, entretemps, s’était relevé et se dirigea vers Ruby dont le visage s’affola au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approcha...  
« Dean ! » fut son premier mot pour Ruby.  
« Quoi, Dean ? Connais pas» entre peur et provocation  
« Ne m’y oblige pas»  
« Ton karma...Fais gaffe... » s’amusa-t-elle  
Castiel s’écarta de quelques mètres et fouilla dans une boite.  
Il se releva...Un plante clou dans les mains. Ruby jeta un regard interrogateur sur Bobby qui l’avait rejoint près du cercle.  
« J’aurais bien aimé avoir le même en bas... » Il releva la machine vers elle et tira, le clou atteignit sa main...Elle hurla sous la douleur  
« Ses clous sont en fer et Bobby ici présent, leur a fait de jolis petites entailles »  
Le chasseur vit que Castiel avait retrouvé son regard noir et semblait prendre plaisir à ce qu’il était en train de faire...Cela le mit à l’aise et lui rappela alors que c’était un démon qu’il avait à ses côtés et que lui, humain, parfois, avait les mêmes réactions de satisfaction sans cette excuse-là....Cela le mit encore plus mal à l’aise. Il enleva sa casquette, se passa la main dans les cheveux et l’enfonça plus en arrière »  
« Je te conseille de parler » menaça Castiel  
« Va te faire foutre »  
« Toi d’abord » en tirant une nouvelle fois...Cette fois-ci le clou atteignit sa cuisse.  
Elle hurla en l’insultant de plus belle.  
« PARLES »  
« Jamais » en lui crachant au visage.  
Il essuya lentement le glaire de sa manche et tira. Le clou l’atteignit en pleine joue.  
Elle porta la main à son visage pour l’enlever mais le fer et la marque l’en empêchaient...Elle sentait tout son corps brûler.  
« Arrêtes...Je t’en supplie, arrête » en se sachant plus où mettre ses mains pour atténuer la douleur.  
« Parles et tu vivras »  
Elle le regarda, méfiante   
« Alastair me tuera »  
« Si l’Apocalypse échoue, il aura d’autre chat à fouetter...Crois- moi » en lui souriant.  
« Je te crois pas » la voix hachée  
« Comme tu voudras » en tirant à nouveau. Le clou atteignit son sein gauche  
« Espèce de salaud...Tu vas me le payer » en vociférant.  
« Alors » d’une voix calme, le visage trop serein, qui glaça le sang de Bobby  
Elle se tut mais la peur marquait tous ses traits  
« Bien » il tira à nouveau  
Elle hurla encore plus fort, si cela pouvait être encore possible.  
Le clou enfoncé dans son foie.  
« Bersteen street » dans un murmure  
« Pardon ? »  
« BERSTEEN STREET » hurla-t-elle  
« RACHEL » hurla à son tour Castiel.

Un long silence puis apparut l’ange  
« Elle dit la vérité »  
« Parfait » en souriant  
« Tu m’as promis » le regard affolé, cherchant du soutien dans celui de Rachel et de Bobby.  
« Je t’avais dit de ne plus te mettre sur ma route ni sur celle des élus » en pointant la machine vers sa tête.  
« Castiel » murmura Rachel  
« Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque...Libre, elle cherchera à se venger » lui répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.  
« Le Castiel que j’ai connu, n’aurait jamais fait ça » en se mettant à ses côtés  
« Le Castiel que tu as connu à éradiquer des peuples entiers au nom de Dieu...Ce Castiel-là est mort depuis longtemps...Salue le nouveau»  
Il tira...Ruby resta figée...Un clou au milieu du front...Un deuxième coup, le clou atteignit son cœur.  
Il jeta l’arme au sol et s’éloigna sans un regard...Rachel regarda Ruby mourir...Bobby ne dit rien.  
« Mon dieu...» L’ange ne put s’empêcher de faire un signe de croix.

Bobby finit par rejoindre Castiel qui se tenait debout de dos, à quelques mètres d’eux.  
« Castiel ? »  
« Quoi ? » la voix lointaine, les bras croisés.  
« On doit y aller »  
« J’arrive....Laisse- moi quelques secondes »  
« Bien » Il leva la main et après une courte hésitation, la posa d’un geste maladroit sur son épaule et s’éloigna.  
On ne lui avait jamais appris à réconforter un démon, il ne savait même pas jusqu’ici que ceux-ci pouvaient en avoir besoin.

 

Fin chapitre VIII


	9. Swang song

Dean reprit sa respiration en grimaçant, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, Velior n’y avait pas été de main morte...Assis contre le mur, il avait arrêté de faire le décompte des heures et des jours, il ne savait même pas si une journée s’était déjà écoulée.  
La pièce restait tout le temps éclairée par des néons tellement puissants que des taches avaient fini par voiler ses yeux...Il ne s’entendait presque pas souffrir et quand il se parlait pour se motiver, il percevait à peine sa voix...En regardant les murs capitonnés, il se dit que si ceux-ci avaient été neufs, il n’entendrait même pas les battements de son cœur tonnés dans ses oreilles.  
A chaque fois qu’il sentait le sommeil le saisir, un garde actionnait une sorte d’alarme aigue qui lui perçait les tympans...Il était épuisé mais malgré les tortures tant psychologiques que physiques, il tenait.  
Il tenait grâce au visage de sa mère qui apparaissait comme un mirage à ses côtés...Elle lui parlait, lui disait combien elle l’aimait et était fière de lui...Il avait parfois l’impression de sentir son parfum, la douceur de sa main sur sa joue et à chaque fois qu’elle disparaissait, elle lui disait toujours les mêmes mots  
« Les anges veillent sur toi »  
Il n’en connaissait aucun excepté un déchu qui l’avait trahi.

Il tendit la main et attrapa la petite bouteille d’eau...Un demi litre...Ca et 2 bols d’une soupe épaisse et infâme, c’était tout ce qu’il avait reçu depuis qu’il avait atterri entre ses murs.  
Sa montre, cassée, ne lui donnait plus que l’heure de son arrivée....Il espérait qu’elle se remette en route et qu’elle lui donne l’heure de son départ.

Un bruit de loquet, il serra la mâchoire...Maïmon apparut suivi de Velior.  
« Hello, Dean » en souriant.  
Un autre homme entra à son tour...La peur lui vida le sang et le glaça.  
Alastair.  
« Comment on se retrouve ? » en riant.  
« J’ai pensé qu’un peu de compagnie te ferait plaisir » lança Maïmon en passant de Dean à Alastair. « Vous devez avoir des choses à vous raconter depuis le temps »  
Il fit un signe à Velior qui se mit sur le côté, raide.  
« Je vous laisse »

La porte se referma et Alastair plongea son regard froid dans la terreur qui emplissait celui de Dean.  
« Il paraitrait que tu fasses de la résistance ? Ce n’est pas bien ça » en s’avançant.  
Dean se releva en s’aidant du mur...Main gauche sur sa poitrine.  
Alastair se tourna vers Velior qui baissa la tête puis il sortit de sa veste un long couteau...Dean sentit la sueur coulée dans son dos.  
« A nous 2 » d’un geste vif, il entailla le ventre de Dean qui se plia en deux en se retenant d’hurler. « J’ai sur mes chevalets un khmer qui connait mille façon de découper un homme sans que jamais cela ne le tue...Ca pouvait durer des jours...Un découpage méthodique...En échange de sa liberté, il a accepté de tout me révéler...Il va de soi que je me suis exercé en premier sur lui et qui je m’y exerce encore aujourd’hui» en souriant d’un air satisfait.  
« Je t’emmerde » la voix étouffée...Il regardait le sang coulé entre ses doigts.  
« Tsss tsss tsss » en lui repoussant violemment la tête contre le mur...Les tissus amortirent le choc, Dean en profita pour se redresser et le frapper au visage...Il savait bien qu’il n’avait aucune chance mais il voulait tenter sa chance...Attrapé le couteau mais Alastair le vit faire.  
Il s’écarta et lui fit une nouvelle entaille au milieu du dos en le repoussant.  
Dean s’effondra face contre sol.  
Un signe de la tête et Velior le redressa et le retint par les bras réveillant la douleur dans ses côtes.  
Face à Alastair, Dean sut qu’il ne tiendrait plus 40 ans...Il pria pour que Sam ne cède pas, puis perdit connaissance.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda Bobby en observant la ferme qui se dressait au milieu de la prairie.  
« 5 à l’intérieur et peut-être plus dans la chambre » répondit Hester.

 

Aucun des démons ne pouvant supporter un voyage céleste et Bobby s’y refusant, Rachel les quitta le visage fermé....Ils rentrèrent tous les trois, Castiel, Abigor et Bobby à bord de l’Impala qu’ils les y avaient emmené.  
Ils avaient pris le temps avant de partir de mettre le feu au hangar pour effacer leur trace et surtout brûler le cadavre de Ruby, ultime exigence du vieux chasseur.  
Quand ils entrèrent à la Casse, Balthazar et Rachel les y attendaient déjà...Apparu alors au milieu du salon, Hester...Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Cette dernière avait retrouvé la chambre verte près de St louis...Bobby tiqua, ce n’était pas la porte à côté et Castiel avait fait déjà constitué les deux groupes.  
Il tenterait de délivrer Dean avec Inias et Balthazar tandis que Bobby tenterait de délivrer Sam avec Rachel, Ester et Abigor...Celui-ci avait quitté la maison...Il lui fallait trouver un nouveau vaisseau à St Louis.  
Bobby regarda le cadavre sur le sol du salon et rechigna...Abigor avait beau eu lui dire que ce vaisseau était malade et mourant, il n’en demeurait pas moi que ce fut la possession du démon qui l’avait achevé.

Balthazar d’un commun accord avec Castiel avait décidé que les attaques devaient se faire simultanément.  
Les anges avaient cet avantage de ne pas avoir besoin de téléphone pour garder contact.

 

« Alors ? » pesta Bobby en fixant la ferme.  
« Ils n’y sont pas encore » signifia Hester les yeux fermés  
« Putain ils sont à moins d’une heure de Dean et nous on est déjà ici depuis au moins 40 minutes » en regardant sa montre...Ses intestins se contractèrent...Il avait du mal à se remettre de son petit voyage céleste.  
Un bruit et tous se retournèrent  
« C’est moi »  
« Qui moi ? » fulmina Bobby en pointant son fusil  
« Abigor » un jeune homme apparut  
« Où tu l’as piqué celui-là cette fois ? »  
« Il était dans le coma...Alors fais pas chier...Au moins, il servira à quelque chose » en se jetant au sol à ses côtés  
« Ca donne quoi ? »  
« Ca donne que dalle» ronchonna Bobby  
« C’est bon » sourit Hester, satisfaite en ouvrant les yeux.  
« Et Rachel ? »  
« Je suis là » elle apparut avec une bouteille à la main.  
« C’est quoi ça ? Le dernier verre du condamné »  
« Non, une assurance vie»  
Abigor et Bobby se jetèrent un regard dubitatif.  
« On y va » elle disparut tout comme Hester  
« Et nous alors ? » ragea Bobby en descendant la pente dépassé par Abigor. « Putain de merde... » en manquant tomber.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Ca va pas être de la tarte » lança Balthazar, en faisant la moue.  
« C’est-à-dire ? » Castiel se tenait debout, Inias derrière lui.  
« Ils sont au moins une vingtaine là-bas et on a un big soucis »  
« Ils ont marqué les murs » laissa tomber comme une évidence Castiel.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? » s’inquiéta Inias  
« Je vais entrer...Occupez- vous des gardes extérieurs »  
« T’y arriveras jamais tout seul» répliqua Balthazar.  
« On a pas le choix »  
« Tiens » Inias sortit son poignard et le lui tendit. « Je n’en aurais pas besoin...Ma grâce devrait suffire...Ils ne sont pas aussi nombres qu’on aurait pu le craindre » continua l’ange.  
« A l’extérieur peut être mais dedans » grimaça Balthazar  
« Tenez- vous prêt...Vous sentirez les symboles se briser...Ne perdez pas de temps...Je suis peut être un démon mais je ne suis pas immortel »  
« Tu peux compter sur nous » en lui tapotant l’épaule  
Castiel le foudroya du regard  
« Cassie » le supplia Balthazar. « On est sur le même bateau »  
« Evite un remake de Titanic, ça m’arrangerait » répliqua aussitôt Castiel  
Balthazar se mit à rire   
« T’as vachement changé, Cassie...Mais je dois dire que ce nouveau toi me plait bien » en lui tapant sur l’épaule une nouvelle fois.  
Ce dernier se surprit à ne pas en être gêner...Lui qui tenait tant à son espace personnel ne se l’était jamais fait autant violer que depuis ses derniers jours...Il ne savait pas si il devait s’en réjouir ou craindre le pire.  
« J’y vais...Donnez- moi 10 minutes »  
« Fais gaffe à toi, frérot »  
Castiel stoppa dans son élan pour répliquer mais il reprit son chemin. Il mettrait les choses au point plus tard...L’heure n’était pas aux vaines discussions.

 

Il mit moins de 2 minutes pour atteindre le mur extérieur...Sans ouverture et trop haut, il demeurait sans surveillance...Il fit le tour par l’arrière.

Balthazar leva les yeux vers le ciel...Il n’avait aucun espoir que son Père ne l’entende mais il n’avait plus rien à perdre...Gagnant ou perdant, de toutes manières cela finira en chaos.  
Inias lui adressa ses prières à quelqu’un d’autre  
« Gabriel...Si tu m’entends...L’avenir est occupé de se jouer ici, en ce moment même...La chance ne semble pas être de notre alliée...On a besoin de toi...Je t’en supplie mon frère »

« On y va » lança Balthazar...Ils disparurent pour atterrir au milieu de la cour de ce qui devait être un ancien hôpital psychiatrique.  
Il y avait plusieurs démons qui s’étaient réunis devant un jeu de carte.  
« Salut tout le monde » lança Balthazar tout sourire.

Castiel aperçut deux gardes à l’entrée arrière...Il s’avança dans la pénombre.  
« Vous auriez du feu s’il vous plait » en se montrant.  
« T’es qui toi ? » il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le poignard lui transperça le menton et heurta sa boite crânienne.  
L’autre n’eut pas le temps de réagir, Castiel s’accroupit et planta la lame d’Inias sur son côté lui perforant le cœur.  
Il retira ses deux lames d’un seul geste et les fit tourner dans ses mains.

Il brisa le symbole anti-ange dessiné sur la porte et entra.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam se retrouva à nouveau seul...Uriel était revenu, lui avait ressorti les mêmes boniments et il lui avait répondu avec le même aplomb.  
Il avait pourtant mal aux tripes...Uriel lui avait dit pour Dean et même si Sam savait déjà ce qu’il s’était passé dans ses enfers...Même si il savait depuis toujours que Dean aimait la chasse et la mort...Il n’en demeurait pas moins que son frère restait quelqu’un de bien...Il n’avait jamais sciemment tué un innocent...Il était le premier à voler au secours des plus démunis et même si ses dernières années, il était de plus en plus au bord du précipice, Sam savait que c’était de sa faute...A cause de ce sang de démon qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Il maudit les anges...Ils avaient détruit son frère après avoir en vain tenté de le briser lui...Mais il y avait quelque chose qu’ils ne pourraient jamais détruire.  
Leur foi en chacun...Dean malgré toutes les épreuves avaient toujours été là pour son frère, il n’avait pas vendu son âme pour le plaisir des enfers, il était terrorisé rien qu’à leur évocation...Non, il l’avait fait pour lui....Pour qu’il puisse vivre comme une personne normale et il était bien décidé à le faire...Pour cela, il devait résister tout comme il était certain que Dean le ferait de son côté.  
Mu par ce lien fraternel plus fort que tout.

Uriel l’avait prévenu...Si la manière douce ne suffisait pas, il passerait au niveau supérieure...Ce qui semblait vouloir dire, la torture...Mais Sam en avait vu d’autre.

 

Rachel attendait devant la porte avec Hester quand Bobby arriva enfin, en sueur.  
« Merci pour le coup de main » essoufflé en foudroyant Hester  
« Je ne suis pas votre ange taxi » vexée.  
« Suffit » tonna Rachel...  
« Ils sont 5...Uriel semble être parti mais le connaissant il ne doit pas être bien loin et je suis presque sûre que c’est un piège »  
« Merde » bougonna Bobby. « On fait quoi ? »  
« Toi...Rien...Tu t’occuperas de Sam...Il doit voir un visage familier à qui il puisse faire confiance »  
« Vous m’avez emmené ici pour faire du Baby sitting ? »  
« Non...Pour sauver l’élu » Rachel le foudroya du regard, il se tut  
« Et moi ? » lança Abigor  
« Toi » elle lui sourit. « Enlèves- moi ton T-Shirt »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Vous croyez vraiment que c’est le moment » maugréa Bobby

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Balthazar n’eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de ses assaillants, ce fut plus compliqué pour Inias qui sans son poignard devait sauter d’un démon à l’autre.  
Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il n’y avait plus que des cadavres, la moitié aux yeux carbonisés étendus de part et d’autre de la cour.  
« Allons-y....Il a déjà fait sauté trois symboles» les yeux fermés les sentant se briser.

 

Castiel arriva dans un long couloir...De chaque côté de celui-ci, des portes...Certaines étaient ouvertes et donnaient sur des cellules vides...Excepté une où gisait deux corps...Probablement des vaisseaux abandonnés.  
Il aperçut un petit témoin allumé au-dessus de la dernière porte.  
Il longea le mur...Il n’avait plus vu de symbole depuis le troisième qu’il avait brisé.  
Il sentait le piège se refermer sur lui mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Quitte à tout perdre, autant en finir ici...La mort de Dean mettrait fin à l’apocalypse...Il respira profondément...Il ne ferait ça qu’en dernier recours...Il avait une promesse à tenir.

Il vit alors un homme derrière la porte du couloir...Il n’en voyait que le bout du crâne mais si il se retournait, il ne pourrait pas s’en cacher...ll devait atteindre la cellule au plus vite en priant pour que ce soit la bonne.

 

Dean étendu sur le sol, se laissait bercer par sa respiration...Il se concentrait dessus pour éviter de ressentir la douleur dans sa poitrine et la gêne dans son dos.  
Il trembla en repensant au regard d’Alastair sur lui...Il fut heureux sur le coup d’être humain et non plus cette âme accrochée au chevalet...Ici, au moins, il lui était permis de perdre connaissance.  
Pas pour longtemps, un bruit de loquet...Il se recroquevilla.  
Il resta de dos à la porte, refusant de voir Alastair se réjouir de la peur et de la sueur sur son visage.  
« Dean ? »  
Cette voix...Castiel.  
« Dean » Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés et le repoussa lentement pour l’examiner.  
« Ne me touche pas » en le repoussant tout en reculant, grimaçant sous l’effort. « Tu viens achever ton travail, c’est ça ?» la voix rauque   
« Dean...De quoi tu parles ? Je viens de sortir d’ici, imbécile » en se mettant à genoux face à lui.  
« Tu m’as trahi » en le foudroyant du regard  
« Je ne t’ai jamais trahi...Bélial s’est allié avec Lucifer...Asmoth m’a trahi et laissé pour mort »  
« C’est ça oui et c’est pour cela que tu te tiens libre devant moi »  
« Dean » en tiquant.  
C’est alors que ce dernier aperçut les lames et le sang.  
Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Castiel.  
« Je te l’ai dit...Je vous protègerais toi et ton frère »  
« Sam ? » en s’asseyant tenant sa poitrine...Le sang se remit à couler à nouveau de sa plaie.  
« Bobby s’en occupe avec.... » il soupira. « Il semblerait qu’on ait des alliés inattendus »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je t’expliquerais tout ça plus tard...On n’a pas le temps...Viens...Je vais t’aider » en s’approchant de Dean et le soulevant par le bras  
Il gémit sous la douleur mais réussit à tenir sur ses jambes   
« Tiens prends ça » en lui tendant une des deux lames

«Ca sera inutile »  
Castiel lâcha Dean qui tomba sur ses genoux et se retourna lame tendue pour faire face à Velior et Maïmon.  
« Castiel, je présume »  
« Tu présumes bien, du con »

 

Balthazar et Inias prirent des chemins opposés...Le premier restant persuadé que tout cela était bien trop facile et c’était le cas.  
Il pénétra dans un petit couloir étroit et avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il se passe, les portes marquées se refermèrent sur lui...L’emprisonnant dans le noir  
« Bordel » hurla-t-il

Inias s’avança...Une petite salle qui semblait être un ancien réfectoire et au bout de celle-ci une porte, il entra...Une voix résonna dans sa tête...Il se redressa et d’un bruissement d’aile disparut avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui  
.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Abigor entra dans la grange suivi de Rachel...Il portait la chemise à carreau de Bobby...Trop large.  
« Montrez-vous , bande de lâche »  
Elle se tourna vers le démon qui n’en menait pas large  
« Tu risques rien...Tu n’es pas des nôtres »  
« Si tu le dis » la voix peu rassurée

Bobby, étriqué dans le T-shirt trop étroit d’Abigor fit le tour de la grange attenante à la ferme, avec Hester.  
Ils grimpèrent l’échelle qui menait à la réserve de botte de foin.  
« C’est plus de mon âge tout ça » en ronchonnant  
« Avance où je t’enfonce ma lame dans les fesses » sourit l’ange  
« Saloperie d’emplumé »  
« Tu n’oublies pas...Si jamais...Ni Rachel ni moi ne devons être dans la même pièce »  
« Oui, oui...Je suis pas complètement idiot, merci...J’avais compris la première fois»  
« On n’aura pas de seconde chance...Tu te rends bien compte que c’est un piège, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Y a pas à dire c’est de famille chez vous de remonter le moral des gens » en se jetant sur la paille, haletant.

 

« Montrez-vous » hurla à nouveau Rachel...  
« Où est-t-elle cette chambre verte ? »  
« Devant toi » en pointant une cabane plantée au milieu de la grange   
« Ca ? » avec dédain  
« Oui, ça ...Attention...Prépares toi »  
« Par tous les enfers » marmonna le démon   
« Tu crois vraiment que c’est moment de les invoquer ! »

 

Trois anges apparurent et s’avancèrent vers eux...Hester lui indiqua qu’il y en avait encore trois derrière la chambre.  
Elle disparut et se retrouva aussitôt derrière eux....Surpris et focalisés sur leurs compagnons, ils n’eurent pas le temps de réagir...Elle trancha la gorge du premier puis tourna sur elle-même et enfonça sa lame dans le cœur du deuxième...le troisième sortit sa lame et tenta de la poignarder à hauteur de poitrine mais elle se servit du corps du deuxième comme rempart.  
Elle repoussa le cadavre sur son flanc et retirant sa lame...Le troisième déséquilibré tomba sur un genou, il n’eut pas temps de retirer sa lame qu’Hester lui planta la sienne dans la tempe.  
Bobby en resta béat d’admiration bien qu’il jura à chaque grâce qui s’éteignait, la lumière était aveuglante même à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Rachel qu’en à elle, bouteille dans une main et lame dans l’autre, attirait les trois gardes vers elle.  
« MAINTENANT » hurla –t-elle  
Aussitôt Hester et elle disparurent.  
Abigor se retrouva seul face aux trois anges  
« Hey » sourire crispé...Il arracha sa chemise et plaqua sa main sur son torse marquée....Un cri, un énorme courant d’air et la grâce des anges fut projeté dans le néant.  
Une fumée noire s’échappa du corps du vaisseau...Abigor s’en sortit avec une belle frayeur, mais pas son vaisseau.

 

Bobby avait tout observé de haut...Il décida qu’il était tant d’intervenir...Il descendit l’échelle intérieure et sauta au sol à quelques échelons de la fin.  
Il se dirigea vers la cabane et en fit le tour pour se retrouver devant la porte.  
Il entra.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Velior le frappa si fort que Castiel crut entendre tous les os de son vaisseau craqué sous le choc...Il cracha du sang, il avait le poignet foulé...Maïmon s’abaissa et prit sa lame  
« Joli...Souvenir je suppose »  
« Touche pas à ça » en s’avançant  
« Ou sinon » il fit un pas et enfonça la lame dans son épaule, à l’endroit même où Ruby l’avait poignardé.  
Castiel gémit sous la douleur et tomba sur ses genoux.  
« CASS » hurla Dean mais Velior l’attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers lui. Dean s’accrocha à sa main pour atténuer la douleur de la prise.  
« Si c’est pas mignon ça...Un humain qui s’inquiète pour un démon » en relevant le menton de Castiel.  
Dean assistait impuissant à ce qui semblait être la mise à mort de Castiel.  
« Foutez- lui la paix, connards»  
« Tu dis oui ? » minauda Maïmon en se tournant vers lui, toujours pendu à la main de Velior.  
« Jamais » en lui crachant à la figure  
Castiel sourit.  
« Ca te fait marrer toi » ragea le démon en enfonçant pour la deuxième fois la lame dans la même blessure.  
Castiel, mâchoire crispée, releva sa tête sans crier...Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les sombres de Maïmon qui fulminait.  
« Tu vas mourir »  
« CASS » Dean attrapa l’entrejambe de Velior de sa main valide et le lui écrasa le plus fort qu’il put.  
Le démon cria mais refusa de céder...Dean serra de ses dernières forces.  
Maïmon se tourna vers lui...Velior lâcha prise et Dean frappa Maïmon au visage...Surpris celui-ci recula d’un pas.  
Dean en profita pour le frapper à nouveau...Il crevait de mal aux côtes mais passa au-dessus de sa souffrance.  
Maïmon se mit à rire et d’un geste le repoussa.  
« Misérable, avorton ....Tu ne peux rien contre moi »  
« Lui non mais moi si »  
Il se retourna...Castiel lui attrapa le poignet, retournant la lame vers son propre corps et lui transperça le cœur.  
« C’est...Im...possible » en mourant.  
« DEAN » hurla Castiel en repoussant le corps de sans vie de Maïmon tout en retirant la lame.  
Velior frappa le chasseur qui heurta Castiel, lui tombant dessus et l’empêchant d’agir.  
« Vous êtes des hommes morts » Il prit la lame que Castiel avait tendue à Dean et s’apprêtait à frapper quand il fut soudain stoppé dans son élan.  
Ses yeux s’éclairèrent et il s’effondra...Dean fit un écart pour éviter le corps mais pas Castiel se retrouva écraser dessous.  
« Hello boys...Besoin d’un coup de main ? »  
« Meg ? » Ce fut la première fois que Dean put voir de la réelle surprise sur le visage du Castiel.  
« Comme au bon vieux temps » elle essuya sa lame sur son pantalon et d’une main repoussa Velior  
« Debout...Ca grouille de cafards ici »  
« Les anges ? » s’interrogea Castiel en se relevant, grimaçant, se tenant le bras.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? »  
« Où sont-ils Meg »  
« Tu sais que t’es chiant comme mec...Je viens de risquer ma tête là »  
« Merci » sourit Castiel  
Elle s’approcha et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Castiel la repoussa.  
« C’est pas le moment »  
« C’est plus jamais le moment avec toi » en lui glissant un baiser furtif. « Je te conduis à ton pote à plume et puis je me barre...J’ai des apparences à sauver moi »  
Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait entre sourire et interrogation.  
« On a travaillé ensemble » fuyant le regard du chasseur  
« Je vois ça » en souriant.  
« On y va » en poussant Dean devant lui.  
« C’est quoi cette histoire d’ange là » finit-il par laisser tomber  
« Fermes- la et avances »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam se redressa quand il le vit entrer.  
« Bobby ? »  
« Sam...Merci Mon dieu...T’es vivant » en allant à sa rencontre...Une brève étreinte.  
« On doit foutre le camp d’ici »  
« Dean ? » en lui attrapant le bras  
« Castiel s’en occupe »  
« Castiel ? »  
« Votre pote démon-là...T’as oublié ? »  
« Il ne nous a pas trahi ? » surpris  
« Ah non je pense plutôt que c’est lui qui s’est fait avoir et il n’a pas l’air d’apprécier »  
« Quoi dont » en le suivant vers la sortie  
« Les trahisons ....Viens, on nous attend »

A peine à l’extérieur de la pièce, qu’un bruissement d’aile mit Uriel sur leur chemin.  
« Tiens dont...On comptait partir sans me dire au revoir » Il posa deux doigts sur le front de Bobby qui perdit connaissance.  
« Qu’est-ce que.. »  
« Rien ne t’inquiète pas...Mais ça pourrait ne plus être le cas si tu t’obstines dans ton refus »  
Il regarda le vieux chasseur à ses pieds.  
« Il m’en voudrait à mort... » Il releva les yeux dans ceux d’Uriel. « Ca reste non et ça restera toujours non....Je ne changerais pas d’avis »  
« C’est ce qu’on verra » en s’avança furieux  
« URIEL » des bruissements d’aile.  
« Rachel ? » en se retournant  
« Salue Michael pour moi » elle lança sa bouteille enflammée sur lui.

Il hurla embrassé par l’huile sacrée et disparut.

« HESTER »  
Chacun s’occupa d’un des humains...Tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Bobby.

NI Dean, ni Castiel n’étaient là.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Meg indiqua la porte marquée.  
« Il est là ton ange....Prisonnier dans sa cage » en souriant.  
« Merci Meg »  
« Fais attention à toi...Alastair ne doit pas être bien loin et il n’est pas seul »  
« Ca ira.. »  
Elle lui sourit...Il dodelina de la tête  
« Toi alors » Il se pencha en souriant et l’embrassa.  
Le baiser fut plus passionné et plus long.  
« Dites...Je veux bien mais vous pourriez pas faire ça un autre moment ! » nota Dean.  
Castiel s’écarta.  
« Il n’y aura plus d’autre moment » sourit, triste, Meg.  
« Adieu...Fais attention à toi »  
« Tu sais bien que je m’en sors toujours » en s’éloignant  
« Son aide n’aurait pas été de refus » ronchonna Dean.  
« La fermes...T’es vivant grâce à elle...Ne me le fais pas regretter » en se dirigeant vers la porte et brisant le symbole.

Un homme apparut sorti de nulle part.  
« Merde...Comme un débutant...La honte quoi » en rajustant sa veste de lin sur son T-shirt à col ouvert.  
« C’est qui lui ? » lança Dean en le pointant du doigt tout en fixant Castiel  
« Un ange »  
« Enchanté, Balthazar...Tu dois être le fameux élu » la mine un peu dépité. « Il a pas fière allure le vaisseau de Lulu » en tournant le regard vers son frère.  
« Il crève de mal, l’élu...Si tu pouvais lui arranger ça...Histoire qu’on se casse d’ici » ordonna Castiel  
« Oui parce que sur le coup, je vais avoir besoin de toi...C’est tapissé de symboles par ici » sourit l’ange.  
« Y a pas à dire, ça valait la peine de t’avoir dans notre équipe »  
« Fais pas chier hein Cassie...Inias et moi on a pas chômé non plus...Ingrat »  
« Euh » voulut intervenir Dean  
« Toi, on t’a pas sonné » tout en plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine.  
Dean eut soudain le souffle coupé et une douleur atroce lui parcourra tout le haut du corps puis plus rien.  
« Wouaouh «  en respirant à plein poumon  
« Bon...Ca y est...On peut y aller » grogna Castiel  
« Tu peux rien faire pour lui ? » lança Dean, voyant le sang à hauteur d’épaule sur le trench-coat.  
« A part lui faire sa lessive...Pas grand-chose...Pourquoi ? » sourire en coin.  
« Vous êtes tous aussi chiant là-haut ?»  
« Non...Il paraitrait que je sois le plus chou de toute la garnison...C’est Cassie qui l’a dit mais bon faut dire qu’à l’époque, il n’était pas pourvu du même humour caustique et de ce charmant vocabulaire fleuri » en riant suivant Castiel qui ouvrait la marche.  
« Ta gueule Balthy...Tu vas nous faire repérer »  
« Qu’est-ce que je disais »  
Dean ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire...Un ange et un démon qui sauvent un élu humain.  
Qui aurait pu croire ça.

Ils finirent par atteindre le dernier couloir.  
« Merde » paniqua Balthazar.  
Il disparut dans un éclair lumineux.  
« Comme on se retrouve »  
Alastair se tenait au milieu du couloir main en sang sur une marque anti ange.  
« On sera plus tranquille comme ça »

Deux démons surgirent derrière Castiel et Dean, et deux autres derrière Alastair.  
« Alors toi» en pointant Dean. « Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment...Quand à toi » en foudroyant Castiel du regard. « Tu vas retourner sur ce chevalet que tu n’aurais jamais dû quitter et cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra t’en délivrer »  
Castiel recula, un éclair de peur traversa son regard pour faire place aussitôt à la colère...Les yeux noirs.  
« Jamais » en pointant sa lame  
« Tu n’as aucune chance....Ils sont encore des dizaines là-dehors »  
« Je ne pense pas non » lança une voix enjouée.  
Alastair tendit la main vers la marque mais un coup de poignard la lui la sectionna à hauteur de poignet.  
« Pas touche »  
Alastair s’échappa dans un cri rauque...Le nuage disparut dans le sol  
« Merde » ragea l’ange en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

Une lumière brûla le regard des deux démons à l’arrière de Castiel...Inias une main sur chaque tête.  
Les autres démons ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s’enfuirent... Deux nuages noirs suivant les traces de leur maitre.  
« Hello brother....Ca fait un bail dit on »  
« Toi ? » en reculant.  
« Oui moi en chair et en os...Et accessoirement en plume aussi » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bonbon, nonchalamment.  
« T’en veux un ? » vers Dean qui n’y comprenait plus rien.  
« Et lui c’est qui cette fois ? Dieu ? » souffla Dean, exaspéré  
« C’est Gabriel »  répondit Castiel en rangeant son arme, grimaçant sous la douleur.  
« Quoi l’archange ? »  
« Lui-même...Euh ça vous dérange pas si on parle de mon statut ailleurs » lança ce dernier.  
« Je vous retrouve chez Bobby » laissa tomber Castiel.  
« Tu viens pas avec nous ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
« Toi et ton frère y serez à l’abri...Ils vont s’occuper de vous » en lançant un regard vers Gabriel qui perdit son sourire.  
« Rien à carrer » en s’approchant de lui. « Tu vas où là ? »  
« Chez moi »  
« Quel chez toi...T’as plus de chez toi, mec...T’es persona non grata partout, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant » fulmina Dean.  
« Je sais mais ce n’est pas fini »  
« Comment ça pas fini ? »  
« On doit retrouver Lilith et la ramener sur terre...Gabriel fera alors ce qu’il faudra » l’interrogeant du regard  
Ce dernier opina en avalant son bonbon.  
« Mais c’est de la folie, Cass...T’as aucune chance contre eux » le suppliant du regard. « Laissa la croupir »  
« Non, Dean...Lilith aux mains d’Alastair, nous ne serons jamais à l’abri d’une Apocalypse...On ne peut pas prendre ce risque »  
« Je t’interdis d’y aller...Tu as juré de me...de nous protéger »  
« C’est ce que je vais faire...Je ne serais pas seul...Abigor sera là ainsi qu’une légion du sixième enfer »  
« Je m’en fous » laissa tomber Dean  
« J’y vais » en lui souriant. « Je te les confie, Gabriel...J’espère que je peux te faire confiance »   
« Je te dois bien ça, frérot...Je suis désolé, ça vaut pour ce que ça vaut mais si j’avais été là, je n’aurais jamais accepté ton bannissement »  
« Oui mais tu n’étais pas là, Gabriel »  
« Je le serais cette fois »  
« Je vais attendre que vous soyez parti » Castiel recula de quelques pas.

Dean comprit que Castiel ne voulait pas leur révéler sa véritable essence...Ils devaient garder l’image du vaisseau et pas de l’être qui l’habitait.  
Dean s’approcha  
« Si tu ramènes pas tes fesses d’ici 48 heures, je viendrais te chercher moi-même »  
« Fous le camps...Va t’occuper de ton frère»  
Dean hésita un court instant puis s’approcha et d’un geste, le tira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Merci...Merci pour tout » en lui tapant dans le dos.  
Castiel resta sans réagir puis repoussa doucement le chasseur...Il serra le bras de Dean à hauteur de sa marque.  
« Tu ne sens même plus ma présence, n’est-ce pas ? » le visage fermé.  
Dean tiqua, c’était vrai...Il ne l’avait pas senti venir dans la cellule.   
« Ca veut dire quoi? »  
« Rien » en lui souriant, le regard vide.  
Il fit un signe de tête à Gabriel.  
Dean se tourna vers lui, interrogateur...Il s’apprêta à reculer pour échapper à son emprise mais l’Archange posa deux doigts sur son front.

Castiel se retrouva seul...Seul comme jamais...Les élus étaient sains et saufs...Il avait tenu parole...Ange ou démon, peu importe...Il était resté fidèle à l’être qu’il était et resterait... Castiel.

Fin chapitre IX


	10. Epilogue

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Dean et Sam avaient été libéré....Ils vivaient depuis chez Bobby entourés d’ange et de démon qui se partageaient leur surveillance...  
Si au départ, la collaboration s’avéra houleuse, chacun finit par y trouver sa place et un terrain d’entente.  
Les duos qui se partageaient les jours de garde finirent par être toujours les mêmes.  
Balthazar avait sympathisé avec un vieux démon avec lequel il échangeait des souvenirs souvent salaces d’ailleurs.  
Hester faisait duo avec une vieille sorcière qui lui racontait des histoires improbables qu’elle feignait de croire.

Bobby, pour s’occuper, avait retapé la cuisine.  
Dean et Sam, eux, attendaient...Sam plongé dans ses livres et son ordinateur...Dean plongé dans ses pensées et ses bouteilles de bière.

Deux semaines qu’ils n’avaient aucune nouvelle et depuis la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Dean depuis l’intervention de l’archange ne trouva jamais de réponse, ce dernier ne s’étant plus présenté à eux depuis, tout comme Rachel.  
Ils savaient tous que c’était le chaos au Paradis tout comme cela l’était dans les Enfers et même si le commun des mortels n’en avait que faire...Pour eux, c’était une toute autre histoire.

Tant que Lilith ne serait pas retrouver, ils ne seraient jamais tranquille et honnêtement Dean ne se voyait pas se coltiner un Balthazar, extraverti ou une Hester, raide et coincée une semaine de plus.  
Mais ils savaient que dehors, ils risquaient gros...Il n’y aurait pas de seconde chance...Anges et démons ne feraient plus les mêmes erreurs et trouveraient un moyen de les obliger à céder et ainsi de déclencher une Apocalypse qui leur en couterait bien plus que la compagnie d’anges et de démons rebelles.

Dean fut sorti de ses pensées par les rires tonitruants de Balthazar...Il en avait appris plus sur lui par Hester. Balthazar était un ange particulier dans son genre...En mission la plus part du temps sur terre, il avait fini par y trouver ses aises et par ressembler à ses êtres qu’il était censé étudier.  
Contrairement à Gabriel, Balthazar n’avait pas fui le Paradis, ce fut plutôt le Paradis qui fuyait Balthazar...Il n’avait jamais contredit un ordre et malgré ses airs débonnaires, il s’était toujours montrer un soldat attaché à sa garnison...Mais depuis la chute de Castiel et les raisons de celle-ci, il prit sa vie céleste sur un ton plus léger tout en prenant garde de ne jamais franchir le seuil de non-retour mais la réalité le rattrapa, il avait fini par devoir faire un choix devant celui pris par ses frères Archanges. ..Et comme à son habitude, il tergiversa beaucoup, Rachel sut pourtant qu’il lui serait loyal.  
Balthazar aimait trop la terre pour la voir réduite en plaine de jeu par ses frères.

Pour Hester, tout fut, au départ qu’une question de loyauté, Rachel était sa supérieure, elle lui obéissait...Castiel était en son temps celui de Rachel mais Hester n’éprouva pour lui aucune sympathie...Elle aimait les choses carrées, Castiel les arrondies.  
Il était fier soldat et avait mené plusieurs campagnes fructueuses mais elle pouvait voir à chaque fois dans son regard, ce doute perpétuel qui lui faisait tout analyser.  
Castiel aimait à observer les hommes, il les trouvait fascinant...Hester les trouvait insignifiant.  
Rachel aussi mais elle était attaché à son frère...Avec le recul Hester se dit qu’en fait, ils avaient plus en commun qu’ils ne le laissaient paraître...Castiel avait fini par avoir le courage de ses émotions, Rachel en eut peur et recula avant de tomber avec lui.  
Hester vit la culpabilité ronger sa supérieure...Elle la voyait souvent songeuse, le regard vers la terre mais le sachant traversant celle-ci vers ses entrailles...Le poids de sa trahison.

Hester tenta bien de lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait fait le bon choix et que c’était Castiel qui était dans l’erreur mais un être allait bouleverser tous ses beaux principes...Balthazar.  
L’image même de ce que Castiel voulait amener au Paradis...La liberté.  
Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi il ne fut jamais inquiété par ses ainés, beaucoup pensèrent, à juste titre peut-être, qu’il jouait double jeu...Ou peut-être le laissa-t-il croire.

Quand il fut renvoyé à son ancienne faction, retrouvant Rachel et sa distance, Hester et sa froideur, Inias et sa compassion mais surtout le poids de la culpabilité et du doute de plus en plus présent dans toute la garnison, tout changea.  
Il aurait dû les dénoncer mais il n’eut pas le cœur à le faire...Ils ne trahissaient pas le Paradis, ils manquaient juste d’un des leurs.  
Petit à petit, au contact de Rachel, il finit par douter à son tour et demanda à être muter dans les garnisons terriennes prétextant un besoin de changement...Il revint de temps en temps dans sa légion mais toujours le cœur lourd.  
Qu’il l’ait voulu ou non, Castiel avait semé la graine du doute et les racines en étaient devenues bien trop profondes pour être arracher...Balthazar reprit alors son rôle.  
Epris de liberté, il en était la réincarnation divine...Il n’hésita pas et finit par prendre fait et cause pour Rachel...Hester au départ, les suivit par peur et par loyauté puis par amour et conviction.  
Les mots de Balthazar étaient juste, ceux de ses frères trop lourds de conséquences.

Inias n’avait jamais cessé d’être dans le doute et ce déjà avant la chute de Castiel...Il les rejoint sans aucune hésitation.  
Peu à peu nombres d’ange se joignirent à eux...Michael les sous estima trop longtemps, trop sûr de son bon droit et de son autorité.

En ce jour, cette même autorité était mise à mal par le retour de son frère, L ’Archange Gabriel  
Les anges rebelles se rangèrent derrière lui.  
Michael fulminait...Alastair refusant de lui céder Lilith tant que les élus ne seraient pas entre leur main.

La guerre frappait le Paradis, elle ne toucherait pas la terre.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Trois semaines qu’ils étaient enfermés...Dean était de plus en plus irascible tournant comme un lion en cage.  
Même Sam commença à perdre son calme légendaire.  
Bobby avait fini toutes les réparations...Il décida de trier sa bibliothèque et ses caves avec l’aide de Sam....Occuper le temps, occuper les esprits.

Balthazar jouait, silencieux, une partie d’échec avec son démon favori.  
« Echec » lança ce dernier en avançant sa Reine.  
« Merde » en s’affalant sur son siège.  
« L’avantage de rencontrer des âmes célèbres » rictus aux lèvres.  
« Tu vas pas me dire qu’ils ont vendu leur âme pour une partie ? » s’insurgea Balthazar.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Qu’on peut gagner éternellement ? Je peux te donner des noms si tu veux » sourire en coin.  
« Non, merci » en levant les mains. « Prière de ne pas flinguer mes dernières illusions humaines »

Le vieux démon se redressa...Il quitta soudain son corps, laissant celui-ci inerte sur son siège.  
«Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » se demanda Balthazar en interrogeant Dean du regard.  
Un nouveau nuage et le corps reprit vie.  
« Une pause pipi, je présume...Tricheur » fulmina l’ange  
« C’est moi »  
« Abigor ? » Balthazar se leva.  
Dean fit de même.  
« On l’a retrouvée.. » en souriant  
« Enfin...Où est-elle ? » s’enquit l’ange  
« Désolée mais je peux rien dire pour l’instant...On vous l’amènera dans une heure, préviens Gabriel...Il faut faire vite, Alastair est fou furieux...Il a envoyé toute une légion derrière nous...On a très peu de temps »  
« Ce qui veut dire que Michael va faire pareil » soucieux  
« Abigor ?»  
Il se tourna vers Dean. Il croisa son regard et perdit son sourire.  
« Je suis désolé » en baissant les yeux.  
« Comment ça ? Désolé » en haussant la voix. « Où est-il? »  
« Alastair.. » dans un murmure.  
« QUOI ? Alastair » en s’avançant.  
« Castiel n’a pas réussi à nous suivre, il fermait la marche »  
« Et ? »  
« Il est resté là-bas pour assurer nos arrières avec quelques démons du sixième enfer»  
« Comment ça, rester à l’arrière ?» se refusant de comprendre  
« Je suis désolé Dean mais il est tombé...ils étaient trop nombreux »

Dean se retourna et croisa le regard de son frère aussi défait que le sien.  
Bobby entra dans le salon.  
« Bah vous en faites une tête »  
« Ils ont retrouvé Lilith » laissa tomber Dean  
« C’est une super bonne nouvelle ça » tout sourire.  
« Cass y est resté » Il quitta la pièce sur ses derniers mots...Le silence figea la pièce...Le bruit d’une bouteille qui se brise.  
« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » en pointant la cuisine d’où s’était réfugié Dean pour faire éclater sa rage.  
« De la colère et de la tristesse, je suppose » laissa tomber Balthazar en se rasseyant...Le bonheur d’avoir enfin retrouvé Lilith était terni par les pertes que cela leur en avait couté.  
Mais pour eux, à présent, seule celle de Castiel comptait.  
« On peut rien faire ? Y a pas moyen de le sauver ? » en suppliant Abigor  
« Il doit être sûrement dans la salle des chevalets...Il est impossible d’y pénétrer.... »  
« Mais Castiel l’a fait, lui  » argumenta Sam.  
« Alastair le lui avait permis »  
« On peut quand même pas l’abandonner ? »  
« On n’a pas d’autre choix »  
« SI » hurla Sam. « Proposez un échange...Lui contre Litith...Elle a plus de valeur à leur yeux qu’un simple démon»  
« Castiel a tout fait pour empêcher cette Apocalypse, ce ne serait pas lui rendre justice que de le trahir à nouveau » Balthazar garda les yeux fixés sur le sol.  
« Qui parle de trahison ici....Je parle de Castiel là »  
« Tu parles d’un démon, Sam...Pas d’un humain...Nous ne ressentons pas les choses comme vous » répondit Abigor  
« Ose me dire qu’il ne souffre pas comme un humain sur ce chevalet ? » Sam le pointa rageusement du doigt. « Ose me le dire en face »  
« Il souffrira comme il a déjà souffert des centaines d’année...Tous les démons y passent...Ce sont les règles du gouffre noir...Il tiendra en pensant à sa victoire sur ses bourreaux, ce sera sa force »  
« Au prix de combien de souffrance....C’est juste dégueulasse...Et vous restez là, plantez le cul sur votre chaise...Vous êtes des anges, vous êtes des démons...Putain mais faites quelque chose quoi » hurla désespéré Sam.   
« Ils ne bougeront pas le petit doigt». Dean était revenu, le visage fermé. « Le Paradis comme les Enfers l’ont trahi...On est sauf...Ils ont Lilith...Ils en ont plus rien à foutre ni de nous et encore moins d’un simple démon comme lui »  
« C’est faux, Dean...Et tu le sais très bien » Balthazar se retourna pour lui faire face en se relevant. « Je comprends ta colère...Je la partage, crois -moi...Mais il n’est pas le seul à devoir payer le prix de sa liberté....Des centaines d’ange meurent là-haut ainsi que des milliers de démons sous nos pieds...Nombres de ses derniers vont se retrouver sur les chevalets dressés à côté du sien comme nombres des miens se retrouveront enfermés dans les centres de réhabilitation....C’est le prix à payer pour nos choix...Nous allons nous débarrasser de Lilith, ce sera là, la récompense de Castiel...Il n’aura pas tout perdu en vain...L’Apocalypse n’aura pas lieu...La terre est sauf... »  
« Et qui le sauvera lui ? » implora Dean. « Qui ? »  
« Je suis désolé Dean...Ce n’est plus de notre ressort » en baissant la tête  
Sam vit son frère plongé dans ses pensées.  
« Dean ? »  
« Ce chevalet...Les tortures...Les horreurs qu’on y subit, toutes ses souffrances qui n’en finissent jamais... ». Il se mit à pleurer en silence. « Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que c’est ? Vous ne pouvez pas...Si vous le saviez, vous ne l’abandonneriez pas là-bas»  
Il essuya ses joues humides et reprit son calme...Un calme froid que connaissait que trop bien Sam.  
« Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ni même entendre parler vous....Je jure sur mon âme que si je croise l’un de vous sur mon chemin....Peu m’importe ce que ça me couterait...Je le tuerais »  
« Dean » Balthazar fit un pas vers lui.  
« Toi...Ne m’adresse plus jamais la parole » en serrant les poings.  
Il sortit, monta aux étages...Une porte claqua.  
« Quand toute cette histoire sera finie...Je ne veux plus voir ici » Bobby enfonça sa casquette et quitta la pièce à son tour.  
«Sam ? »  
« Je sais bien que le poids d’un simple démon ne pèse pas bien lourd dans la balance universelle, pour ne pas dire rien, mais il fut un temps où Castiel fut ton frère et un temps où il fut le tien » en se tournant vers Abigor. « J’ai cherché pendant des mois à sauver le mien...J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour le ramener...Parce que je l’aime plus que ma propre vie...Mais cela doit être une particularité humaine...De celle que l’on appelle l’amour...C’est un concept que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...Je ne sais pas si vous avez une conscience mais si c’est le cas, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir »  
Il suivit Bobby laissant dans un silence pesant Balthazar et Abigor.  
« Il a raison » murmura ce dernier en se levant.  
« Va...On se retrouve dans une heure...Je t’attends...Je vais prévenir Gabriel » lança sur un ton agressif, Balthazar.  
Abigor sortit.  
L’ange balança de rage l’échiquier au sol...Il resta pensif quelques secondes puis soudain il hurla sa frustration...Un son strident qui perça les tympans et explosa les carreaux.

Quand Dean dévala les escaliers et croisa Sam, ils en avaient encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.  
Assis sur le canapé du salon, Balthazar semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il n’aurait pas été un ange, Sam aurait juré qu’il avait les larmes aux yeux.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Une autre semaine passa...Un mois....Dean ne sortait pas beaucoup...Sam non plus....Pourtant tout danger était à présent écarté...Il n’y aurait pas d’Apocalypse....Lilith perdue dans l’immensité, Lucifer resterait prisonnier des entrailles des Enfers.

Il n’y eut plus de visite ni d’ange ni de démon...Mais l’échiquier resta en place.

Dean se mit à prier, tous les jours, lui qui ne l’avait jamais fait que pour son frère...Il levait les yeux vers le ciel et demandait à chaque fois qu’il fut mis fin aux souffrances de Castiel.  
Que si il ne pouvait être sauvé au moins qu’il soit libre dans la mort.  
C’est au fond, tout ce qu’il avait toujours désiré...La liberté.

Il finit sa bouteille, la lança dans les carcasses de voiture, attendit qu’elle se brise en retombant et rendra.  
Gabriel apparut...Il regarda le ciel et pria à son tour.

 

 wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il ne comptait plus les jours et encore moins les mois...La souffrance prenant toute la place même celle du temps.  
Il avait su pour Lilith, les autres suppliciés le lui avaient dit.  
Il savait les frères Winchester sauvés...Les représailles dont ils seraient victimes, ils sauraient y faire face, de toutes manières, les démons avaient trop à faire ici tout comme les anges en haut.  
Les sphères étaient en guerre.

Bélial vint le voir dès le lendemain de sa capture. Mu par une rage incontrôlée, il lui avait labouré les intestins à coup de couteau pour ensuite les lui arracher et les jeter au sol.  
Il jouissait des hurlements du déchu.  
Il finit par partir et le corps se reconstitua...Encore....Encore et encore...Et toujours.

Ce n’était là que le début.  
Défilèrent chaque jour, les trahis...Il avait chacun droit à une journée pour assouvir leur vengeance sur ce corps meurtri...Membres coupés, éventré, égorgé, épluché, brûlé...Rien ne lui fut épargné pas même les souffrances intimes, il en était ainsi des enfers.

Et puis une nouvelle torture, pire que les autres parce qu’elle attaqua ce qu’il préférait dans ce vaisseau...Ses yeux...Il les lui fut arrachés et pour la première fois, tout céda en lui...Il perdit connaissance...Etait-ce le noir absolu dans lequel il était à présent plongé ?  
L’écho d’une voix.  
Une voix qui lui était familière.  
« Cass...Cass»  
Il sourit  
« Dean »  
Il sombra...Toutes ses souffrances cessèrent...la mort le délivrait enfin.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Cass...Cass »  
Il avait mal à nouveau mais ce fut une douleur différente...Il gémit et se mit à s’agiter.  
Il se débattait contre les chaines, contre ses crochets qui lui arrachaient ses chairs.  
Il se mit à hurler  
« CASS...REVEILLE TOI»  
Cette voix....  
Il se calma et ouvrit les yeux brusquement...Il devait rêver mais un démon ne rêve pas tout au plus se perd-il dans ses pensées souvent sombres.  
« Hey buddy »  
Il cligna des yeux et vit un visage se pencher au-dessus lui. « Bah alors Morphée...T’en as mis du temps » tout sourire  
« Dean ? »  
« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d’autre, imbécile ? » La voix remplie d’une tendresse qu’il évitait tant bien que mal de lui montrer.  
« Salut, mec » Castiel tourna sa tête sur le côté....Sam lui sourit.  
Il ferma les yeux...Alastair...Maudit sois-tu.  
« Cass...Ils t’ont ramené...Tu es vivant...Tu es chez Bobby...Ils t’ont ramené » insista Dean.  
Il rouvrit les yeux  
« Qui ? » la voix presque éteinte.  
« Les anges et tes potes démons »

Il tenta de se relever...Il en avait besoin....Il avait trop peur que tout cela soit qu’une illusion de son bourreau.  
Il sentit deux bras l’y aider...D’un côté Sam, de l’autre Dean...Ils l’aidèrent à s’adosser au mur en calant un oreiller dans son dos.  
« Tu parles d’une équipe....Un élu de Dieu, un élu du diable et un démon fils de Dieu » Dean se mit à rire. « Libre de leur destin »  
« Oui...Free Will» fit Sam.  
Castiel se demandait à quel point ce rêve ne pouvait pas être une réalité.  
Il regarda ses mains, longuement...Il était revenu...Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« Tiens....Bois ça....Ca va te faire du bien »  
« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? «   
« De quoi tu te souviens ? »  
« Du chevalet....Du noir et puis...Plus rien »  
« Gabriel a demandé des volontaires pour aider Abigor et les siens à te délivrer » lança Dean.  
« Gabriel ? » d’une voix sourde  
« Tu devineras jamais qui a pris la tête du groupe » en lui tendant un verre de whisky  
« Balthazar...Et Inias aussi » répondit Sam. Dean le foudroya, une grimace semblant lui dire...C’était à moi de le lui dire.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? Je sais pas moi...Il doit bien t’aimer, je suppose » en souriant.  
« Pourquoi m’avoir sauvé ? »  
« Parce que c’était la volonté de Dieu » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Ou plutôt celle d’un archange » se mit à rire Sam.  
« Pourquoi moi ? » insista encore Castiel, le visage penché sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de son retour.  
« Parce que tu méritais d’être sauvé...Parce que tu mérites la rédemption....Parce que tu es notre ami...Et puis arrête avec tes pourquoi, tu fais chier»  
« Combien de temps ? » en regardant son reflet dans son verre  
« Presque deux mois »  
« Deux mois » la voix brisée...Presque 20 ans, là-bas, sur ce chevalet, crochets dans sa chair sombre.  
« Cass...Tout va bien....Tout ça, c’est terminé maintenant...Tu vas rester avec nous » il sentit la main de Dean serrer son épaule...Il dut se retenir de ne pas l’en chasser mais il avait raison, il n’était plus là-bas...Ils étaient venu le délivrer...Il était libre.  
« Fini » Il sentit son corps se détendre...Il avait encore mal mais c’était plus le souvenir des souffrances que leur réalité.  
« Oui, mec...Fini »  
Il vida son verre d’un trait.  
« Il a un gout de chiotte ton whisky » en grimaçant.  
« Castiel, le retour » se mit à rire Dean suivi de Sam...  
Il ne savait pas rire...Pas comme eux...Pas d’un rire franc...Ni ange, ni démon, il ne sut jamais le faire mais ce jour-là, il sourit...Un vrai sourire qui éclaira son visage.  
Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Sam puis celui de Dean.  
« N’espérez pas me trainer dans vos chasses à la con »  
« Tu préfères tenir compagnie au vieil homme peut-être» s’amusa Sam.  
Un court silence...Entre gêne et émotion.  
« T’es plus seul, Cass... Démon ou pas, on s’en fout...Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant»  
« Je suis pas fait pour ça »  
« Pas fait pour quoi ? » Dean se pencha sur sa chaise pour attraper son regard.  
« Je suis un solitaire...Je l’ai toujours été »  
« On ne te trahira pas, Cass...Je te le jure »  
« Jurer, c’est déjà parjurer » répliqua le démon.  
« Je refuse de te laisser affronter tout ça, seul...C’est trop risqué, ils en ont tous après toi...Tu n’as aucune chance » en pointant le doigt vers la fenêtre, indiquant l’extérieur.  
« J’ai vécu plusieurs milliers d’année en tant qu’ange et des centaines en tant que démon....Je m’en suis toujours sorti »  
« J’ai vu ça avec Alastair » répliqua aussi sec un Dean furieux.  
Le visage de Castiel se figea.  
« Laisses- nous au moins une chance » le supplia Dean.  
« Quelle chance ? » soupira-t-il visiblement exaspéré  
« Celle de l’amitié, Cass »  
Il se tourna vers Dean.  
« Je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot »  
« Sam et moi, on se fera un plaisir de te l’apprendre » en souriant à son frère qui opina.  
« Cass ? »  
« Fichez moi la paix...Foutez-moi le camp » en les chassant de son verre vide. « Vous me fichez mal au crâne avec toutes vos conneries » en posant le verre contre son front et appuyant sa tête contre le mur, yeux fermés.  
Sam se leva, tapa sur l’épaule de Castiel et sortit de la chambre. Dean se leva mais resta debout près de la porte  
« Quoi encore ? » exaspéré.  
« Le lien ? » la voix basse. « Pourquoi s’est-il brisé ? »  
Castiel rouvrit les yeux et fixa le mur face à lui.  
« ll ne s’est pas brisé...Il s’est éteint quand tu as perdu confiance en moi » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Quand j’ai cru que tu m’avais trahi, c’est ça ? » en le fixant.  
« Oui... » la voix lointaine.  
« Tu penses qu’il peut... » en baissant la tête  
« Oui » opina-t-il.  
« Génial » en souriant.  
« Maintenant fous moi le camp »  
Il sortit...Castiel soupira  
« Ah oui au fait » lança Dean depuis le couloir.  
« Tu fais chier » fulmina Castiel   
« C’est bon de te revoir »  
« Ca risque de ne pas durer » pesta Castiel en se couchant et se retournant sur le côté, dos à la porte.  
Il se dit qu’au point où il en était, il n’avait plus rien à perdre...Et puis n’avait-il pas juré de les protéger !

 

A l’extérieur, un être se tenait debout derrière une vieille Pontiac...Il lui manquait une main...  
Il y aurait encore des monstres, des démons et des anges à combattre...

 

THE END ETC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'aime trop ce Cassdemon pour le laisser sur le côté donc pour ceux que cela intéresse, je posterais des enquêtes à partir de mercredi prochain.  
> CassDemon qui chasse avec les frangins, j'en avais une furieuse envie.  
> merci d'avoir lu cette fic.
> 
> merci à toi, Chapaf pour ta fidélité à cette histoire en espérant que la suite te plaira, tu verras, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser vraiment avec le côté cynique de Cassdemon maintenant....


End file.
